Solo un dia mas
by Sam Potter Kaiba
Summary: Seto y Kisara vuelven a encontrarse despues de estar 10 años separados gracias a un torneo de duelo de monstruos y descubriran que ya no son los amigos del orfanato, causando un problema que los lleve a la separacion o a estar juntos para siempre.
1. Capitulo I

**Este es mi primer fic de SetoxKisara. Espero que les guste. Dudas, consultas y comentarios (siempre y cuando sean con respeto) son aceptados!**

* * *

**Capitulo I**

Un grupo de niños jugaba con una pelota en el pequeño jardín trasero de un orfanato londinense.

Unos metros más allá, se encontraba una jovencita de cabello blanco y ojos azules; sola llorando desconsoladamente sobre unas flores rojas que estaban plantadas en un cantero. Ella sintió que alguien se acercaba tímidamente pero no le dio importancia; ella quería estar tranquila.

Una mano cálida la tomo del hombro y un niño de cabello castaño le sonrió dulcemente.

-Me preguntaba porque llorabas- dijo él en voz baja- Todos se sienten mal en su primer día aquí, no te avergüences por llorar, es algo normal. Por cierto, me llamo Seto y el es mi pequeño hermano Mokuba. ¿Cómo te llamas?.

La niña miro a Seto con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y le contesto afligida:

-Dices eso como si ya hubieras pasado por esto, y yo te veo muy alegre, no creo que hallas pasado por esta situación. Mi nombre es Kisara y estoy llorando porque extraño a mi familia, no sé dónde están. Tenía la esperanza que vinieran por mí. Eso fue lo que me dijeron.

-Bueno Kisara, no debes sentirte mal, porque ahora tu familia somos nosotros y si, se por lo que pasas porque no hace mucho nosotros también éramos los nuevos en el orfanato- Respondió Seto.

-Es verdad lo que dice mi hermano Kisara. Si quieres ven con nosotros, seca esas lágrimas y juguemos en el columpio, será divertido- Agrego Mokuba con una gran y pícara sonrisa en su rostro.

Kisara los miro asombrada ante aquella proposición desinteresada y luego de varios minutos pensando, la pequeña seco las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y supo en el momento que vio a Seto a los ojos que aquel día no lo olvidar a jamás y que iba a estar agradecida de por vida a ese joven de ojos azules como el mar.

Con un vertiginoso ruido, Kisara salto de la cama automáticamente. Su despertador marcaba las 10 de la mañana y ella sintió que no había dormido nada.

"Las cosas cambiaron muchísimo pensó ella mientras se levantaba de la cama "Que fue de sus vidas? Espero que estén bien".

Era verdad, las cosas habían cambiado demasiado luego de su estadía en el orfanato hace 10 años.  
Un matrimonio joven la adopto luego de permanecer un año en el orfanato Sunrise con Seto y Mokuba. Aquella pareja, de apellido Potter, la cuido con cariño y Kisara vivía muy feliz con su nueva familia. Lo único que ella lamentaba es que nunca volvió a ver a los hermanos hasta ahora.  
El tiempo paso y ella con 20 años ya era una mujer exitosa, directora del departamento de arte del Ceo Maximilian Pegasus y vivía pacíficamente en Londres.

Fiel a su rutina, luego de cambiarse y desayunar en su departamento; se dirigió hacia su trabajo con el presentimiento que su día iba a ser muy largo.  
Luego de llegar al anexo de Ilusiones corporativas, saludo a todos sus compañeros de trabajo y comenzó a trabajar en el nuevo proyecto que le habían asignado.

Siempre había soñado en participar en un torneo de duelo de monstruos, pero no disponía del tiempo necesario para aprender todas esas largas y aburridas reglas sobre el duelo y convertirse en una buena duelista; además no había encontrado a un duelista lo bastante bueno como para enseñarle. Pero cuando el gerente general de la compañía informo que necesitaba un voluntario para dirigir con el Ceo de Kaiba Corp. el nuevo torneo de duelo de monstruos, Kisara no lo dudó y se ofreció al instante.

Sin embargo, sus compañeros comenzaron a advertirle sobre el director de la empresa Kaiba; sobre todo su mejor amiga y secretaria, una joven de cabello castaño llamada Tea.  
Según ella, el misterioso señor Kaiba, era una persona arrogante y altanera, que tenía un corazón de piedra y nada en el mundo podía ablandarlo; y que ella era muy dulce e inocente para soportar el mal carácter del Ceo, que cedería a la presión nerviosa del trabajo y que terminaría abandonando por culpa de él, pero Kisara hacia oídos sordos a las miles de advertencias que día tras día escuchaba, simplemente no le interesaba.

Además, era raro que Kisara viera la televisión porque prefería leer algún libro de su biblioteca o trabajar en sus dibujos, por lo que muy pocas veces había escuchado de Kaiba Corp., por los rumores que corrían en los pasillos y menos iba a saber quién era el señor Kaiba.

Como ella no tenía otro trabajo a partir de ahora que esperar al Ceo y organizar el itinerario del torneo, tomo un papel en blanco del escritorio y comenzó a dibujar lo que había soñado esa mañana, como hacia cada vez que recordaba alguno de sus sueños. Solía hacer ese ejercicio desde que su padrastro le había enseñado a dibujar cuando era una niña y para ella era algo tradicional en su vida, como su cable a tierra.

Esa tarea la mantuvo entretenida un buen rato hasta que se dio cuenta que era casi la hora de que su invitado llegara. Rápidamente guardo el boceto en un cajón de su escritorio, acomodo sus papeles con las ideas en las que trabajó toda la semana anterior, perfumó la habitación y espero sentada detrás de su escritorio al famoso Ceo de Kaiba Corp.

En otra parte de la ciudad Seto Kaiba intentaba lidiar con los problemas cotidianos de su empresa.

Aún seguía sorprendido por la propuesta que recibió del mismísimo Pegasus de hacer un torneo de duelos en conjunto con Ilusiones Industriales ya que las cosas con Pegasus no habían quedado del todo resueltas luego de su estadía en el reino de los duelistas. Sin embargo, la idea lo había tentado y aceptó de inmediato.  
Lo que quedaba por hacer era hablar con el encargado del torneo y organizar las fechas; aunque eso no era lo único.

Una semana atrás, comenzó a tener extraños sueños sobre una niña con cabellos blancos y ojos azules, y aun no podía recordar quien era. "Tal vez Mokuba recuerda quien era" pensó el, pero descarto la idea al instante. Su hermano no tan pequeño quedo encantado con la vida social activa y solía ir a millones de fiestas, cenas y reuniones, acompañado de su novia Rebecca Hopkins, a la cual había conocido por una fiesta en un lujoso hotel." En fin creo que tengo que empezar a revisar esto".

Una hora más tarde, cuando toda la pila de contratos por firmar había desaparecido, su secretaria le aviso que a las 6 de la tarde debía ir a la sede de arte de las industrias Ilusión para empezar con los preparativos del futuro torneo.  
Seto miro su reloj de pulsera; eran las 5 y media. Si quería llegar puntual, tendría que salir rápido.  
Tomo las llaves de su nuevo y lujoso Ferrari negro, acciono el contacto, y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la oficina de arte.

Aunque iba con retraso el castaño llego rápidamente al lugar, pero no iba a cambiar nada en su primera reunión: era más que evidente que llegaba 15 minutos tarde.

Él se dirigió a toda prisa al edificio, donde le explicó al guardia de seguridad quien era y que tenía una importante reunión con la persona encargada del departamento de arte.  
El guardia, luego de tomar todos los datos de Seto, llamo por el teléfono de la recepción a Tea y le explico lo que sucedía.  
Ella a su vez, sin avisarle a Kisara que su invitado había llegado, se tomó el atrevimiento de llevarlo directamente hacia su oficina.  
Quería ver la reacción de Kisara cuando esta se enfadara con el Ceo por llegar tarde.

Tea guio al castaño por el laberintico edificio y cuando subieron al ascensor ella le dijo:

-Señor Kaiba, la próxima vez que tenga una reunión con mí jefa le sugiero que por lo menos llegue 5 minutos temprano. Ella odia la impuntualidad. Además quiero avisarle que tal vez su recibimiento no es del todo cordial, ya sabe por el retraso.

Seto la miró despectivamente ante ese comentario y no hizo más que asentir con la cabeza y mirar hacia el techo.  
No quería ni imaginarse lo que sucedería, pero mucho no le importó ya que pensaba que ni esa secretaria atrevida y una directora de arte (él lo suponía porque Tea utilizó el término "Jefa") iban a decirle lo que él debía hacer.

El ascensor se detuvo en el piso 16 sin hacer ruido. Seto salió primero con el paso decidido a poner en su lugar a aquella mujer; sin embargo él se paró en seco cuando vio a una hermosa joven peliblanca de brazos cruzados sobre un escritorio con cara de pocos amigos.


	2. Capitulo II

**Espero que les sea de su agrado!. Saludos!**

* * *

**Capitulo II**

Kisara odiaba la impuntualidad, pensaba que era de muy mal gusto hacer esperar a las personas y más a una dama. Ella miraba con atención e ira el reloj de pared y presentía que su relación con el Ceo de Kaiba corp. Empezaba con el pie izquierdo.

Según lo acordado él debía estar a las seis en punto en su oficina para empezar a discutir los puntos clave del nuevo torneo; sin embargo él llevaba quince minutos de retraso, lo suficiente como para hacer que la peliblanca se enfadara de sobremanera.

Primero, trato de calmarse llamando a Tea por el teléfono interno del edificio, pero no contestaba; y luego guiada por un impulso furioso fue hacia su escritorio pisando fuerte. Para su sorpresa vio que ella no estaba en su escritorio y que el teléfono estaba descolgado.

"Por eso no contestaba" pensó ella "Espero que haya bajado para recibir a mi invitado".

Kisara dudó en poner el teléfono en su lugar y en vez de eso, llamo al guardia de la recepción. Luego de unos minutos, la voz del guardia se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

- Hola de nuevo señorita Tea. ¿El invitado ya esta con la señorita Potter?

- No soy la señorita Tea, Tristán, soy Kisara. ¿El invitado ya está en el edificio?

- Oh, disculpe señorita Potter, por el identificador de llamadas pensé que era Tea. Afirmativo, el señor Seto Kaiba está subiendo hacia su oficina con la señorita Tea. ¿Necesita algo más?

- ¿Seto Kaiba?- Repitió ella atónita. Algo en su nombre sonaba familiar- No Tristán gracias, te llamare de mi oficina si necesito algo, gracias.

Ella colgó el auricular con una mezcla de enfado y confusión; pensando en el nombre que Tristán, el joven guardia de la recepción, le había dicho. Su nombre era idéntico al de su compañero de juegos del orfanato, pero su apellido no tenía nada que ver con él.

"Seguramente estoy confundiéndome, debe haber millones de personas llamadas Seto. Es demasiada coincidencia que este teniendo estos sueños de mi pasado y aparezca por la puerta del ascensor la versión adulta de mi viejo amigo Seto"

Sin embargo las casualidades existen en una remota posibilidad en el mundo, y ella lo experimento de primera mano. Aquello que ella había pensado, se había convertido en realidad.

Bajando del ascensor, con una mirada fría pero los mismos ojos azules y su cabello castaño, estaba aquella persona a la que Kisara había amado como un hermano, un gran amigo...

Por un momento ella quedo deslumbrada con la presencia de Seto, sin embargo recordó su enfado y rápidamente cambio su semblante de manera drástica, colocando sus brazos cruzados en el pecho y una mirada de perros en su rostro.

Tea al ver la mirada de su mejor amiga, supo que algo malo iba a pasar entre ellos. Ya sea por la cara de asesina de su jefa o por la frialdad en los rasgos del Ceo, a ella le daba mala espina que esos dos personajes se encerraran en la oficina de Kisara a discutir algo tan importante como un torneo de duelo de monstruos. Además intuía que tarde o temprano iba a haber una guerra entre ellos.

-Kisara, te presento a Seto Kaiba, tu colaborador en el proyecto del torneo. Señor Kaiba, ella es Kisara Potter, la directora del departamento de arte de esta compañía.

-Señor Kaiba encantado de conocerlo-Dijo Kisara estrechándole la mano- De mas esta decirle que en nuestra próxima reunión tenga la amabilidad de llegar puntualmente. Ahora si me acompaña, seguiremos esta cordial charla en mi oficina.

Seto no respondió, y dejo que Kisara se encargara de la situación. El todavía no salía del impacto de su primer encuentro

-Kisara; digo Señorita Potter, ¿Necesita que le lleve algo?- propuso Tea, sabiendo que se perdería toda la discusión.

-No, gracias igual por preguntar Tea, te llamare cuando necesite algo.

Guiñándole el ojo a su amiga, Kisara guio a Seto por el pasillo que daba a su oficina y presentía que aunque tenía la misma apariencia que su antiguo compañero de juegos, algo en él había cambiado drásticamente.

Rápidamente, llegaron a la oficina de Kisara y ambos tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares, pero inmediatamente Kisara se levantó de su asiento y con una mirada severa dijo en voz grave:

-Señor Kaiba, seguramente usted no debe conocer la política de la empresa, por eso voy explicarle como nos manejamos en mi departamento. Primero, jamás debe llegar tarde a ninguna reunión acordada con anticipación y no hay excusa, segundo...

-No es necesario que me diga absolutamente nada señorita Potter, porque no soy empleado suyo ni mucho menos; soy Seto Kaiba, el Ceo de Kaiba Corp. por lo cual sus políticas me importan muy poco-interrumpió Seto de brazos cruzados, reclinado contra su asiento de cuero.

-A mí me parece que sí, Kaiba. Se supone que vamos a trabajar juntos en este proyecto, y el mutuo acuerdo entre nosotros es fundamental para que esto salga bien. Igualmente su reacción no me sorprende, ya me comentaron de su carácter. Lo único que pido es que para la próxima vez no llegue tarde ¿sí?

-No voy a llegar tarde otra vez si su ineficiente secretaria avisara con tiempo antes de cada reunión, Srta. Potter. No es culpa de mi empresa que no me avisen con anterioridad.

Kisara estaba a punto de perder la compostura e insultar a Seto, cuando tocaron la puerta. Ella abrió rápidamente agradeciendo mentalmente cuando encontró del otro lado al mismísimo Maximilian Pegasus con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Él saludó a Kisara con un ligero apretón de manos y se dirigió a Kaiba diciendo:

-Que formas tan horribles tienes de hablar con una dama Seto. Lamento que te hayan informado tarde respecto a la reunión, fue culpa mía. Aun no me decidía la fecha. Kisara y Tea solo cumplían su trabajo.

-Perdone el atrevimiento Sr. Pegasus, ¿pero que hace usted aquí?-preguntó Kisara asombrada

-Simplemente quería ver con mis propios ojos como se llevaban ustedes dos y por lo que veo lo hacen muy bien. Además quería ayudarte con algo del torneo. ¿Porque no empezamos?

Kisara y Seto se miraron, encontrando sus ojos azules por primera vez y estaba en el aire que ambos tenían una conexión, que sin embargo ellos aún no sabían; y sin decir ninguna palabra supieron inmediatamente que ese trabajo seria el más largo y tedioso que pudieran hacer en sus vidas.

Luego de una hora y con los nervios más calmados, Kisara pudo mostrar su trabajo a Pegasus y Seto, aunque mucho no le importaba lo que este último pensara de ello.

"Físicamente es él, lo sé. Pero algo en su interior cambió, ¿Sera que no se acuerda quién soy?" Pensó ella mientras lo veía hablando con Maximilian acerca del boceto que ella había presentado.

-Francamente, impresionante Kisara, estoy anonadado-Dijo Pegasus tomando uno de los bocetos del escritorio-¿Cómo pudiste tener tanta imaginación?

-No lo sé Señor, simplemente surgió cuando me asignaron el proyecto.

-¿Y esperas que creamos que tu sola imaginaste todo este operativo tan detallado y que además lo dibujaste tu?, tienes que ser iluso, Maximilian. Hasta mis mejores empleados tardan meses para armar un torneo de esta envergadura.

-ah, Seto, tu porque no conoces a esa excepcional dama. ¿Kisara, porque no le muestras al Señor Kaiba el diseño de tus últimas cartas? seguro que habrá alguna que te interese querido Seto.

Ella, fiel a la orden de su jefe, le entregó a Seto sus últimas tres cartas. Eran el fruto de largas noches en vela, escuchando su música favorita y recordando sus más exóticos sueños. Ella decía que eran su obra maestra porque su esencia, su alma y todo su talento estaban en ellas; y verlas en las manos de Seto hizo que un profundo odio emergiera de ella.

Seto en cambio, estaba anonadado. Eran cartas excepcionales. La primera era una carta mágica "Bendición del Dragón" y en su dibujo aparecía un dragón blanco atacando, sin embargo su poder no estaba especificado aunque le pareció que sería una carta extremadamente poderosa. La segunda era la carta trampa "Protección familiar" en la que aparecían dos niños y una niña abrazándose entre ellos y la última era una carta monstruo llamada "La dama extranjera" en la cual había un dibujo de una mujer de peliblanca y de ojos azules, muy parecida a Kisara con un vestido sucio.

Algo en esas tres cartas le pareció demasiado familiar a Seto, sin embargo no estaba para pensar que era. Había cosas muchísimo más importantes. Con muy poca cortesía se las devolvió a Kisara y comentó:

-Un trabajo aceptable, Señorita Potter. Aunque no quita que crea que usted sola hizo todo ese trabajo.

-Señor Kaiba, no me interesa lo que usted diga sobre mi planificación. Solo respondo a mi jefe.

-Bueno muchachos, ¿esta interesante charla de café podrían dejarla para otro día no?-dijo Pegasus intentando cortar con esa discusión- ¿Kisara no te molestaría explicarnos el diagrama?


	3. Capitulo III

**Se que estos capitulos no tienen mucha emocion. Espero que los proximos si los tengan!. Saludos**

* * *

**Capitulo III**

Septiembre llegó sin penas ni glorias para Seto. Ya hacía un mes desde aquel primer encuentro con Pegasus y Kisara; y aún no podía digerir que ella trabajara con él. Tenían enormes diferencias que producían cortocircuitos constantes entre ellos, lo que los llevo a tomar la decisión de no trabajar en conjunto y limitarse cada uno a su área.

Una tarde Seto llegó a la mansión luego de un largo día de trabajo y se encerró en su estudio como todos los días, solamente para que Mokuba lo interrumpiera al segundo de haberse concentrado.

-Disculpa hermano, pero hay algo que quiero decirte.

-Si Mokuba, ¿qué sucede?- pregunto el algo confundido porque su pequeño hermano a estas horas solía estar en la casa de Rebeca haciendo dios sabe qué.

- ¿Conoces a esta chica? Porque encontré esta foto en una caja vieja en el ático y me resulta muy familiar.

Seto tomo la foto y para su sorpresa vio a la chica de sus pesadillas del pasado sonriendo, abrazando a Mokuba y a él.

-Si Mokuba la conozco, pero no puedo recordar su nombre. Seguramente reprimí los recuerdos del orfanato por eso no la recuerdo. ¿Estuviste soñando con ella?

-¿Soñando con ella? ¿Lo dices enserio seto? No soñé con ella, pero algo me dice que tu sí.

-No digas tonterías Mokuba, solo tuve un deja vu una noche, eso es todo. Ahora si me disculpas tengo trabajo que hacer, no como tú que te ocupas solamente de tus salidas nocturnas.

El moreno salió de la habitación riéndose a carcajadas cuando tocaron el timbre. Aun riéndose el atendió, y se encontró con una mujer peliblanca y de ojos azules con carpetas pesadas en sus manos.

-Disculpa, ¿se encuentra el Sr. Kaiba?

Mokuba la miraba confundido. No podía creer que una joven tan hermosa estuviera preguntando por su hermano. Simplemente era imposible.

-Si esta en su estudio. ¿Quieres pasar? Seguro que no le molestaría que lo interrumpamos.

Kisara observo detenidamente a su acompañante y descubrió que era el hermano de Seto.

"¡Que grande está! Seguramente no me debe reconocer, estoy demasiado cambiada. El solo era un niño cuando yo partí del orfanato. Lo que me extraña que Seto no me haya reconocido aun".

-Seto no suele invitar chicas a casa, ya sabes es demasiado antisocial- dijo Mokuba sonriendo- Por cierto me llamo Mokuba, soy el hermano de Seto. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Kisara. En realidad vine porque estoy ayudando a tu hermano a organizar el nuevo torneo que hará con Pegasus y quedamos en trabajar juntos hoy. Aunque tienes razón, tu hermano es todo un gruñón y tu todo lo contrario.

Mokuba se sonrojo ante ese comentario y abrió la puerta del estudio de Seto. El castaño estaba trabajando en un gran mapa que Kisara reconoció ya que era la copia del diagrama original que ella había diseñado para el torneo.

-Y ahora qué quieres Mokuba?-pregunto Seto sin sacar la vista de su trabajo

-Solo presentarme Kaiba.- respondió Kisara fríamente-Seguramente te habrás olvidado de que trabajaríamos aquí hoy. No importa mejor que estés trabajando en el mapa, así yo repasare las nuevas reglas y terminaremos una parte del torneo.

"Maldita sea" Pensó seto en cuanto la vio "realmente olvide nuestro encuentro mensual. Soportarla aquí aunque sea una hora será un suplicio. Despediré a mi secretaria mañana mismo, buena idea la de traerla a mi casa."

Como parte de su arreglo, Kisara sugirió encontrarse una vez al mes en un lugar en común para poner en claro sus ideas e intercambiar opciones acerca de sus trabajos, y como empezaba Septiembre le tocaba a seto decidir el lugar. Claro que él no lo decidió, sino que delego a su secretaria el trabajo de elegir el lugar y avisarle a Kisara donde sería; lo que él nunca imagino era que su empleada tuviera la decencia de citar a Kisara en su propia casa.

"En fin, ya que esta aquí, creo que lo mejor es empezar a ver el lugar del torneo de una vez por todas" pensó él resignado, viendo como ella preparaba su proyector portátil, su laptop y muchos diagramas confusos.

Kisara supo que Seto la miraba detenidamente, y por primera vez se sintió incomoda. Pensaba en aquellos ojos azules que conocía desde la infancia, en todo lo que habían pasado y como se habían separado.

**(Flash Back)**

Seto, Kisara y Mokuba jugaban al ajedrez en un salón desierto. Como el pequeño hermano de Seto no sabía jugar bien, Kisara se ofreció a ayudarle.

Era la quinta partida en la que ganaba el castaño, cuando escucharon voces adultas en el patio. Hablaban de adoptar a una niña de la edad de Kisara, aunque en ningún momento nombraron a la peliblanca. Mokuba, aun riéndose de un chiste que Kisara conto, dijo:

-¡Que suerte! Seguramente la niña que se valla con esa familia va a ser muy feliz. Me encantaría salir de este lugar.

-No digas eso Mokuba, no te irías de aquí solo. ¿O sí?- Respondió la peliblanca con una sonrisa- A mí no me gustaría irme, estoy muy bien aquí con ustedes. Como me dijeron el primer día, son mi familia ahora. No los dejaría solos jamás. Además, te prometí llevarte conmigo o no Moki?

-Tienes razón Kis. Igual me gustaría saber cómo se siente que una familia te quiera como eres, que te enseñe a andar en bicicleta.

-Eso lo podemos hacer aquí, hermano-dijo Seto mirando a Mokuba- Además Kis tiene razón, a nosotros no nos separaran jamás, somos los tres o nada. Aparte no te gustaría que estuviéramos separados ¿o no?

Kisara medito las palabras de Seto y agradeció que ellos estuvieran con ella en todo momento. Ya hacía dos años que la peliblanca vivía en el orfanato y nunca ninguna familia se había interesado en ella ya sea por su color de cabello o su tez blanca; aunque a Kisara mucho no le importaba porque estaba feliz y alegre en ese lugar, no quería dejar a los hermanitos solos, los quería demasiado.

La directora del orfanato y una joven pareja entro al salón en donde estaban Kisara, Seto y Mokuba jugando. Ella miro a Kisara y le pidió que se acercara. La niña con miedo se acercó a la pareja que la miraban sonriente y le preguntaron amablemente:

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?

-Kisara-Respondió ella con temor en su voz. Ella, con esa pregunta supo que sus días en el orfanato junto a Seto y Mokuba eran contados.

**(Fin del Flash Back)**

-Kisara, ¿hola?, ¿qué piensas acerca de la idea de utilizar los viejos hangares de la Kaiba Corp. para el torneo?-Dijo Seto en un tono alto para que ella lo escuchara. Hacia 5 minutos intentaba hablarle y ella no respondía.

-¿Eh?, ¿de qué hablas?- respondió ella sin entender de qué estaba hablando

-Del torneo, claro, ¿u olvidaste porque estabas aquí? Tenemos que elegir el lugar del torneo.

-Ah, eso. Pero ya estaba decidido de antemano. Pegasus sugirió como primera opción los alrededores del London Eye y el Big Bang, inspirándose en tu torneo pasado en la ciudad Domino, aunque si tienes un mejor lugar dilo.

Seto la miro asombrado. No podía creer como una chica, sin la menor idea de lo que es un duelo de monstruos tuviera ideas tan brillantes.

"Por eso fue que Pegasus la contrato, yo en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo." Pensó el mirándola detenidamente. "Es joven, de buena familia, inteligente y bonita, no lo niego. Es un buen partido para cualquier muchacho. No me extrañaría que en cualquier momento su celular suene con alguna llamada."

Kisara por su parte, imaginaba el momento en el que le preguntaría a Seto sobre su relación pasada. No podía ser que de niños se llevaran bien y ahora en un trabajo a gran escala se sacaran los ojos por llegar a un acuerdo. Sin embargo cada vez que miraba al castaño a los ojos, no podía evitar sentir algo más por él. Era guapo, como cualquiera de sus amigos, pero había algo más que a ella lo atraía, pero no pudo especificar qué.

La tarde paso sin mucha diversión, revisando mapas y marcando los posibles lugares del torneo. Al caer la noche decidieron que el torneo se realizaría en los viejos hangares de Kaiba Corp., manteniendo su estructura original y dándole unos retoques a su fachada.

Luego Kisara tuvo la brillante idea de construir en el centro del lugar una arena enorme de duelos con tribunas donde se podría disputar las finales y todos los que quisieran irían a verlo.

Mokuba estuvo con ellos muy poco tiempo ya que su novia Rebecca estaba esperándolo en el parque. Más tarde, llamo a Seto avisándole que no iría a comer ya que saldría con Rebecca a cenar, por lo que Seto se quedaría otra vez solo en la gran mansión.

Al caer la noche, ellos ya se habían citado en el lugar para ver las remodelaciones que habría que hacerle al lugar.

Kisara no estaba cansada pero lo único que deseaba era llegar a su casa, comer y descansar, sin embargo todos sus planes cambiaron cuando oyó al castaño preguntarle algo que jamás había imaginado escuchar de su boca.


	4. Capitulo IV

**Luego de un enorme bloqueo mental y muy pocas ideas, al fin pude terminar el cap 4. Son las 3 de la mañana en argentina y debo decir que es la mejor hora para escribir. **

_"Vaya, el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes" pensó ella con sarcasmo mientras evocaba una vieja frase que leyó en alguna novela _(...) **esta frase la saque del libro"Harry Potter y la Camara Secreta". Soy una fanatica empedernida de esa saga y pense que esa frase vendria muy bien para este capitulo.**

**Saludos!**

* * *

**Capitulo IV**

Kisara miraba anonadada a Seto. No podía entender cómo, luego de todas las discusiones que tuvieron desde aquel encuentro en su oficina, él le proponía quedarse a comer en su mansión. Él había alegado que sus criados habían hecho una cena para dos y como Mokuba salió a cenar con Rebecca no quería desperdiciar un plato de comida; además ya era bastante tarde y la hora de la cena ya había pasado.

Aunque él tenía razón, Kisara seguía sin entender porque esa proposición tan desinteresada de su amigo del pasado. Su comportamiento desde su encuentro fue algo diferente sin embargo esto cambiaba todas las cosas. Ella, sin embargo acepto contenta. Seri a un buen momento para decirle acerca de su pasado.

La cena paso sin muchos inconvenientes. Los criados de Seto prepararon el plato favorito del Ceo: Carne y patatas, que según el gusto de la peliblanca estaban exquisitas. Cuando terminaron de comer y levantaban los platos sucios Seto le pregunto:

-¿Hace cuánto trabajas para Pegasus, Kisara?

-No hace mucho, en realidad. Mi padre era conocido de Maximilian. Un día él llamo a casa preguntando si mi padre conocía algún dibujante competente para el departamento de arte, ya que había varios puestos vacantes; y como mi padre me enseño a dibujar le pareció que yo era la más capacitada para ello. Pegasus vio mis dibujos y al parecer les gustaron porque no he tenido una queja de él desde que entre a trabajar.

Seto se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras un mayordomo le traía dos tazas de café humeantes.

-¿Quieres café? – Pregunto él acercándole una taza

-Sí, muchas gracias Seto- Respondió Kisara cuando tomo la taza de la bandeja- ¿y tú como llegaste a tener esta enorme empresa siendo tan joven?

-Es una historia larga, pero solamente te diré que la empresa era de mi padrastro y yo la herede limpiamente al igual que esta mansión.

Kisara supo que Seto no hablaría más del tema, por eso se limitó a ver el techo, distraída mientras que pensaba las posibilidades que tenía para seguir con el proyecto en su departamento tranquila.

-Seto, muchísimas gracias por la comida y el café pero debo irme. Mañana tengo que ir temprano a la oficina y tengo que terminar varios bocetos para mañana, discúlpame.

-Ni lo menciones. Ya es muy tarde es verdad. Entonces, mañana las 5 de la tarde nos encontramos en los viejos hangares de Kaiba Corp.?-Propuso seto mientras acompañaba a su invitada hacia la puerta.

-Sí, perfecto. ¿Te importa que lleve a alguien conmigo? Es que necesito a una persona ajena para que de una opinión.

Seto negó con la cabeza mientras le estrechaba la mano a Kisara a modo de saludo.

Kisara estaba sentada en un banco en el jardín del orfanato viendo el hermoso atardecer que se proyectaba en el cielo. Unas lágrimas amargas rodeaban su rostro mientras sostenía una carta. Escucho que alguien se acercaba, se sentaba a su lado y la abrazaba. Aquel cálido abrazo familiar hizo que sus lágrimas aumentaran y se acurrucara en el hombro de su acompañante, llorando silenciosamente.

-¿Es realmente necesario que me vaya dentro de un mes, Señora Potter? ¿Qué va a ser de Seto y Mokuba cuando me vaya de aquí? No quiero perderlos, son mis mejores amigos aquí, mis hermanos.

La señora Potter, una mujer joven de ojos verdes esmeraldas y cabello negro azabache miro a su nueva hija con ternura y le dedico la sonrisa más sincera que Kisara jamás vio.

-Pequeña no debes pensar eso, seguramente puedas visitar a tus amigos cuantas veces quieras, no voy a dejar que te separes de ellos de un día para otro, te lo prometo.

Kisara levanto la cabeza y sus ojos azules miraron a la que sería su nueva madre; en ese momento supo que no había otra opción que aferrarse religiosamente a esa promesa y que además aquella mujer jamás dejaría que nada malo le pasara, ella tenía un corazón de oro. Sin embargo ella tenía el presentimiento que aquel plazo de un mes que le dieron pasaría demasiado rápido, sin poder despedirse correctamente de sus amigos.

Ella suspiró amargamente y contesto:

-¿Enserio? ¿Tú podrías hacer eso por mí? Entonces aceptare ser adoptada por ustedes, aunque me separe de Seto.

En ese momento algo hizo clic en la mente de Kisara y salto de su cama como si tuviera un resorte. Aquello no era la realidad, era todo producto de su mente. Acceder a esos recuerdos dolorosos solo incremento la tristeza y el resentimiento hacia su nuevo compañero de trabajo. Tristeza porque no recordara quien era y resentimiento porque aún seguía sin creer que Seto fuera tan orgulloso y altanero.

"En fin, creo que tendré que aceptar que las personas cambian y que al parecer soy la única que sigue siendo la de antes" Pensó ella con amargura mientras se ponía sus pantuflas y su bata.

El reloj de su pieza marcaba que eran las 6 de la mañana. Volvió a suspirar y con resignación tomo el boceto de la nueva arena que se construiría en los hangares de la Kaiba Corp.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, Kisara no se dio cuenta de cómo el tiempo transcurrió velozmente y que si no se apresuraba llegaría tarde al trabajo. "Vaya, el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes" pensó ella con sarcasmo mientras evocaba una vieja frase que leyó en alguna novela de las que ella solía leer cuando disponía del tiempo para hacerlo. "En fin creo que tendré que ir a la oficina, será divertido contarle los acontecimientos de anoche a Tea".

Seto, seguía dando vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. No podía sacarse de la cabeza aquella niña de ojos azules y más aún seguía sin recordar quien era. Lo único que sabía era que estaba en el orfanato al mismo momento que el pero aún faltaba algo. "¿Por qué me resulta tan familiar y a la vez tan doloroso recordarla? Debo saber quién es ella".

Siguió perdido en sus pensamientos con sus ojos cerrados hasta que el sol entro con fuerza por el gran ventanal de su habitación, sin embargo no pudo averiguar absolutamente nada. Se sentía terriblemente agotado, hace semanas que no dormía bien y la noche pasada no era la excepción.

Con el torneo, sus negocios en el extranjero y aquella misteriosa niña, el joven Ceo no tenía tiempo ni siquiera para descansar. Pensaba en dejar que su vicepresidente se encargara de toda la empresa por un día y que solamente ira a la cita pautada con Kisara. Él podría darse el lujo de faltar a su trabajo por un día, al fin y al cabo era su propio jefe.

Su celular sonó al mismo momento que se preparaba para una relajante ducha de agua caliente. Malhumorado tomo a regañadientes su celular y dijo fríamente:

-¿Quién habla?

-Hola Kaiba, soy Yugi Motto. ¿Cómo estás?-Le replico una vocecita aguda del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Yugi? ¿Qué quieres? Espero que sea algo importante, no estoy para perder el tiempo contigo.

-Está bien Kaiba, solo quería preguntarte si es verdad el rumor que corre acerca de un torneo que estas organizando. Joey está desesperado por saber cuándo comienza.

-¿Tu amigo el perrito faldero quiere saber cuándo será el torneo? ¿Por qué no se preocupa en calificar para ello y no molestarme con cosas sin sentido? Si me disculpas tengo que hacer cosas importantes para variar. Adiós Yugi.

Luego de pasar casi todo el día ocupado con los proyectos atrasados y creando algunos nuevos, Seto estaba totalmente relajado y listo para afrontar la cita de negocios con Kisara. Sabía que seguramente la peliblanca diría algo que lo pondría de muy mal humor, sin embargo esa idea no le importó, estaba de muy buen humor como para que algún comentario lo cambiara.

Llego al lugar de la cita puntual, sin embargo distinguió la silueta de Kisara parada en el campo abierto y maldijo internamente. "No puede ser que ella haya llegado antes que yo, es una obsesiva con la puntualidad". Bajo del Ferrari negro de un salto y salió al encuentro de su compañera.

-Hola Kisara buenas tardes. ¿Llegue a tiempo o tu llegaste muy temprano?

La aludida levanto la cabeza en dirección e inexplicablemente ella lo miraba con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios.

-En realidad Seto, quise asegurarme y decidir el lugar donde poder construir la arena. Además quería conocer el lugar porque jamás había venido a esta parte de la ciudad. En fin, ¿quieres poner manos a la obra? Aun mi invitado no llego y quiero matar el tiempo.

El solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia los hangares. Ella suspiro resignada y lo siguió a paso decidido. Mientas caminaba a su lado pensaba porque ahora, luego de años no verse y encontrarse en una situación extremadamente rara, se sentía fuertemente atraída por él, algo que no pasaba cuando estaban en el orfanato. Sin embargo dejo esos pensamientos de lado y se enfocó en hacer su trabajo.

Estuvieron varios minutos en cada hangar observando y anotando todas las fallas que tenían los 6 depósitos.

Cuando estaban en el último, el celular de Kisara comenzó a sonar con una melodía que a Seto le pareció muy familiar.

-Hola, habla Kisara.

Ella escucho muy concentrada lo que decían al otro lado de la línea y respondió:

-Está bien, dirígete al último hangar que nos encontraremos ahí- Colgó el celular y añadió- Seto mi invitado ya llego. ¿Podrías ser tan amable de acompañarme a recibirlo?

El no respondió y comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia la puerta del hangar. Cuando ambos llegaron a la entrada Seto no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y todo su buen humor se desplomo hacia el suelo. La persona que Kisara había invitado a dar su opinión fue la última que Seto hubiera querido ver en su vida.


	5. Capitulo V

**Hola a todos nuevamente! este capitulo me costo horrores escribirlo, sin razon aparente. Espero que perdonen mi falta de ideas. Gracias!**

* * *

**Capitulo V**

"Definitivamente hoy no es mi día" Pensó seto mirando al recién llegado con cara de pocos amigos. "De todas las personas que hay en el mundo, a Kisara se le ocurre traer a la más entrometida del mundo"

Kisara, mientras tanto estaba saludando a su invitado calurosamente y se acercaba dónde estaba seto petrificado.

-Seto te presento a Joey Wheeler, creo que nos podrá ayudar bastante en nuestro proyecto. Él es un...

-...Perro faldero quizá?- Interrumpió seto claramente enojado- Wheeler que haces aquí? Pensé que le había dicho a Yugi que no iban a saber del torneo hasta que estuviera del todo preparado.

-Disculpen caballeros, ¿se conocen?-Pregunto ella tímida y sorprendida

-¿Kis, querida no sabías que LO conocía?- Respondió dulcemente Joey tomándola de la cintura- Es un conocido nuestro del duelo de monstruos.

-¿Enserio? ¿Es cierto eso? Bueno eso simplifica las cosas entonces. Pongamos manos a la obra. Joey te mostrare la idea que tengo sobre la arena de duelo. ¿Seto te importaría terminar de revisar el último hangar para las remodelaciones?

Seto, visiblemente de mal humor, dio media vuelta y se dirigió al lugar de donde había salido hacia dos minutos. Kisara, por su parte, sin pensar mucho en el estado de ánimo de su socio, tomo de la mano a Joey y fueron hacia su auto para sacar los mapas de la futura arena de duelo.

-Asique conocías a seto y no me dijiste nada cuando hable contigo por teléfono- Dijo Kisara seria.

-Kis, linda...

-Te dije miles de veces que no me llames así Joey. Me parece que está más que claro que somos amigos y solamente te llame para que me des tu opinión acerca del proyecto. ¿Pensaste que te iba a dar otra oportunidad?.

-Absolutamente no Kis, solamente se me ocurrió que sería divertido molestar un rato a Kaiba y además estar solos un momento.

-Perfecto. Entonces no te molestara si por una vez en tu vida respetas mi opinión de que te enfoques en esto.

Luego, abrió el mapa sobre el capot del auto y señalo los puntos de referencia, explicándole que iría en cada uno. Joey miraba el mapa con cara de ingenuidad y se aseguró que definitivamente que no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que Kisara le explicaba.

-Kis espera. Puedes repetir lo que estabas diciendo pero ahora en español? No entiendo nada de lo que me dices.

Ella lo fulmino con la mirada y con un suspiro respondió:

-Mi idea es construir una arena para las semifinales y finales en el centro de estos hangares. Claro que no se va a descubrir hasta que se definan los duelistas aspirantes a finalistas. Vamos a utilizar hologramas para tapar la estructura, que además vamos a reutilizar para iluminar el estadio cuando se inaugure. ¿Qué te parece?

-La idea es genial, ¿pero cómo vas a hacer esto sola? Es más que evidente que Kaiba va poner el dinero para el diseño, pero después seguramente se desligue de todo.

-¡Oh, Joey no digas eso! Seto no va ser eso. Además ¿Importa? Mejor si yo me tengo que encargar de todo y no depender de la opinión de Kaiba. Lo que no entiendo es porque ustedes dos se llevan tan mal.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Kis, solamente te diré que tenemos intereses diferentes.

-Ah, como quieras Joseph, siempre haces lo que quieres. ¿Por qué no vas a recorrer los hangares, completas la ficha con todas los arreglos y vienes a casa esta noche para ver que observaste?

-Sería una buena idea.- respondió Joey, dando media vuelta para dirigirse al primer hangar dejando a Kisara sumida en la duda más profunda.


	6. Capitulo VI

**(1) las cartas acreditadoras sirven para pasar de hangar en el torneo, pero eso voy a dejarlo para los proximos capitulos. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Capitulo VI**

-¿Chicago?, ¿Estás hablando enserio?

Kisara no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Seto la estaba invitando a ir a Chicago, sin trabajo, los dos... solos. Ella sostuvo su celular con fuerza, temerosa de que se caiga de un momento a otro. Del otro lado de la línea se escuchaba la respiración impaciente de Kaiba y unas risas de fondo, seguramente de su hermano, Mokuba.

-Déjame pensar unos días Seto, es demasiado repentino. Además hay millones de cosas que hacer aquí antes de Navidad. Pegasus quiere que cerremos todos los contratos que tenemos pendientes antes del 24 y la verdad que estoy sobrepasada.

-Kisara, no entiendes-Dijo Seto a punto de enfadarse- no te pido que vengas conmigo a Chicago en unos días, te pido que me acompañes a Chicago esta noche. El jet privado saldrá a las 9 de la compañía. Avísame media hora antes si vienes. Tengo que colgar, hay un problema aquí, luego hablamos. Adiós.

-Pero Seto...-replico Kisara en vano.

"¿Irse a Chicago, una semana antes de navidad, con el torneo a medio organizar, con Pegasus pidiéndome diseños continuamente, con todo el trabajo que tengo últimamente? Es una locura. Aunque no me vendría mal un descanso. No Kisara compórtate, tienes que cumplir con tus tareas, además ya organizaste todo para la noche de navidad quedaste con Tea, su novio y Joey en ir a cenar. A quien engaño, ¿ir a cenar con ellos, como todos los años, sin diversión más que ver como ellos juegan y cuentan anécdotas de sus viajes? Creo que tomare el consejo y me iré, de todos modos el viaje lo tenía que realizarlo"

Los últimos 3 meses fueron vertiginosos para la peliblanca. Luego de ese encuentro con Joey en los hangares del torneo y su reunión en la casa de Kisara, las cosas no andaban muy bien. Aunque su trabajo con el torneo era impecable, su relación con Seto y Joey era desastrosa. Primero porque el castaño era muy difícil de llevar y peleaban todo el tiempo. Por otro lado, Wheeler le reprochaba continuamente que ella estuviera más tiempo con su enemigo que con él, por lo que surgían peleas a diario.

Ella admitía su culpa de haber querido haber intentado otra vez salir con Joey, ¿pero qué iba a hacer? la verdad que era alguien a quien no podía olvidar; Sin embargo algo salió mal. En la última cita que tuvo con él, Kisara le confeso que ella sentía algo fuerte por el castaño y que su amor por el rubio no era como antes. A decir verdad le costaba muchísimo no pensar en él desde que lo encontró, y con Joey era doble de difícil. El, como era de esperarse se enfadó, y desde ese día no volvió a llamar.

El torneo marchaba sobre ruedas, y Kisara se asombró de todas las cosas que pudo hacer en tres meses. Los hangares y el exterior estaban completamente restaurados y el estadio estaba a medio construir, por lo que el proyecto terminaría más rápido de lo que ella había imaginado. Pero había algo que la desanimaba. Sentía que algo malo ocurriría, y pronto. Tal vez fuera que sus días trabajando con Kaiba estaban contados y eso la entristecía. Sin embargo, debían hacer algo antes que esta locura terminara: El viaje a Chicago.

Revisando el plano y la construcción de la arena de duelo, Seto se dio cuenta que necesitaban unas piezas claves para ocultar el estadio y debían viajar a Chicago para conseguirlas. Lo que le pareció extraño a Kisara fue el hecho que justamente una semana antes de navidad Kaiba le propusiera viajar a Estados Unidos para conseguir esa pieza. Ella dudo en viajar porque era algo apresurado e imprevisto, pero por otro lado, esta invitación tan desinteresada de seto por ir rápidamente a Chicago sin explicaciones, despertó su curiosidad, por lo que decidió definitivamente ir y sin dudar marco el número de Tea para dejarle las indicaciones para las próximas semanas.

Mokuba miraba alegre a Seto mientras este preparaba su maleta.

-¿Es necesario que te vayas a Chicago? Digo, podrás encontrar a esa chica cualquier día de tu vida, ¿Por qué en este preciso momento, justamente una semana antes de navidad?

-Mokuba, como si no supiera que te encanta que te deje la casa solamente para ti y Rebecca; y tu segunda pregunta no es de tu incumbencia. Simplemente tengo curiosidad por saber que fue de ella, eso es todo.

-¡Hermano! ¿Cómo vas a decir eso?- Dijo él entre risas- ¿Piensas que no me pongo triste cuando te vas? Sigo sin entender algo, ¿Por qué le dices a Kisara que te acompañe?

-¡Mokuba! ¿Eres reportero? ¿O policía? ¡Deja de hacer preguntas!

-OH vamos Seto, ella se oía tan desconcentrada como yo cuando la invitaste, por no mencionar tu leve timidez.

-Solo la invite por trabajo, ¿Contento? el viaje lo teníamos que hacer para conseguir unos materiales de la arena de duelos. No pienses que voy a invitarla a salir ni nada por el estilo, si eso es lo que te imaginas.

-Está bien, si tú lo dices...-concluyo Mokuba con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro mientras salía de la habitación.

"¡Que ideas que tiene este chico! No sé de donde las habrá sacado. Creer que yo saldría con Kisara, por favor. A decir verdad, no es desagradable, es una muchacha guapa, no lo niego, pero hay algo en ella que... ¿Seto de que estás hablando?" Medito el mientras tomaba una taza de café humeante en su escritorio, luego de terminar de hacer su maleta. "Ella es una compañera TEMPORAL de trabajo, nada más. TEMPORAL. Alguien que va a desaparecer luego de terminar con el torneo y que jamás voy a volver a ver. Entonces: ¿Por qué es que pienso en ella a diario? ¿Por qué será que cuando se me planteo este viaje en la primera persona que pensé es en ella? ¡BASTA!, no puedo estar enamorándome de ella, eso es imposible, es algo que no entra en mi mentalidad. Pero ¿recuerdas como reaccionaste cuando la viste con Wheeler en el hangar?, eso no es precisamente una respuesta adecuada de alguien que no le importa Kisara, ¿o no Kaiba? Además está chica del orfanato, no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza, ¿POR QUÉ?"

(Flash back)

-¿Por qué tienes que irte?- Pregunto el joven Seto a una niña de cabellos blancos

-Porque si Seti. Al fin encontré una familia que me quiere y me siento cómoda con ella. Pero no te pongas así, ellos me prometieron que los visitaría cada semana asique no estaremos muy distanciados que digamos.- respondió ella con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Lo prometes? ¿Prometes que estarás conmigo siempre?

-Si Seto, lo prometo. Siempre estaré contigo, pase lo que pase...

(Fin del Flash back)

-Señor Kaiba, ¿se encuentra bien?

Seto miró hacia arriba y encontró a una de sus criadas observándolo de cerca, con cara de preocupación. Él la despidió con un simple si en forma de susurro y se concentró en la carpeta con las reglas del torneo que tenía en su mesa. Después de lo que a él le parecieron unos minutos, tocaron la puerta vigorosamente.

-¿Seto, hermano estas vivo?- Pregunto Mokuba desde el umbral.-Te aviso que saldré con Rebecca esta noche y volveremos tarde. Suerte en tu vuelo hermano.

-Me lo suponía. Esta bien Mokuba gracias, igual no es nada del otro mundo. Te ruego que no destroces la casa como la última vez. Los arreglos me salieron muy caros.

El sin contestar fue hacia la puerta ya que habían tocado el timbre, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios. Al abrir, se encontró con Kisara. Ella cargaba una ligera y pequeña valija, que ella llevaba en una sola mano sin esfuerzo. La peliblanca lo saludo alegremente y pregunto si Seto estaba en casa, a lo que él respondió:

-¡Oh, Kisara hola!, no te esperaba tan temprano. Seto esta en su estudio, como siempre. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No te molestes Moki, sé el camino, gracias. ¿Qué ánimos tiene?

-La verdad que es la primera vez que lo veo emocionado por un viaje pero sabes cómo es Seto, una caja de sorpresas. Si quieres puedes dejar las maletas aquí.

-Oh, sí gracias otra vez. ¿Mejor andar con cuidado no? Bueno en fin, supongo que saldrás, ¡asique que te diviertas! y feliz navidad.

Kisara se despidió de Mokuba con otra sonrisa y comenzó a subir las escaleras al despacho de Seto con el presentimiento de que algo grande iba a ocurrir en este extraño viaje. Alejo las ideas raras de su cabeza mientras tocaba la puerta tímidamente. Del otro lado se escuchó un leve, "adelante", dando pie a la peliblanca a ingresar.

-Hola Seto.- dijo ella tímidamente mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los lujosos asientos de cuero que adornaban el lugar

-Hola Kisara, supongo que Mokuba te abrió ¿no? ¿Quieres algo para beber?

- Si y no, gracias. Aquí estoy como me pediste, puntual. Sabes, ahora que lo pienso, nunca me dijiste él porque del viaje, tan apresurado. Es por lo de las piezas ¿verdad?

- Efectivamente es así, las necesitamos cuanto antes y no podemos perder tiempo. Ahora que sacaste el tema, estuve leyendo las reglas y no son muy diferentes a las de Ciudad Batallas. El diseño de las cartas acreditadoras (1) no está mal, sin embargo no veo que temática usaste para ellas.

-Intenté hacerlas lo más fielmente posible, salvo por algunos cambios. Pero creo que lo demás está bien. Lo clásico Seto, según el criterio de Pegasus. Los 4 elementos naturales: Agua, fuego, tierra y aire, y si hay otro más- dijo ella viendo la reacción de su compañero- es la del trueno porque la verdad son 10 hangares que usaremos para las eliminatorias por eso solo 5 pasaran a las semifinales, no sin antes tener las 1 de las 5 cartas y haber avanzado en todos los niveles de los elementos.

-¿No es un poco retorcido?, no creo que un perro como Wheeler pueda entenderlo.

-Kaiba, por favor, te ruego que no toquemos temas personales- respondió Kisara fríamente al mismo momento que Seto recibía una llamada.

5 minutos después, él le comunico a Kisara que su jet privado estaba listo y que en 15 minutos partirían rumbo a Chicago. Ella comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, no por temerle a los aviones, sino porque sabía que este viaje cambiaría rotundamente la relación que mantenía con Seto, para bien o para mal, pero el resultado lo conocería cuando volviera de la travesía y debía enfrentarlo como la persona valiente que ella era en su interior.


	7. Capitulo VII

**Con respecto a la "Licencia Internacional" es algo que se me ocurrio mientras escribia. Si existe, haganlo saber :)**

* * *

**Capitulo VII**

Kisara suspiro resignada mientras miraba por la ventana del Jet. Hacia 2 horas que habían emprendido el viaje y al instante la peliblanca se arrepintió de su decisión. Haber acompañado a Seto a Chicago era algo que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, mas con la proximidad de la navidad. Ella no solía festejar, ni mucho menos creía en esa celebración inventada para el marketing; pero tenía una excusa para poder disfrutar unas mini vacaciones de su trabajo. Sin embargo, ahora estaba metida en el jet privado de Seto, sin poder emplear el tiempo de descanso con tranquilidad.

"Aunque pensándolo bien, no fue una locura después de todo. Ya estas arriba del avión y lo único que ves debajo de él es el Océano Atlántico. ¿Qué pretendes, que Kaiba ordene regresar a Londres, por el simple hecho de que tienes ganas de pasar la navidad sola y en tu casa? Creo que soy demasiado ingenua al creer que él me haría ese favor...". El hilo de sus pensamientos siguió corriendo hasta que, sin pensarlo, ella se quedó profundamente dormida, a pocas horas de llegar a su destino.

Kisara sintió que alguien la despertaba suavemente, tocándola en el hombro. Ella abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta que Seto era quien la había despertado. La peliblanca al verlo tan cerca de ella (y, además de seguir bajo la influencia del sueño)

Sonrió, haciendo que su rostro se iluminara y sus ojos azules brillaran intensamente. Ella sin pensarlo dos veces, acaricio su rostro tiernamente, mientras murmuraba algo incomprensible.

De repente todo el panorama cambio. Kisara estaba en la puerta del orfanato, acompañada por un hombre alto y joven; que miraba extrañado como ella con lágrimas en los ojos le suplicaba que la dejase un día más con Seto y Mokuba.

-¿Quieres estar un día más con ellos? ¿No me dijiste que querías irte de aquí cuanto antes y que estabas cómoda con nosotros?

-Sí y no cambie de opinión al respecto señor Potter, pero quiero quedarme con ellos un día más, solo un día más y le prometo que nunca los voy a volver a ver...

Inmediatamente, Kisara se despertó sobresaltada, con un grito ahogado en su garganta y empapada de sudor frio. Vio su reflejo en la ventanilla del Jet y luego desvió la vista a su reloj; eran las 4 de la mañana. Ella suspiro contrariada y supo que no se volvería a dormir hasta que aterrizaran, por lo que decidió buscar algo que mantuviera entretenida durante el tiempo que le quedaba adentro del avión.

Por su parte, Seto reflexionaba sobre lo que llegaría a encontrar en ese vertiginoso viaje con la peliblanca. Él no era una persona que se dejase guiar por sus instintos humanos, pero con Kisara era totalmente diferente. Admitía que ella era totalmente irresistible, con esa mirada inocente y esa sonrisa cautivadora, era realmente bellísima. Sin embargo debía concentrarse en la tarea que había ido a hacer a chicago, no podía dejar que esa atracción física lo distrajera de la búsqueda de aquella joven que aparecía en sus sueños.

Sin embargo, un ruido extraño lo saco de sus pensamientos. Con cautela avanzo hacia el sonido y se sorprendió al ver a Kisara. Ella estaba empapada en sudor frio y tenía la mirada perdida. El asombrado toco su mano tímidamente para comprobar si reaccionaba e instantáneamente la peliblanca respondió dando un saltito, asustada pero inmediatamente reacciono y mirándolo fijamente dijo:

-Adivino, tú tampoco puedes dormir.

-Acertaste, la verdad que no se me da bien el viajar en avión; me gana el insomnio y no resisto la expectativa de llegar cuanto antes – Respondió Seto mientras se sentaba al lado de Kisara- ¿Y tú? No me digas que tienes miedo a volar.

-Por supuesto que no, tuve una pesadilla y me desperté sobresaltada, eso es todo- Replico ella mientras desviaba la mirada, consciente de que se sonrojaba.

"Aunque no fue tan así" Pensó ella mientras se limpiaba el sudor con el dorso de su mano.

-Sabes creo que intentare dormir un poco más antes de llegar a Chicago, si no te importa- Dijo Kisara mientras tomaba la manta que le había proporcionado la empresa. Mientras cerraba los ojos agrego- Buenas Noches Seto.

Después de un par de horas más de vuelo, Seto y Kisara llegaron a Chicago. Previamente él se había encargado de alquilar un auto en el aeropuerto y reservar dos habitaciones en un prestigioso hotel del lugar.

Al aterrizar, el despertó nuevamente a Kisara pero vio que ella ya estaba levantada y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sin embargo, Seto serio le dijo:

-Ya hemos llegado, será mejor que tomes tus cosas rápido porque está por llover torrencialmente y no tengo ganas de mojarme. Por cierto, ya reserve las habitaciones del hotel para que no tengamos problemas en encontrar lugar luego.

Kisara miro a Kaiba con cara de pocos amigos y hecho un vistazo por la ventanilla del jet. Era verdad, el cielo estaba oscuro y mostraba unos nubarrones que amenazaban con descargar el agua que contenían de un momento a otro.

Rápidamente ella tomo sus cosas y siguió al castaño, que se dirigía hacia un hombre que tenía las llaves de un lujoso auto último modelo en sus manos. Este último le dio las llaves a Seto con impaciencia; el al igual que Kaiba y la peliblanca no quería mojarse. Seto tomo las llaves del Mercedes sedan que había rentado, al mismo tiempo que Kisara le pregunto:

-¿Piensas conducir?

-¿Tienes algún problema con ello?- Respondió el burlonamente.

-Déjame pensar. No pero la verdad que dudo que tu tengas licencia de conducir extranjera. Aunque tú firmes el alquiler del auto, no puedes manejarlo a menos que tengas la licencia.

-¿Licencia de conducir extranjera? ¿Hablas enserio?

Pero antes que Kisara pudiera contestar, la persona que le dio las llaves a Seto dijo:

-Disculpe señor Kaiba, pero la señorita tiene razón. Para manejar un auto de esta categoría por Chicago se necesita de ese tipo de licencia especial. Pensé que usted lo sabía señor.

Kisara asentía frenéticamente con la cabeza mientas le mostraba a Seto lo que parecía ser una tarjeta de crédito blanca con una foto de ella y sus datos al costado.

-Pegasus hizo que todo el personal calificado tenga una de estas, por si acaso. Ahora es muy útil ¿No crees? Al fin voy a poder estrenarla, hace años que la tengo guardada en mi billetera- Comento ella mientras tomaba las llaves del Mercedes de la mano del castaño y le daba arranque al auto. Al mismo tiempo que Seto comenzaba a enfurecerse con Kisara, la tormenta comenzaba a desatarse, haciendo que todo lo que estaba debajo de ella quedara mojado, incluido el Ceo.

Resignado él se apresuró a entrar en el auto y vio que Kisara prendía la calefacción. Por mucho que le costara, debía admitir que la peliblanca sabía cómo manejar un auto como aquel. Sin embargo el deseaba que toda esta locura terminara cuanto antes o por lo pronto llegar al hotel rápido, cambiarse la ropa empapada, dormir solo un poco para recargar las baterías y armarse de paciencia y valor para no terminar peleando con Kisara, otra vez.


	8. Capitulo VIII

**Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios. Espero que sea de su agrado!.**

* * *

**Capitulo VIII**

Seto miro por la ventana del acompañante y lanzo un soplido con enfado, mientras Kisara manejaba tranquilamente por el pavimento mojado.

Afuera, la lluvia caía torrencialmente, como en una mala película de terror. Para el castaño era eso; una pesadilla que terminaría de un momento a otro. Él cerró sus ojos y se pellizcó el antebrazo, sin resultado. Todo seguía allí, incluso la peliblanca, que reía a carcajadas ante su actitud.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?

-Nada. Solo intento mantenerme despierto para no ser parte de otra de tus bromas pesadas- En parte Seto decía la verdad, el viaje lo había agotado y el insomnio le había ganado, como siempre.

-¿Bromas pesadas dices? Que tú no estés asesorado de las cosas que tengas o no tengas que hacer para salir al exterior no es asunto mío, Seto. Aunque creo que tienes razón, tienes un aspecto horrible.

-¿Cómo sabes que aspecto tengo si no me has mirado desde que subimos al auto?

Ella no respondió y siguió conduciendo inalterada siguiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos. "¿Como el castaño se había dado cuenta? ¿Es que él esta tan pendiente de mi de repente?, bueno en parte está en lo correcto, pero no le da derecho a contestarme así, de esa manera tan descortés; aunque creo q me pase con lo de la licencia.". Kisara había decidido no mirarlo durante el viaje en el auto aunque la tentación termino venciéndola.

Luego de un paseo por el enorme centro de Chicago, llegaron al imponente hotel donde Seto había reservado dos habitaciones antes de salir de Londres. En la entrada, modernamente decorada con una gran fuente que lanzaba agua de colores, había dos personas uniformadas que al parecer los esperaban.

Kisara detuvo el automóvil en la puerta del hotel mientras que uno de los peones se acercó tímidamente a ella y le pidió las llaves del auto. La peliblanca con una sonrisa amable en su rostro se las entrego y se dirigió hacia la parte trasera del coche para bajar sus maletas, sin embargo Seto y otro de los hombres de la entrada ya las estaban bajando, por lo que ella espero hasta que terminaron de sacarlas del maletero y juntos fueron al interior del hotel para registrarse. Allí una mujer entrada en edad, les pidió amablemente sus pasaportes. Cuando termino de ingresar los datos en la computadora se dirigió a ellos diciendo:

-Bienvenidos al hotel Graham. Señor Kaiba, si es posible el gerente del hotel quiere verlo de inmediato. Señorita Potter tome la llave de su habitación, sus valijas ya están allí.

-Muchas gracias-respondió Kisara cordialmente- Nos vemos más tarde Seto.

Inmediatamente ella tomo el elevador y luego de unos minutos llego al penhouse que el castaño había reservado para ella. En ese piso solo había dos habitaciones, una era la que ella estaba ocupando y la otra seguramente la ocuparía Seto, no porque él sintiera un repentino cariño hacia Kisara, sino para ser más prácticos y poder trabajar tranquilos en su proyecto.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un mundo totalmente diferente al que ella estaba acostumbrada. El apartamento entera estaba elegantemente adornado, con muebles de roble macizo y unos lujosos sillones de cuero negro que formaban la sala de estar. En la pared izquierda había una puerta blanca que llevaba a la cocina y enfrente de ella había una puerta enteramente de vidrio que conducía a un fino balcón privado decorado con unas coloridas flores naturales. En la pared derecha estaba la única habitación del lugar, pintada de un blanco inmaculado y una cama grande en el centro cubierta con sabanas de raso y satén del mismo color. Kisara siguió recorriendo la gran habitación y se dio cuenta de que sus valijas ya estaban allí, como le habían dicho con la diferencia de que toda la ropa que había llevado a la "expedición" (poca por ser una mujer, según lo que ella pensaba) había sido perfectamente acomodada en su vestidor personal. La peliblanca suspiro asombrada y se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras tocaba la suave textura del satén de su cama cuando decidió que se daría un baño rápido para aflojar las tenciones que le provocaba el avión y cambiarse la ropa que la lluvia había mojado cuando aterrizaron.

Luego de la ducha se sintió mucho más descansada y restablecida, por lo que decidió revisar el plano del estadio para ver el nombre de la pieza de deberían comprar, aunque al instante se dio cuenta que al día siguiente comenzaría la víspera de navidad, por lo que ningún negocio estaría abierto; por ende resolvió que leería un libro en la galería. Posteriormente, cuando Kisara estaba cómodamente sentada en un sillón y leyendo por enésima vez su libro favorito escucho la puerta del penhouse abrirse y cerrarse de un fuerte golpe y la voz de Seto enfadado diciendo:

-¡Esto es inaceptable! ¡Como un hotel de tanto prestigio puede cometer un error tan grande! ¡Esto es inaceptable!

-¿Me quieres decir que paso en la reunión Seto para que te altere tanto?- pregunto ella entrando a la sala de estar- siéntate y cuéntame que sucedió.

-No necesito sentarme, gracias Kisara. ¿De veras quieres saber que paso? Mira que no te va a agradar la sorpresa que te voy a dar.

-Oh vamos Seto, no creo que sea mucho peor que la que me dio Pegasus cuando me dijo que trabajaría contigo.

-No necesito tu sarcasmo ahora, Kisara. ¿Sabes lo que sucedió? El hotel tomo mal la reserva y en vez de darme los dos penhouse solo apartó este y el de al lado está ocupado; lo que significa que...

-Lo que significa que tendremos que vivir los dos aquí por el tiempo que estemos en Chicago-completo ella en voz baja.

Kisara sintió la noticia como si fuera un balde de agua fría.

La idea de vivir, es decir convivir con Seto durante el tiempo que ellos estuvieran en Chicago era una locura, totalmente inaceptable; digna de una mala telenovela de la tarde. Sin embargo allí estaba ella parada mirando fijamente al Ceo y con la expresión totalmente cambiada. Era como si le hubieran dicho que su madre murió en un trágico accidente.

-Bueno, tendremos que quedarnos aquí. Llame a mi secretaria para que averiguara si en algún otro hotel de categoría había habitaciones disponibles pero todos los hoteles están desbordados.

Seto tampoco se tomaba la noticia con alegría. Llevaba horas sin dormir, aun tenía la ropa mojada, estaba de mal humor por lo del automóvil y la gota que rebalso el vaso fue esto.

"¿Cómo hare para tolerarla si a duras penas podemos estar en la misma habitación por unos minutos? Esto es una catástrofe. Linda navidad voy a pasar, aunque mucho no me importe esperaba estar solo entre cuatro paredes arreglando los detalles de la búsqueda y ahora todo se echó a perder. ¿Cómo voy a hacer para encontrar a la muchacha sin que Kisara se entere? No es que me moleste y es más Mokuba estaba en lo cierto al pensar que tal vez ella seria de ayuda pero el problema es que ella es una entrometida y querrá saber todo lo que hago; ¡ah diablos! ¡Qué suerte la mía!"

-Seto, creo que deberías ir a darte un baño y sacarte la ropa mojada, por si te resfrías, si quieres podríamos arreglar este mal entendido que existe entre nosotros ¿no?, será lo mejor si tenemos que estar aquí unos días- sugirió Kisara luego de tomar uno de los juegos de llaves de la repisa más cercana a la puerta de salida. Luego, con una sonrisa en su rostro añadió- iré a dar un paseo a pie, si quieres charlar luego estaré en el café de la esquina del hotel, el día está muy lindo como para no aprovecharlo. Hasta luego.

El castaño se dio la vuela sin contestarle y tomo su teléfono celular para apagarlo, después de todo y aunque no quisiera la peliblanca tenía razón, otra vez; por lo que decidió darse un refrescante baño de agua caliente para aclarar las ideas. Sin embargo, cuando salió de la ducha, se sentía más confundido y aturdido que antes; con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza: cómo sobrevivir a Kisara y la navidad que se aproximaba rápidamente al mismo tiempo y no salir lastimado en el intento.


	9. Capitulo IX

**Como siempre digo, espero que les guste ;)**

* * *

**Capitulo IX **

La lluvia caía intensamente en la tarde de Londres y aunque era la hora del té, no había ni un alma en la calle. Sin embargo el panorama fue cortado cuando un castaño y una peliblanca ingresaron a un café totalmente mojados, aunque traían consigo dos paraguas. Ellos se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana y pidieron dos cafés dobles muy humeantes para eliminar el frio que habían tomado de afuera.

Mientras esperaban los cafés, Kisara miraba pasar los autos por la ventana mientras pensaba que hacía un mes que habían regresado de su viaje a Chicago y las cosas no habían salido como ella esperaba.

**Flash Back**

Era la noche del 24 de diciembre y Kisara disfrutaba la suave brisa que soplaba en el balcón del piso que compartía (lamentablemente para ella) con Seto, mientras leía uno de sus libros favoritos. Ella estaba absorta en su lectura cuando escucho a lo lejos el sonido de un celular. Inocentemente atendió el llamado, sin darse cuenta que era el celular del castaño. Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó la voz de un adolescente diciendo:

-¡Hola hermano! ¡Feliz navidad! ¿Cómo esta Chicago?

-¿Mokuba?- pregunto la peliblanca atónita- ¿Eres tú?

-¿Kisara?- respondió el moreno igual de sorprendido- ¿Por qué contestas el celular de mi hermano? ¿Acaso interrumpí algo? ¡Lo siento!

Ella sintió que su cara enrojecía y comenzaba a hiperventilar con la sola mención de que el ojiazul y ella estuvieran juntos, sin embargo se sintió aliviada al darse cuenta de que el pequeño no podía verla.

-No Mokuba, Seto no está conmigo, en realidad no se a dónde diablos fue y olvido su celular en el sofá. Sabes cómo es se deja llevar por su orgullo, pero no te preocupes yo le avisare que llamaste.-confesó la peliblanca amargamente- ¿Quieres que le deje un mensaje en especial?

-Oh ya veo. ¿Discutieron de nuevo, no? Ustedes dos no sé cómo están trabajando juntos la verdad, pero bueno ya aprenderán a llevarse bien. No Kis, no te preocupes solo quería saber cómo estaban y desearles una feliz navidad. De todos modos lo llamare a la madrugada. ¡Adiós Kis!

- Está bien. Le diré a tu hermano que llamaste. Adiós Moki ¡feliz navidad!

Kisara cortó el teléfono al mismo tiempo que Seto entraba con una gran bolsa en su mano. Él estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que no se percató de que Kisara tenía su celular en la mano. Seto se dirigió a la habitación a guardar el paquete, la peliblanca lo siguió y recargándose en el marco de la puerta dijo tímidamente:

-seto perdóname pero hace un rato sonó tu celular y me tome el atrevimiento de contestarlo.

-¿Qué hiciste qué? Como te atreviste Kisara? ¿Si era una llamada personal?

-si lo se seto, perdóname tienes razón. Si te hace sentir bien solo era tu hermano preguntándote como estabas y deseándote feliz navidad. Igual me prometió que te llamaría a la medianoche.

Seto no contesto y se dedicó a sacar los pequeños envoltorios de la gran bolsa, depositándolos sobre la cama de Kisara. Ella al ver que su compañero no le contestaba se dirigió a su actividad anterior, con ganas de matar a cierto castaño. "si la noche anterior fue un desastre, esta noche será de terror. No es mi culpa que su secretaria sea incompetente y por su culpa tuviera que dormir en el sofá".

El castaño, por su parte, tomo su teléfono celular, queriendo constatar que había sido su hermano quien había llamado. Al ver que era él quien llamo, tecleo el número de Mokuba y espero a que este contestara; cuando lo hizo el castaño dijo:

-hola hermanito ¿cómo estás? Asique hablaste con Kisara?

-¡hola hermano! Feliz navidad! Ah si ella fue muy amable conmigo diciendo que te habías ido. Supongo que te lo comento ¿no?

-si no lo menciones. Es la peor semana de mi vida. La verdad que convivir con ella es un infierno. No sé cómo sobreviviré una semana con ella.

-¿Tan terrible es? Yo que pensé que sería de ayuda que convivieran en el viaje…

-¿Qué tu qué? ¿Mokuba que hiciste? ¿Estás completamente loco?- interrumpió Seto con enfado.

-Hay Seto no seas tan fatalista, solo fue una broma. Pensé que sería divertido y además mejoraría tu relación con Kisara- dijo Mokuba entre risas mientras hablaba con su hermano.

-Lo que tú no entiendes Mokuba, es que el que está soportándola aquí soy yo no tú, esto es un infierno. ¿Pudiste encontrar lo que te pedí?- respondió el castaño mientras acomodaba su ropa usada en su valija vacía.

-Si hermano, el encuentro se pactó para las 5 de la tarde de mañana, en la cafetería que está enfrente del hotel. Escucha tengo que colgar, Rebecca está esperándome abajo para ir al cine y a la cena de navidad de la empresa; pero antes, ¿es verdad lo de la licencia internacional?

-Si Mokuba, es verdad; y no me lo recuerdes, porque no tengo ganas de estar de mal humor de nuevo. Lo único que te pido es que tengas cuidado y no rompas ningún jarrón ¿sí? Adiós hermano, feliz navidad.

Seto colgó su celular con un suspiro de resignación y de repente sintió deseos de estar en Londres para poder reprender a Mokuba y su pequeño chascarrillo porque esta vez sí se había pasado y mucho. "¿Hacerme creer que fue un error de mi secretaria cuando el sabia la verdad? Ese muchacho se pasó de listo, definitivamente se ganó el castigo de su vida. En fin, creo que aguantare lo que sea necesario."

Rápidamente termino de guardar los regalos de navidad para su hermano (lamentablemente para el también para Kisara) y hecho un vistazo al reloj de pulsera que llevaba en su muñeca: eran las 8:30. Si quería llegar a tiempo a la cena de navidad debería comenzar a cambiarse. El hilo de sus pensamientos fue cortado por la voz de Kisara.

-Perdón que te moleste Seto, pero ¿podría pasar a buscar mi ropa? Hace unos minutos me llamo el gerente del hotel para avisarme que estamos invitados a la cena de navidad en el salón comedor, ¿quieres ir?

El ojiazul la miro perplejo y solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras seguía con la mirada a su acompañante en su fugaz paso por la habitación. Horas más tarde, luego de que Kisara y seto pelearan infinidad de veces por el uso del baño, el vestidor, entre otras cosas; ellos ya estaban sentados en una de las lujosas mesas del salón. Allí se encontraron con las personas más influyentes de Chicago, casualmente, casi todos futuros clientes de la exitosa Kaiba Corp.

El reloj marcaba que faltaban 5 minutos para el 25 de diciembre y todos los invitados estaban con la copa de champagne en su mano y con una sonrisa en el rostro esperando a las 12 de la noche para poder celebrar la navidad. Seto y Kisara no estaban exentos. Ambos disfrutaban la compañía del otro, mediante chistes, bromas y risas.

-Kisara quiero decirte que…

- No Seto, no me digas nada solo déjate llevar.

Seto la tomo por los hombros y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, en medio de toda aquella gente, con miles de ojos mirándolos; sin embargo no les importo, estaban en su mundo, en su sintonía, solamente pensando en el abrazo del otro, realmente aquello fue un milagro de navidad…

**Fin del flashback**

Kisara con la mirada perdida observaba las gotas de lluvia caer, rememorando aquel extraño hecho sonrojada.

-Kisara, ¿estás bien?- Pregunto Seto mientras sacudía una mano enfrente de su cara.

- Que... si Seto, solo estoy un poco cansada, es el cambio de horario. Pero para que me citaste aquí, si se puede saber.

-Kisara te cite aquí porque quiero decirte algo importante-dijo Seto seriamente con el ceño fruncido, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Seto, ¿qué sucede? Me preocupas. Mira si te refieres a lo que sucedió en Chicago yo...

-No Kisara, no estoy hablando de lo que sucedió allí. Preferiría no hablar de ello. Iré al grano. El directorio general de Kaiba corp. Evaluó sin mi permiso tus dibujos y decidió contratarte como la nueva directora y ejecutiva principal del departamento de arte visual.

-Espera seto, yo escuche mal o tú me estas ofreciendo el mismo puesto que el que tengo en Ilusiones corp. ¿Es una broma de mal gusto?

-No, no es una broma de mal gusto Kisara. Básicamente supervisaras y diseñaras todos mis prototipos. Para ser más claro, quiero que trabajes para mi Kisara, quiero que trabajes conmigo. Te estoy ofreciendo el puesto de mano derecha de la empresa Kisara.


	10. Capitulo X

**Espero que les guste. See ya!**

* * *

**Capitulo X**

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses. Antes de que Kisara se diera cuenta, ya habían pasado 2 meses desde aquella medianoche de navidad; aunque en ese momento para ella todo era color de rosa, de un momento a otro todo se tiño de un negro azabache y su mundo de ilusiones se había derrumbado.

Luego de muchas idas y vueltas, ella había aceptado la propuesta del castaño y en una semana se había convertido en la vicepresidenta de la Corporación Kaiba. Esto le trajo más de una queja por parte de los ejecutivos e inversionistas de la compañía; y cientos de conferencias de prensa para aclarar todos los malentendidos. Sin embargo a seto no le importó, el veía potencial en su nueva vicepresidenta; y aunque su relación no fuera del todo buena, él sabía que Kisara no lo traicionaría como todos los otros que "colaboraron" con él.

Lo más difícil de todo este asunto fue la reunión que los dos tuvieron con Pegasus. Como ambas empresas seguían trabajando a la par en el asunto del torneo, el CEO de industrias Ilusión se puso un poco exigente con respecto a las condiciones para que Kisara pudiera pasarse a la competencia. La discusión entre los dos directores duro más de dos horas y cada cinco minutos se escuchaban los enfados de Kaiba y las risas burlonas de Pegasus.

- Joven Kaiba que pedido más raro me haces! Al principio no podías ni verla, decías que era una incompetente y ahora afirmas que es capaz de ser tu mano derecha? De veras que no te entiendo!

- Lo que yo piense o pensé en su momento no te incumbe Pegasus, solo necesito un vicedirector competente y la única persona en la que puedo pensar es en ella.- contesto seto enfadado, con los brazos cruzados y mirando a Pegasus con cara de pocos amigos.

- La quieres, ¿verdad? Quieres tenerla cerca para verla, aunque no te animas a decirle la verdad.

-Cierra la boca Pegasus. No tienes la menor idea de lo estás hablando. Solo quiero que una persona competente para el puesto, eso es todo.

- Si así lo quieres está bien, lo acepto. Pero recuerda que ella no estará esperándote por siempre- dijo Pegasus mientras se levantaba de su silla y se dirigía hacia la puerta, pero antes de abrirla señaló: Espero una mega inauguración el día del torneo de parte de ella, por lo menos como premio consolación. Te llevas a una gran artista.

La primera semana con Kisara a cargo de casi todos los deberes de la empresa fue un caos. Su nuevo y reluciente escritorio de caoba marrón estaba atestado de papeles, contratos y proyectos sin revisar. Además, ella debía supervisar el departamento de arte de la empresa, chequear los avances de los hologramas y asistir a todas y cada una de las reuniones. Por si esto fuera poco, ella debía catalogar y seleccionar a los concursantes del torneo, después de leer todas las solicitudes ya que dentro de dos semanas seria el gran lanzamiento del nuevo estadio de Kaiba Corp. Su rutina era aterradora y su agenda aún más. No llevaba ni una semana allí que Tea ya tenía el cronograma de eventos para los dos meses siguientes.

Aunque le gustara su nuevo puesto, su lujosa oficina (con la mejor vista de todo el edificio) y el trato que tenía con todos los empleados de la empresa, Kisara extrañaba dibujar aquello que le apetecía en sus ratos libres y no simplemente hacerlo por responsabilidad. Fue en uno de esos días de tristeza que Mokuba pasó a visitarla por su despacho. El amablemente toco la puerta y con una sonrisa radiante entro diciendo:

- Hola Kis! Cuanto tiempo sin verte! Como estas?

- Bien Mokuba y tú?- Respondió ella mirando por el gran ventanal de su oficina en dirección al horizonte.- supongo que Seto te mando a decirme algo no?

El castaño, al regresar de su viaje a chicago y aquel día lluvioso que decidió nombrarla directora ejecutiva, no le había dirigido la palabra a la peliblanca y ni siquiera había pasado por su despacho a preguntarle si necesitaba algo o por lo menos para saludarla. Simplemente se limitaba a mandar a su secretaria personal o a Tea para asignarle tareas extras o consultarle algo del torneo.

- En realidad no. Aunque le diré que venga a verte, es descortés de su parte que no venga a saludar a su vicepresidenta. No?- indicó él mientras se sentaba cómodamente en uno de los sillones y miraba detenidamente a su amiga.

- En realidad no me interesa Moki, es decir, tu hermano está muy ocupado como para ver como estoy y lo entiendo. Supongo que él debe tener el doble de trabajo que yo a estas alturas. Quieres comer algo?

- No me vendría mal- admitió el mientras sonreía- en realidad vine para darte esto.- agrego mientras le entregaba a Kisara un sobre plateado.

- Se puede saber qué es? – pregunto ella intrigada mientras inspeccionaba el sobre detenidamente.

- Claro que puedes saberlo, es la invitación a mi cumpleaños- respondió el orgulloso- este año decidí hacer una gran fiesta en la mansión.

- Y supongo que tu hermano no sabe de todo esto verdad?- dedujo Kisara mientras miraba con complicidad al moreno.- sabes que va a matarte si se entera que toda la casa va a quedar patas para arriba.

- Creo que se enterara de un momento a otro. Además no es gran cosa. Solo será una fiesta. Vendrás no?

- Y perderme la cara de seto cuando encuentre gente indeseada en su casa? Ni loca! Además será divertido y me despejare un poco. Te juro que es agobiante tener que ver papeles todo el día.

- Ya casi hablas como mi hermano kis! Por favor no te conviertas en el quieres? Eres demasiado dulce como para eso.

- Te prometo que no Moki- dijo ella sonriendo- quieres ver mis dibujos?- agrego mientras tomaba su carpeta y comenzaba a pasar las hojas.

Kisara le mostraba toda su colección privada a Mokuba y él se quedó maravillado del talento que tenía su amiga; hasta que en uno de los últimos dibujos Mokuba abrió los ojos y casi gritando dijo:

- Espera! Detente. Reconozco ese lugar. Ese es el orfanato Sunrise verdad?. Y esas personas… espera Nos dibujaste a nosotros Kisara?

- Mokuba creo que debes irte, tengo muchas cosas que terminar- respondió ella un poco nerviosa mientras cerraba su carpeta y la guardaba.

- Como sabes que Seto y yo estuvimos allí? Aguarda… ahora entiendo todo! Tú. Tú eres la chica que seto está buscando! Nuestra amiga del orfanato! No puedo creerlo Kisara eres tú!

- Mokuba, prefiero no hablar de eso. Ahora si me disculpas debo terminar de elegir a los duelistas.

- oh vamos Kis dime! Prometo no decirle nada a Seto. Sabes que Joey se inscribió al torneo ¿verdad? Tea me conto toda su historia, pero Joey también me confesó que estuvo contigo cuando me trajo su solicitud. De veras que no creí que tuviéramos gente en común. Por eso también no te preocupes, no le diré ni una palabra a mi hermano.- agrego él con una sonrisa mientras le guiñaba el ojo a la Peliblanca

El castaño dio en el blanco y Kisara no pudo disimular su desilusión. Confiaba en el pequeño y sabía que no diría nada, pero el asunto de Joey era algo totalmente diferente. En el fondo de su corazón quería al ojimiel, sin embargo los acontecimientos ocurridos a lo largo del año hicieron que ella sintiera algo parecido por Seto, aunque no era amor, Kisara sentía que era algo muy parecido. Asimismo debía afrontar su pasado, debía ser valiente y contarle a Mokuba su visión del orfanato Sunrise porque él era muy pequeño para recordarla.

- Siéntate de nuevo Moki. La verdad que no sé por dónde empezar. Tu hermano, tú y yo éramos muy unidos cuando estábamos allí, pasábamos tardes enteras juntos y entre Seto y yo cuidábamos de ti. Pasábamos mucho tiempo en los columpios y jugando al ajedrez. Pero después de un tiempo una familia llego al orfanato buscando a una niña para adoptar y yo fui el último recurso. Mis padres adoptivos quedaron encantados conmigo, recuerdo que fue un día que estábamos jugando al ajedrez en una de las aulas vacías. Mi madre adoptiva me vio, charlo un rato conmigo y luego decidieron que me adoptarían. Te juro que yo siempre tuve la intención de ir a verlos cuando me fui del orfanato, pero un día que fui de visita escuche algo que prefiero olvidar. Pero básicamente es eso Moki, pero me alegro muchísimo de haberlos encontrado. Cuando era una niña y estaba con mis padres viva pensando como estarían ustedes.

- Conque eso era, por eso no podía recordarte! Y por eso cuando nos encontramos en la mansión Kaiba tu cara se me hacía familiar. Tienes que decirle a Seto! Imagínate lo feliz que se pondrá cuando se entere de que tú eres la chica que está buscando. Ups no debí decir eso- agrego el tapándose la boca.

- Que Seto qué? Seto me está buscando?. Ahora es tu turno de hablar Moki.- indicó Kisara con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Ahí, prometí decirle a Seto que no diría nada, pero bueno esto es un caso especial- respondió el mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su amiga- Seto hace un tiempo atrás recordó un momento en el orfanato en el que estábamos jugando y al investigar, encontró una foto en la que estamos los tres. Tu sabias que el orfanato se incendió? Bueno en el incendio la foto no se llegó a quemar pero perdió todo el color que poseía, asique nosotros teníamos menos pistas para encontrarte. Pero luego nos llegó un rumor de que la chica que estábamos buscando estaba en Chicago por eso…

- Me estás diciendo que Seto me hizo viajar a Chicago para encontrar a esa supuesta chica? Entonces la pieza para el estadio fue una excusa?- interrumpió Kisara ciertamente enfadada- ahhh ese chico me va a escuchar, usarme para encontrar a una chica que ni siquiera es la que está buscando!

La peliblanca se levantó del sillón enfurecida con intención de dejarle un par de puntos en claro a cierto castaño ingrato. Sin embargo Mokuba tomo su mano y antes de que saliera por la puerta le suplico que no le digiera que fue el quien le conto. Ella le contesto que no se preocupara mientras le sonreía amargamente.

Kisara tomo el elevador hacia la oficina de Seto mientras pensaba una y otra vez las cosas que le diría al ojiazul cuando lo tuviera enfrente. Cuando llego al piso, le preguntó a la secretaria si Seto estaba y sin esperar la respuesta Kisara abrió la puerta, sin embargo lamentaba haberlo hecho porque de no ser así se hubiera ahorrado el disgusto más grande que tuvo en su vida. Vio como Seto y una chica pelirroja se besaban apasionadamente.


	11. Capitulo XI

**Espero actualizar pronto! El ultimo capitulo viene con sorpresas! See ya!**

* * *

**Capitulo XI**

Dolor. Eso sentía Kisara en el preciso instante en el que abrió la puerta de la oficina de Seto. Sintió como su corazón se rompía en infinidad de pedazos al ver como Seto se dejaba llevar por el momento. Estaba parada, estática en la puerta de la oficina, desconectada del mundo. Cuando su cerebro se reconecto a su sistema, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su oficina hasta que sus piernas se agotaron. Luego de cerrar tras de sí la puerta se recargo en ella y comenzó a deslizarse lentamente hasta dar contra el suelo.

Kisara era una mujer fuerte (o eso era lo que ella pensaba) pero esa imagen la devasto. Por otro lado, ella sabía que no tenía ni una remota chance para ganar el amor de seto, sin embargo lo que tenía de segura lo tenía de ingenua por ello comenzó a llorar amargamente contra la puerta de su oficina, sin importarle su alrededor. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se había lamentado tanto por una persona, pero debía ser realista con ella misma: amaba a Seto desde el preciso momento en el que lo vio llegar a su oficina, posteriormente, cuando la beso en la víspera de navidad, sintió que aquel amor que ella experimentaba se intensificaba cada vez más, haciendo que ella se perdiera en aquellos ojos azules que la cautivaban. Sin embargo, ver a Seto con otra mujer fue una traición que ella no podía aceptar y sintió que su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos, que todo el amor que profesaba por aquel castaño de ojos azules se disolvía a medida que Kisara lloraba tendida en la puerta de su oficina. En ese momento, lo único que deseaba era que no entrara nadie y pudiera hacer su duelo tranquila.

En la otra punta del edificio Seto intentaba apartar de un envión a aquella desquiciada admiradora suya que estaba aprisionándolo y como si fuera poco besándolo abusivamente. Luego de una tremenda lucha física intentando repeler a la intrusa, Seto pudo quitársela de encima; instantáneamente puso su mejor cara de enojo y con una voz aguda grito:

-Quien te crees que eres para burlar mi seguridad e ingresar a mi oficina! Te metiste con el hombre equivocado, voy a hacer que tu vida sea un infierno.

Inmediatamente la puerta de la oficina se abrió e ingreso Tea con dos guardias de seguridad, con la intención de sacarla de ese lugar. Cuando los uniformados se llevaron a rastras a la mujer de cabellos colorados (al grito de "Seto te amo, cásate conmigo") Tea con pena en su voz dijo:

-Señor Kaiba, prometo que jamás pasara un hecho así aquí otra vez. Me asegurare de que las personas que dejaron que esto pasara sean despedidas de inmediato.

-Espero que así sea Gardner, lástima que no puedo despedirte a ti también porque si no lo haría con mucho gusto- admitió el mientras miraba por el enorme ventanal que tenía su oficina- Kisara no te entrego los papeles del torneo?

- No Set… digo señor Kaiba, me dirigía hacia su oficina cuando lo escuche gritar. Con permiso, iré a buscarlos.

Tea salió furiosa de la oficina del castaño decidida a contarle a su amiga lo sucedido. Ella, luego de que Kisara decidiera empezar a trabajar en Kaiba Corp. le imploro a la castaña que la acompañara ya que era su amiga y además que no soportaría tener otra secretaria que no fuera ella. Claro que su sueldo había aumentado y las condiciones de trabajo eran mucho mejores que en la oficina de Pegasus, pero lo que no soportaba era que el castaño la utilizara como mula de carga por el simple hecho de ser la novia de Yugi.

Mientras tanto, ya un poco recompuesta, aunque las marcas del llanto estaban visibles, la peliblanca comenzó a leer rápidamente la lista de los participantes del torneo. Ella sabía que debía entregar la nómina firmada ese día, sin embargo con la confesión de Mokuba y lo que vio después (que prefirió no recordar) su mente había olvidado por completo ese insignificante detalle. Instantáneamente la abordo una oleada de estupidez y culpa por haber derramado lagrimas como una colegiala infantil por un hombre que ni siquiera la registraba dentro de las opciones de conquista. Era evidente que la había besado porque ese día habían tomado más alcohol del que sus cuerpos aguantaban y en un momento de borrachera cualquiera podía hacer locuras. Por ello se juró que jamás lloraría tan genuinamente por un hombre, no importaría quien sea.

Decidió enfocarse en el trabajo que tenía por delante cuando se percató de que su ex novio no aparecía en la lista de invitados. Joey era un buen duelista, y en sus torneos pasados había sacado buenos puestos; además era el mejor amigo del mejor duelista en los últimos 10 años, así que ¿Por qué no estaba en la lista?. Decidida, comenzó a releer todas las carpetas de los aspirantes para ver porque ella no lo había incluido. Cuando dio con la inscripción del ojimiel recordó porque no lo había incluido: el rubio había mandado la solicitud un día después de la inscripción por ello no figuraba en la lista. "Podría hacer una excepción, después de todo es un amigo" pensó ella mientras garabateaba sobre el papel el nombre de su amigo. "Se realista Kisara, lo haces para poder vengarte de Seto" admitió después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto. A continuación, ella tomo un papel en blanco y un lápiz y comenzó a dibujar un boceto de un dragón blanco sobre una pirámide mientras pensaba que ese sería su mejor dibujo.

Para el tiempo en el que Tea llego a la oficina de Kisara (ya que ella se recorrió todo el edificio saludando a todas las personas que se cruzaban con ella y escuchando todos los chismes de ese día), la peliblanca estaba totalmente recuperada de su peripecia y sus ojos se veían como siempre. La castaña entró a la oficina sin tocar la puerta y luego de saludar alegremente dijo imitando perfectamente la voz de Seto:

-Dile a Kisara que me dé la carpeta con los concursantes del torneo.

-Me leíste la mente- respondió ella sin quitar la vista del dibujo- estaba por llamarte para que se la llevaras. Escucha Tea, te parece razonable que invite a Joey al torneo?

-Claro que me parece razonable- manifestó efusivamente Tea mientras miraba la carpeta con los participantes- él es un buen duelista y es tu amigo.

- Bueno si, pero la última vez que Seto y él se vieron, casi hago que se peleen.

- Deberías dejar de pensar en Kaiba y su bienestar por un momento, lo único que has hecho en estos últimos meses es pensar en él Kisara. Además ver a Joey no te haría mal, quien sabe, tal vez vuelvan a salir.- agrego ella al darse cuenta que su amiga estaba enamorada del castaño.

-No cometas el mismo error dos veces solía decir mi tía. Y creo que tenía razón. Además no es su bienestar solamente, no quiero que el torneo sea una total pérdida de tiempo y dinero; y que por sobretodo genere un escándalo para que la prensa nos hunda.

- Ves, no hace ni una semana que estas aquí y ya hablas como Kaiba. Deberías alejarte de él.

- No digas locuras Tea, yo solamente hago lo que Maximillian me pidió cuando nos reunimos la última vez. Hazme un favor y tráeme un café doble después de que le lleves eso a Seto.

- Seguro lo que tu pidas mi señora- respondió ella sarcásticamente- después del trabajo quieres ir a comer? Iremos todos juntos al lugar de siempre.

- Me encantaría Tea, enserio, pero tengo que terminar de acomodar el pedido de Francia para antes del torneo y mandar las invitaciones para la cena de inauguración. Por no mencionar que tengo que recibir las cartas acreditadoras. Debes de estar orgullosa de Yugi, fue el primer nombre que decidí poner en la lista.

- Sí, claro que estoy contenta por eso saldremos a festejar. Seguro que no quieres venir?

- Segura Tea. Llévale eso a Seto y puedes marcharte. Necesitaras tiempo para prepárate si sales. Ten cuidado y dile a Joey las buenas nuevas. Nos vemos mañana.

Tea no respondió y decidió salir rápidamente hacia la oficina del castaño. Era raro que su amiga la dejara salir temprano, pero una vez que sucede ese milagro debía aceptarlo.

Entretanto en otra oficina, un castaño estaba echando chispas. En menos de media hora había despedido a la mitad de su personal de seguridad y su humor iba de mal en peor. No podía permitir que sucediera algo así otra vez. Ahora que lo recordaba, había escuchado el ruido de la puerta. Quizá había sido su secretaria, que al ver esa escena había decidido no molestar a su jefe: grave error, había elegido un mal día para hacer lo correcto.

Al mismo tiempo que el castaño estaba perdido en sus razonamientos, Mokuba entraba a la oficina del castaño radiante de felicidad, el no recordaba haber tenido un día como ese hacía meses.

-Es raro que no me digas nada después de que haya entrado sin tocar hermano. Tengo excelentes noticias para ti.

- Ya estoy resignado contigo Mokuba. Espero que sean hermano, porque mi día va de mal en peor hoy.

-Sucedió algo malo?- pregunto el con una mirada inocente. Temía que Seto se enfadara con él por haberle contado a Kisara el asunto de la chica del orfanato.

- Si piensas que algo malo es que te acose una loca psicótica con pelos colorados de palmera, entonces me sucedió algo malo.

- Eso explica el alboroto que se armó en la recepción. Cuéntame que sucedió!- agrego el mientras se ponía cómodo en uno de los sillones de la oficina de su hermano. Al pelinegro le encantaban las historias de "acoso" (que no iban más allá de un simple halago o que lo tocaran a la salida de una fiesta) de Seto ya que él creía que eso le sucedía solamente a las estrellas de rock.

- Lo que sucedió fue que esa odiosa mujer pelirroja logro burlar mi seguridad mientras yo estaba trabajando en el torneo, irrumpió aquí, me acorralo en la pared y me empezó a besar. Contento?. No puedo creer que haya mujeres así. Lo peor de todo es que mi secretaria abrió la puerta en el medio de toda esta locura y me vio. Claro que no dirá nada, pero aun así es un bochorno para mí.

- Es que eres irresistible Seto- respondió maravillado Mokuba- Igual esta chica cruzo el límite, supongo que reforzaste la seguridad no?.

- Claro que lo hice hermanito. Por eso el alboroto en la recepción.- contesto el visiblemente enojado- Diablos, donde se metió esta mujer. Hace una hora le pedí que me trajera la carpeta de los concursantes. Dios, odio que este aquí. De no ser porque trabaja con Kisara la hubiera despedido hace días.

- Te refieres a Tea? Ahora que lo mencionas no la he visto. Pero sabes cómo es ella, seguramente se quedó hablando con Kisara. Hablando de roma, como se están llevando?

-Nada en especial Mokuba, somos compañeros de trabajo. Lo dices por algo en especial?

- No Seto, solamente pregunto inocentemente. Pensé que tal vez luego de su convivencia en Chicago surgiría algo más que una relación de trabajo.

- Mira hermano no me lo recuerdes, que aún tengo ganas de estrangularte por lo que hiciste.

Milagrosamente Mokuba se salvó nuevamente del regaño (Seto aún no lo había reprendido por su pequeño chascarrillo) ya que Tea había regresado de su difícil misión. Ella volvía con una sonrisa en el rostro, ya que en unos pocos minutos vería la reacción épica del castaño.}

-Perdón que tare un poco, es que Kisara me pidió un café y tuve que ir por él.- se disculpó ella mientras le entregaba la carpeta cerrada al CEO.

- Claro y en el camino te perdiste- respondió Seto en voz baja mientras leía la lista de concursantes.

En el momento en el que vio el nombre del "Cachorro" Wheeler en el registro de participantes del torneo, su cara estaba desdibujada en un gesto de incredulidad innato, mientras Tea disfrutaba del momento. "Como Kisara había invitado al cachorro sin consultármelo antes? Debo hablar con ella inmediatamente" pensó el mientras despedía con un ademan a Tea y a Mokuba, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo porque en el preciso instante que se dirigía hacia la oficina de la peliblanca, Roland le dio una horrenda noticia. En ese momento supo que lo que quedaba de su día en la empresa sería un infierno del cual deseaba escapar.


	12. Capitulo XII

**Al fin despues de muy poco pensar, salio este capitulo! En realidad lo termine mas rapido de lo que pense. En fin, disfrutenlo!. Mil gracias a Nyu-nono por sus alentadores comentarios. See ya!**

* * *

**Capitulo XII**

Seto miraba el cuadro de invaluable valor mientras reflexionaba sobre el pésimo día que había tenido. Este sin duda alguna había sido uno de las peores jornadas de su vida laboral. Como un pésimo remate de una repetitiva novela, ahora Seto se tenía que enfrentar la peor debacle de su carrera, y todo gracias a la mente ingeniosa de su directorio. Claro que también su padrastro tenia culpa, por haber puesto esa estúpida clausula en su testamento. ¿Como iba a hacer para conseguir a una chica y que accediera a casarse con él en menos de 6 meses? Él estaba seguro que habría muchas muchachas que correrían rápidamente a sus brazos en el primer instante que Seto anunciara su futuro compromiso. "Genial" pensó el mientras se reclinaba en su asiento de cuero "Después de todo lo que he pasado, ¿tengo que seguir enfrentando al directorio?".

Después de pensar mil y un maneras de poder evadir la orden del comité, tomo el teléfono y tecleo rápidamente el número de Kisara. Seto sabía que su orgullo le impediría pedirle ayuda, pero quizás la salida más rápida de aquel laberinto sea la opinión de su mano derecha. Volvió a la realidad cuando escucho la voz de la peliblanca al otro lado del teléfono.

- Hola, habla Kisara.

- Kisara, soy Seto. ¿Estas ocupada ahora?- respondió el yendo al grano.

- En realidad si Seto. Estaba por salir. ¿Paso algo en la empresa?

- No es nada importante, pero hay algo que quiero consultarte.

- ¿Podría ser mañana? Estoy con mucha prisa. Tengo que irme urgente.

- ¿irte? ¿A esta hora de la noche? ¿Sola?

- ¿Quién eres? El F.B.I? si tanto quieres saber, tengo algo sumamente importante que hacer- respondió Kisara claramente molesta- además desde cuando te interesas en lo que hago? ¡Ni siquiera me has venido a ver en tu propia empresa!

- Estuve ocupado, por si no te has dado cuenta- apunto Seto, contagiándose de la ira de Kisara- ser el C.E.O de una empresa lleva tiempo.

- Claro, hasta tienes tiempo de invitar a tus amigas a tomar él te, ¿cierto? Oh sabes que, no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo. Si tienes algo de sentido común y esa consulta te carcome, ven mañana a mi departamento y prometo escucharte. Adiós Seto.

El castaño escucho el sonido del teléfono colgándose al mismo tiempo que la cólera invadía su cuerpo una vez más. "¿quién se cree que es? ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Porque habría de contarle a ella mis problemas? Espera ella dijo que tenía tiempo de invitar a mis amigas... ¿Entonces fue Kisara quien me vio con la fanática a la tarde? ¡Diablos! ¿Algo más podría pasarme hoy?" pensó Seto mientras se recostaba en su cama e inmediatamente se quedaba profundamente dormido.

Kisara dormitaba dulcemente hasta que un tierno beso en la mejilla la despertó. Ella abrió lentamente sus ojos azules y se encontró con un joven pelinegro de ojos verdes que la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa.

- El despertador sonó 5 veces querida. Deberías despertarte, a no ser que quieras seguir durmiendo y perder tu trabajo- indicó el joven mientras se acostaba al lado de la peliblanca.

- Al diablo con Kaiba- respondió Kisara al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al muchacho, se recostaba en su pecho y lo abrazaba- le diré que estoy enferma y no podré ir a trabajar hoy. Así podremos pasar todo el día juntos. ¿Qué te parece?

- Kis, no deberías ser desleal a tu trabajo, recuerda lo que decía el abuelo con respecto a eso. Aparte, tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos, no pienso irme tan pronto.

Ella no respondió e inmediatamente se levantó de su cama, haciéndole creer que estaba enfadada. Luego comenzó a buscar la ropa que se pondría para afrontar otro día de trabajo agobiante en Kaiba corp.

- ¿Podrías ser tan amable e irte? Quiero cambiarme- dijo Kisara con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Te enojaste muñeca?- inquirió el joven acariciándole el pómulo suavemente.

- Odio que me digas muñeca Duke. Y no, no me enfadé, solo tome tu consejo al pie de la letra. Ahora si me disculpas, quiero cambiarme.

Kisara cerró la puerta tras de sí mientras pensaba que si Duke Devlin no hubiese sido su primo desde que ella tenía memoria, su relación seria totalmente diferente. Él era demasiado cariñoso con ella y hasta había veces que su ternura la perjudicaba, haciendo que muchos de los chicos con los que salía dejaran de hablarle a causa de su constante acercamiento, no obstante ella no se preocupaba mucho porque él era su primo y así seguiría siendo. Tenía muy en claro que no sucedería nada entre ellos. La peliblanca terminó de cambiarse y con una sonrisa en sus labios tomó las llaves de su flamante Mercedes al mismo tiempo que se las mostraba a su primo.

- ¡No me digas que con un sueldo de Kaiba pudiste comprar semejante auto!- dijo Duke asombrado mientras miraba fijamente las llaves que balanceaba su prima de un lado a otro- ¿O acaso trabajas para la mafia?

- ¡Oh primito no inventes cosas! En realidad lo compre con unos ahorros que tenía cuando trabajaba con Pegasus. ¿Qué harás en todo el día solo aquí?

- No lo sé. Quizás mirar televisión un rato y salir a recorrer la ciudad en busca de algo divertido para hacer.- reconoció Duke con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

- Nada de chicas, ¿entendiste don juan?- le advirtió Kisara mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.- si quieres puedes usar mi viejo auto. No quiero que mi invitado ande caminando solo por las calles de Londres- agrego ella lanzándole las llaves, que este atrapó sin problemas.

Sin mirar atrás la peliblanca salió de su departamento y decidió poner la mente en blanco para lograr una "armonía" laboral con Seto. De haber sabido que el castaño la llamaría, Kisara ni siquiera se habría molestado en atender ya que con solo escuchar su voz, su corazón había empezado a latir a mil por hora. Ella sabía que se mentía a si misma al pensar que Seto era una causa perdida y que no valía la pena perder el tiempo con él. También se daba cuenta que amaba al castaño con todo su corazón, si bien Kisara odiara admitirlo.

El hilo de sus pensamientos la llevó entretenida hasta el edificio de Kaiba Corp. donde Roland le comunicó que su jefe la esperaba con urgencia en su oficina. Kisara no hizo más que lanzar un suspiro de resignación y dirigirse hacia el piso más alto del edificio. Allí se encontró con la puerta de la oficina de Seto abierta de par en par y sin las personas características rondando por el piso. "Al parecer quiere adelantar la discusión de anoche" dedujo Kisara mientras ingresaba al despacho del castaño.

Seto estaba reclinado en su silla de cuero con sus manos entrelazadas mirando hacia el horizonte y solo levanto la vista cuando entro Kisara. Sin dirigirle palabra alguna, el castaño señaló el único papel que había en su escritorio con su mirada, incitó a la peliblanca a que lo tomara. Ella sin dudarlo lo recogió de la mesa y comenzó a leerlo lentamente. Era un telegrama corto, escrito a máquina, con el sello de la empresa estampado en una esquina. Ella había recibido un mensaje parecido el primer dio en Kaiba Corp.; provenida del directorio de la empresa. "seguramente no debe presagiar algo bueno" pensó Kisara mientras tomaba asiento enfrente del castaño.

_"Estimado señor Kaiba: Lamentablemente tenemos que darle una mala noticia. Dada su mayoría de edad y según lo estipulado en el testamento de su difunto padrastro Gozaburo usted tiene el lapso de un mes para contraer matrimonio. En caso contrario será vetado de su cargo como presidente de Kaiba Corp. de por vida. Atte.…"_

Kisara no se molestó en leer las firmas de los miembros del directorio ya que la noticia la había dejado totalmente shockeada. "_Usted tiene el lapso de un mes para contraer matrimonio" _esas palabras habían quedado marcadas a fuego en la memoria de la peliblanca, "¿un mes? Eso significa que si al finalizar el torneo no contrae matrimonio se acaba todo" recapacitó ella mientas dejaba el documento sobre la mesa.

- Un mes- susurro ella con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

- ¿Ahora entiendes porque quería que habláramos anoche?- dijo Seto levantándose de su silla.

- Podrías habérmelo dicho. No mido la gravedad por teléfono- respondió ella mientras imitaba el movimiento del castaño. Instantáneamente dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar donde su corazón encontró su muerte; en ese momento recordó todo el dolor que sintió y decidió enfrentar a su demonio de una vez por todas, por ello agregó- pero no veo el problema Kaiba, la chica que estaba contigo ayer seguramente acepte contenta tu proposición. Se veían muy bien juntos.

- Kisara no mezcles las cosas, solo te pedí que vieras el papel para avisarte que después del torneo tengas otro jefe. Aparte lo que sucede aquí adentro no es de tu incumbencia.

- Claro que es de mi incumbencia- respondió la peliblanca echando chispas por los ojos y acercándose instintivamente Seto- es de mi incumbencia cuando me pides que te entregue una carpeta y veo semejante escena. ¿Te parece poco? ¿Querías que solucionara tu problema? Problema resuelto, ahora si me disculpas, tengo trabajo que hacer.

La peliblanca dio media vuelta y se dirigió decidida a la puerta de la oficina, cuando unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron por la muñeca, impidiéndole su retirada.

- Pero que crees que haces Kaiba. ¡Suéltame!

- No te soltare hasta que escuches de mi boca lo que sucedió ayer. ¿Entendido?- respondió él forzando a la peliblanca a mantenerse a su lado- esa supuesta novia que dices que tengo es una farsa, ni siquiera la conozco. Resulta que una fanática loca burlo toda mi seguridad y logro colarse aquí y ya sabes el resto. En ningún momento quise que se acercara a mí y menos que tu salieras lastimada.

"¿yo realmente dije eso?" se preguntó Seto mientras veía los ojos húmedos de Kisara con cariño. "Acéptalo Kaiba estas perdidamente enamorado de ella y no puedes hacer nada para remediarlo". Instintivamente él soltó la muñeca de la peliblanca y ella, en un claro ataque de ira le reprocho con voz elevada:

- No creo ni una palabra de tu estúpido cuento de hadas Kaiba ¿y sabes porque? Porque desde el momento que te encontré no has hecho otra cosa que volver mi vida un embrollo de sentimientos incontrolables que terminaron en esto. Porque todos estos meses a tu lado me hicieron dar cuenta que lo único que te interesa es tu estúpida empresa y tu propio bienestar. ¿Sabes qué? Tu pequeña idea de que yo no saliera lastimada de tu aventura de ayer fallo, porque me hirió y mucho. ¿Quieres saber la razón? Porque te amo desde el primer momento que vi tus ojos. Ahora veo claramente mis sentimientos hacia ti y no tengo miedo de decir: ¡Te amo Seto Kaiba! Pero eso es lo que nos hace diferentes, tú vives en tu propia burbuja, en la que crees que no afectas a las personas que están al lado tuyo y yo vivo en el presente donde sé qué papel juego y que debo hacer para conseguir lo que quiero. ¿Sabes que es lo que más me da pena? Que siempre estuvo delante de ti aquello que estabas buscando y nunca te detuviste a ver. Cuando tengas claros tus pensamientos, llámame. Adiós Seto.

La peliblanca, todavía enfadada, volvió a probar suerte y esta vez logro salir con éxito de su pesadilla. Se dirigió a toda prisa a su oficina, deseosa de salir de aquel lugar. Sin embargo ella no se dio cuenta que por primera vez en mucho tiempo alguien había dejado sin habla al gran orgullo de Seto Kaiba.


	13. Capitulo XIII

**Me sorprendo al terminar este capitulo en un solo dia. Se que se ve rara la pareja JoeyxKisara, sin embargo me parece que sirve para darle tension a la historia. Aviso de antemano que hay lemon en este capitulo, asique leanlo con precaucion. Se vienen los capitulos finales, asique espero darle el final que se merece. Los quiero! See ya!**

* * *

**Capitulo XIII**

Solo faltaban unas horas para la gran inauguración del torneo Elemental, en donde solo 10 duelistas, escogidos por su técnica y reputación, participarían. Tanto Yugi y Joey participarían del torneo; algo que a Tea y a Kisara las emocionaba.

Entre tanto, los pasillos de Kaiba Corp. Se respiraba un aire de tensión. Todos los empleados de la compañía corrían de un lado a otro ultimando detalles para el reciente torneo. En el piso más alto del edificio una peliblanca daba indicaciones a diestra y siniestra mientras atendía cada uno de los teléfonos que tenía en su oficina. "Si hubiera sabido que este torneo desgastaría toda mi paciencia, no me hubiera molestado en participar en el proyecto" pensó Kisara mientras se sentaba desganada en su cómoda silla de cuero reclinable.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho en esa última semana y no había pensado en Seto desde la discusión que habían tenido hacia una semana atrás. Como consecuencia, y milagrosamente para ella, el castaño no se había dejado ver en la empresa desde entonces. Ella no sabía si había sido la disputa entre ellos que causo semejante reacción en Seto; pero una cosa era segura, ni él ni Mokuba habían pasado por los pasillos de la corporación Kaiba por varios días, dejando a la peliblanca y a Roland a cargo de todo.

No habían pasado ni 5 minutos que Tea volvió a abrir la puerta de su oficina de par en par con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Dime que vienes a darme buenas noticias- dijo Kisara con las manos en sus ojos, tapando la claridad que entraba por la ventana.

- En realidad sí, hay alguien que quiere verte. ¿Lo hago pasar?

- Siempre y cuando no tenga nada que ver con el torneo…

Inmediatamente Joey Wheeler entro con una gran sonrisa. En sus brazos cargaba una gran caja blanca con un lazo color marfil.

- Sabes si fueras más amigable tal vez saldría contigo, pero como ahora te codeas con gente como Kaiba…- dijo el dejando el paquete sobre el escritorio de Kisara.

Ella, al escuchar su voz, saltó de la silla y se arrojó a sus brazos mientras él le daba un tierno beso en los labios de la peliblanca.

- Los dejaré solos chicos, nos vemos en el salón- dijo Tea a modo de despedida mientras le guiñaba el ojo a la pareja, que se había sentado en el sofá de cuero.

- Gracias a dios que viniste, necesito despejarme- le confeso Kisara mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos del rubio.

- Te traje un regalo para esta noche, ábrelo- respondió él mientras le besaba la frente. Luego, mirándola seriamente, agregó- espero que esta noche no te pese el anillo Kis. No quiero sentirme rechazado.

- Ni me lo digas, hoy voy a lucir el anillo orgullosa. ¿Qué me trajiste?

El rubio encogió sus hombros mientras Kisara se levantaba y abría el gran estuche que su prometido le había traído. "Qué raro suena, todavía no logro acostumbrarme a la palabra. Yo, prometida en matrimonio a Joey Weeler, después de todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros" repasó la peliblanca mientras encontraba un magnifico vestido azul noche adornado con un lazo color marfil y unos tenues brillos en todo el atuendo. Con cuidado, ella desdobló la prenda quedándose anonadada ante su belleza. Era sencillo, cerrado hasta los hombros por delante y con la espalda descubierta por la mitad, simplemente hermoso.

- Joey yo… la verdad es que… no sé qué decirte.

- Dilo, tengo un gusto horrible. Que conste, tu primo me ayudo a elegirlo. La mitad de la culpa es de él.

La peliblanca sin articular una sola palabra, se limitó a abrazar fuertemente a su novio y de sus ojos salieron dos grandes lágrimas saladas.

- ¿Kis, que sucede? ¿Dije algo malo?

- No Joey, es simplemente perfecto. Es que me emocione porque nadie había hecho algo tan dulce por mí en años. Gracias. Iré a probármelo, no tardo.

El rubio tomo asiento en la silla que estaba enfrente del baño privado de Kisara, lanzando un suspiro. Realmente se lo veía enamorado. Él pensaba que había tomado la decisión correcta hace 5 días atrás.

**(Flash back)**

-¿Que tú quieres hablar conmigo?- pregunto Kisara incrédula mientras veía el rostro suplicante de Joey en el umbral de la puerta- ¿después de todo lo que te dije?

- ¿Puedo pasar? Tengo algo importante que decirte- respondió el mientras la peliblanca se corría.

A Joey siempre le había gustado el departamento de la peliblanca. Todas las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y en marcos de diferentes tamaños se encontraban los mejores dibujos que ella había hecho durante toda su vida. Sencillos muebles de madera oscura decoraban el comedor diario y unos sofás individuales hacían de un living improvisado. El ojimiel se sentó en uno de ellos y mirándola a los ojos dijo:

- Mira Kisara, sé que estos últimos meses hemos estado separados y que no nos hemos hablado, pero he estado pensando mucho en ti desde que me llego la invitación del torneo y decidí que era tiempo de decirte algo muy importante. Quiero vivir a tu lado por el resto de mi vida, sé que eres la indicada, lo siento dentro de mi corazón.- confeso Joey mientas se arrodillaba en el piso y sacaba un reluciente anillo con un pequeño diamante azul en el centro- Kisara, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

La peliblanca quedo anonadada ante semejante proposición y lo único que hizo fue dejarse llevar por las emociones del momento. Ella se arrodillo a la altura de Joey y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios mientras lo empujaba sobre la alfombra. En ese momento las hormonas masculinas del ojimiel se dispararon por todo su cuerpo haciendo que, por un impulso introdujera sus manos dentro de la playera holgada de la peliblanca. Por su parte ella había empezado por quitarle lentamente su camisa y arrojarla lo más lejos posible, mientras tomaba una larga bocanada de aire y se introducía en el mar de placer que los besos de Joey le producía.

Allí, los dos acostados sobre la alfombra se entregaron en un abrazo que les pareció eterno, en aquel mundo extraño y peligroso que tanto los deleitaba. Los cuerpos de Kisara y Joey se encontraban nuevamente en aquel bello acto de amor que tanto extrañaban y necesitaban febrilmente. Los suaves suspiros que emitía la peliblanca seducían a Wheeler de manera sobrenatural y producían un efecto de adrenalina en él.

En el preciso momento que ellos se encontraron tendidos en la alfombra bañados en sudor ambos se dieron cuenta que uno no podía vivir sin el otro; fue allí donde Kisara decidió que Joey seria su futuro y no importaría lo que los demás dirían al día siguiente.

**(Fin del Flash back) **

La ojiazul dio media vuelta mientras observaba sorprendida la figura que le devolvía el espejo. El vestido le calzaba perfecto (sin duda había sido obra de Duke) y contrastaba sorprendentemente con sus rasgos. Salió lentamente del baño mientras le mostraba el vestido a Joey y le decía:

- ¿Qué opinas? Yo creo que es hermoso. Muchísimas gracias Joey.

- te ves hermosa Kis, hoy vas a matar a más de uno en la fiesta- le dijo él tomándola de la cintura- sabes, estaba pensando en la noche en que te propuse casamiento. ¿Qué tal si repetimos el momento?

- ¿Y qué me echen del trabajo por exhibicionismo? Espera hasta después de la fiesta. Iré a quitarme el vestido.

La noche había llegado tan súbitamente, que Seto ni siquiera se había percatado de ello. El C.E.O había cerrado las grandes cortinas de su despacho hace una semana para evitar todo contacto con la luz. Tenía un pésimo humor y no dejaba que nadie se le acercara, ni siquiera su hermano. Mokuba, que conocía a la perfección a Seto, sabía que algo andaba mal y presentía que Kisara tenía algo que ver en todo esto. Por ello, 2 horas antes de la gran fiesta de inauguración le pregunto tímidamente:

- ¿Hermano no iras a la fiesta?

- Claro que iré Mokuba, solo que todavía no es la hora de que me cambie- respondió el con la cabeza encerrada en su ordenador- ¿es mi torneo verdad?

- Si, lo que tú digas. ¿Kisara ira contigo? Como organizo el torneo contigo.

- No me interesa saber de ella. Seguro que ira con ese idiota de Wheeler, están todo el tiempo juntos, o eso fue lo que me dijeron.

- ¿Kisara y Joey juntos? ¡Que sorpresa! En fin, supongo que ella no te comento lo del orfanato cuando discutieron ¿verdad?

- ¿El orfanato? De que hablas Mokuba? ¿Sabes algo que yo no?- dijo Seto mientas le clavaba la vista a su hermano menor.

- Prometí que no diría nada- respondió Mokuba con una mirada inocente- pero que va, ella no está aquí. Kisara es la chica que buscabas Seto, ella fue nuestra amiga en Sunrise, por eso fue que todas tus reuniones fracasaron, porque no buscaste en el lugar correcto. Y no me mires con esa cara, estoy seguro que era ella porque me mostro un dibujo donde estábamos los tres delante de la casa. Kisara no pudo inventar de la nada eso. Estoy segura que es ella Seto.

En ese momento todas las piezas perdidas en el rompecabezas de Seto encastraron a la perfección y en su mente resonaron claras como el agua las últimas palabras de Kisara: "Siempre estuvo delante de ti aquello que estabas buscando y nunca te detuviste a ver". Raudamente, Seto se levantó de su silla y comenzó a cambiarse en silencio. Luego, sin dirigirle la palabra a su hermano, tomo las llaves de su auto último modelo y conduciendo velozmente llego primero que nadie al gran salón dorado del hotel Central, lugar donde se desarrollaría la fiesta.

Para su suerte, diviso a Tea y a Yugi sentados en una de las mesas ya preparadas por el personal. Se acercó a ellos y prepotentemente les pregunto dónde podía encontrar a Kisara. Ellos, sin prestarle mucha atención, le indicaron que estaba en una de las habitaciones del hotel, cambiándose ya que había estado toda la tarde indicando la decoración del recinto.

El castaño se apresuró en subir las escaleras pero se quedó en seco al ver a una joven muchacha con un vestido azul descendiendo de las escaleras hacia el hall del hotel, luciendo un sutil maquillaje y su pelo blanco recogido en un elegante peinado. El lazo ocre que tan bien se ajustaba a su cintura contrastaba perfectamente con su vestido y la hacía lucir preciosa. Sus ojos azules, que resaltaban en aquel atuendo, brillaban con el fulgor de mil soles. Kisara simplemente se veía espectacularmente hermosa en ese vestido, haciendo que muchos de los reporteros que estaban allí lanzaran exclamaciones de sorpresa.

Seto, sin perder el tiempo se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano. Kisara, levemente sonrojada ante aquel gesto, acepto la ayuda y juntos se acercaron a la multitud de reporteros que los esperaban ansiosos. Luego de contestar algunas preguntas relevantes sobre el torneo, pasaron al salón, donde en una lluvia de aplausos fueron recibidos por los invitados.

La mitad de la fiesta paso sin penas ni glorias. Mientras se presentaban a los duelistas, Seto aprovecho la oportunidad y decidió hablar de una vez por todas con Kisara. La encontró charlando animadamente con Mokuba y riéndose a carcajadas. Cuando este último vio a su hermano acercarse se levantó de su asiento y excusándose que iría a bailar con Rebecca, dejo sola a la peliblanca.

- Te ver hermosa esta noche- dijo el sentándose a su lado- escucha sé que fui un tonto y que me comporte como un estúpido al no hablarte. Mokuba me conto lo del orfanato hace un rato y no tengo palabras para expresarte lo contento que estoy de saber que eres tú. ¿Podrías perdonarme?

- ¿Lo dices enserio?- respondió ella mirándolo a los ojos, incrédula por escuchar semejantes palabras en la boca del C.E.O- ¿Mokuba te conto? Voy a matar a ese chico. Entonces ya no hay más secretos entre nosotros. Seto entiende, te perdone desde el momento en que salí de la oficina; y si, yo soy tu amiga perdida del orfanato. Lamentablemente para ti, las cosas cambiaron.

- ¿A qué te refieres con que cambiaron? ¡Por favor habla!

Kisara desvió su mirada hacia la tarima donde estaba siendo presentado Joey y en un susurro mezclado con angustia le reveló:

- Seto, voy a casarme con Joey Wheeler dentro de 2 meses. Soy su prometida.

El castaño sintió como su alma se deshacía en mil pedazos al escuchar esas simples palabras de la boca de Kisara. Por primera vez, el cachorro mediocre había sido más rápido que él y le había arrebatado lo que más quería en la vida: El amor de la peliblanca.


	14. Capitulo XIV

**Si, lo se es un poco largo; pero hay muchisimas sorpresas. La verdad es que no se como seguir ahora. En fin, este capitulo lo fui escribiendo a medida que escuchaba canciones al azar, asique les dejo los nombres y los links asi entienden mas o menos de lo que les hablo. Muchisimas gracias a todas las personas que comentan y si no les llega mi respuesta haganmelo saber si? Espero que les guste!. See ya!**

* * *

**Capitulo XIV**

La inauguración del torneo Elemental, sus concursantes y sus creadores fueron una combinación explosiva. Toda la minuciosa organización que tantas horas de sueño le habían quitado a Kisara había dado frutos. A todas las personas allí presentes felicitaban al castaño por haberla elegido como su mano derecha.

En la mitad de la noche, la banda más popular de Londres, dio un mini concierto privado para todos los presentes. En un momento, todos los invitados empezaron a bailar al ritmo del jazz. Seto, entretanto miraba esa escena con una mueca de desprecio, aunque él sabía muy en el fondo que aquel sentimiento era de envidia: envidia de que ellos fueran (o se vieran) felices y que el castaño viviera en la miseria sentimental. Por primera vez sentía celos de su hermano ya que él no podía entender como había hecho Mokuba para conquistar a Rebecca y mostrar sus sentimientos hacia ella tan fácilmente.

Por otra parte, Kaiba odiaba perder en lo que fuera, con quien fuera; sin embargo esta vez era diferente. Se sentía profundamente perdido, devastado como una perdida irrecuperable. Él quería recuperarla, deseaba tenerla a su lado, no solamente porque aborrecía verla tan unida al cachorro sino porque, de todas las mujeres con las que él había salido, Kisara era la única que lo entendía perfectamente. Seto, golpeando la mesa fuertemente (que fue anulado por los altos niveles de la música) anhelaba volver el tiempo atrás y poder decirle todo lo que el sentía, aunque le costara admitirlo. "Volver el tiempo atrás… eso es lo que necesito. ¿Será ella la misma chica que estaba conmigo en el orfanato? Esos ojos azules siempre me fueron tan familiares… Ahora lo recuerdo, esos mismos ojos fueron lo que me atrajeron cuando la conocí y sus lágrimas… fueron tan sinceras…"

**(Flash Back)**

- ¿Qué haces aquí sola Kisara?, ¿espera estas llorando?- Pregunto el pequeño Seto alarmado mientas tomaba asiento en aquel conocido banco rodeado por flores rojas.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí Seto?, ¿No deberías estar durmiendo? ¡Si te encuentran aquí te pondrán un castigo! ¡Vete! Yo ya no importo- respondió Kisara dándole la espalda.

- ¿Castigo? No me interesa, tú eres mi prioridad ahora. Has estado extraña todo el día, como si quisieras esquivarme. ¿Sucedió algo grave cuando te llamo la directora?

- No Seto, no pasó nada. Tú no lo entenderías, no quiero herirte. Vete, estaré bien.

- Entiendo, estas enojada por la partida de ajedrez del otro día ¿no? Fue un chiste, no te lo tomes tan mal. Aparte tú eres la que me pide sonreír y divertirme.

Kisara, con las lágrimas brotándole incontrolablemente, decidió cortar el tema y confrontándole le dijo:

- Deja de decir cosas sin sentido, Seto. Lloro porque estoy segura que no te veré más. La directora me avisó que dentro de un par de días los señores que vinieron a hablar conmigo quieren adoptarme. Lo lamento Seto.

- Pero no puede ser- dijo el pequeño negando con la cabeza- pensé que seguiríamos juntos un tiempo más. ¡Prometiste que si sucedía, nos adoptarían a los tres! ¡No puedes irte así como así! Quédate un tiempo más con nosotros.

- Seto no puedo. El lunes me iré de aquí, estoy segura. Sé que es difícil para ti, pero si quieres hacer algo por mí, olvídame. Olvídate de quien fui y de estuve aquí. Estarás mejor.

- Me pides algo imposible. Quédate un día más aquí, solo un día más. No creo que cambien mucho las cosas para ellos ¿no?- propuso Seto esbozando una gran sonrisa.

- Creo que no, Seth, no cambiara mucho. Está bien, prometo (y esta vez pienso cumplirlo) que me quedare un día más aquí contigo.- Asintió Kisara respondiendo el gesto.

En ese momento y sin previo aviso, Seto abrazó fraternalmente a la peliblanca al mismo tiempo que de sus ojos salían gruesas lágrimas que mojaban los hombros de Kisara. Lo que no sabían es que, al día siguiente, no estarían juntos y aquella promesa jamás se cumpliría.

**(Fin del Flash Back) **

"Con que fue eso, por eso no la recordaba. Ella se fue sin avisarnos y yo memolestécon ella por eso, porque rompió nuestra promesa. ¿Pude haber sido tan ciego? Ahora toda esperanza se perdió." recapacitaba Seto, al mismo tiempo que veía a Kisara, que bailaba alegremente con Mokuba. Al instante, Joey la tomo de la cintura y la beso apasionadamente.

Esa imagen saturó la poca paciencia que Seto tenia. Súbitamente, se levantó de la silla y demostrando un humor irascible decidió tomar un auto e irse a descansar a su mansión. El C.E.O caminaba a pasos veloces, deseoso de escapar de ese lugar, lejos del ruido y de la gente. En la mitad del pasillo de salida él se paró en seco al encontrarse con la última persona que deseaba ver ese día: la fanática desquiciada que había sido el inicio de todos sus problemas. Eso hizo que su ira incrementara; y fue peor cuando la vio acercándose casi corriendo vestida con un horrendo vestido largo color salmón del siglo pasado y su cabello rizado totalmente despeinado. Seto intento evadirla a toda, dirigiéndose a la puerta lateral, sin embargo, en un movimiento desesperado por llamar la atención ella comenzó a gritar:

-Seto, ¡Seto mi amor soy yo! ¡Ven a bailar conmigo!

Inmediatamente, un arsenal de hombres, dignos del servicio secreto estadounidense, rodeó a Kaiba rápidamente y vio como Roland en persona se la llevaba casi a rastras del pasillo, sufriendo con los alaridos de amor que daba la muchacha. Inminentemente, casi todos los invitados salieron a ver que había causado semejante escándalo. Para su desgracia en la primera fila estaba Mokuba, Tea, Yugi (que por cierto había elegido un pésimo traje negro), Rebecca, el cachorro Wheeler y Kisara. A su alrededor veía los flashes de las cámaras dispararse continuamente, con sus camarógrafos ilusionados por conseguir una buena toma del escándalo más reciente de Seto Kaiba. Todos se miraban entre ellos, buscando una respuesta a todo aquel escandalo hasta que Mokuba, valientemente pregunto:

- ¿Hermano que sucedió? Los gritos llegaron hasta el salón principal. ¿Estás bien?

- Si Mokuba, estoy bien. Solo quería salir a tomar aire cuando una chica maniática vino a acosarme.- mintió el mientras se alisaba su inmaculado traje blanco.

Los invitados comenzaron a dispersarse ya que la reunión estaba a punto de terminar. Muchos saludaban a Seto cuando pasaban, sin embargo el no respondía ya que aún seguía aturdido por el despliegue de seguridad. La ultima en irse hacia el salón fue la peliblanca, que acercándose al C.E.O le dijo:

- De nada Kaiba. Acabo de salvar tu vida otra vez. Fue un alivio que tuviera la seguridad lista para casos como este. Pensé que tenías mejor gusto, pero como quien dice, el amor es ciego. Lo arruinaste todo, como siempre.

El reproche de Kisara hizo sacar a Seto de las casillas. Decididamente y evadiendo a los pocos reporteros que quedaban en la entrada se subió a su automóvil y se marchó a su hogar, presionando el pedal a toda marcha.

Kisara miraba la copiosa lluvia que caía por la ventana de su departamento mientras que reflexionaba sobre los raros acontecimientos que había vivido desde que un tal Seto Kaiba había entrado en su vida. No esperaba que el castaño pudiera revelar sus sentimientos por ella tan fácilmente, sin embargo la peliblanca esperaba ese momento con ansias, aunque se odiara a si misma por ello.

La fiesta, no había sido tan desastrosa después de todo. Muchos diarios sacaron la noticia de la nueva mano derecha y excelente organización de la presentación en primera, dándole poca importancia al bullicio ocurrido entre Seto y la seguidora endemoniada. Claro que otras revistas, encargadas de reportar chismes, se encargaron de defenestrar al castaño y presentando a aquella muchacha pelirroja como su ex-novia despechada. A raíz de los acontecimientos, Kaiba no le había dirigido la palabra a Kisara desde ese momento, algo que a ella le produjo una extraña sensación de paz ya que no se sentía de ánimos para discutir.

Tenía otras cosas en que pensar. La inauguración de los hangares y las reglas del torneo serian dentro de poco y ella estaba totalmente sumergida en los últimos retoques. Por otro lado, ya había empezado a planear la boda, por eso con Tea pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo libre viendo revistas, consultando páginas web o ideando los diferentes aspectos del enlace.

Ese día, un sábado a la noche, Tristán y su primo Duke habían decidido festejar la despedida de soltero de Joey, por lo que Kisara estaba sola y aburrida en su departamento. Tea y su futura cuñada, Serenity le habían propuesto realizarla también, pero ella se negó excusándose que estaba saturada de las fiestas y que prefería quedarse en su casa dibujando. La verdadera razón por la cual ella quería estar sola fue que necesitaba un poco de espacio personal, ya que con su primo Duke durmiendo en el sofá y Joey que venía a visitarla después del trabajo, para luego quedarse a dormir, sentía que su espacio personal estaba invadido.

En un momento en el que Kisara estaba totalmente abstraída del mundo real, golpearon la puerta de su casa. La peliblanca, convencida de que no esperaba a nadie, se dirigió lentamente a abrir la puerta. Lo que vio luego, fue algo que no olvidaría nunca en su vida. El mismísimo Seto Kaiba estaba parado enfrente a su puerta con un paraguas completamente mojado en su mano.

- Tenemos que hablar- dijo el auto invitándose a pasar.

- Esta bien pasa- respondió ella irónica ante el comentario del castaño- si vienes a discutir lo único que puedo decirte es que no estoy de humor; así que ahórrate el sarcasmo.

- Solo vine a hacerte una pregunta, quiero aprovechar este momento que podemos hablar tranquilos. ¿Realmente quieres casarte con Joey Wheeler?, ¿Realmente lo amas como dices?

- Si lo amo o no, no es de tu incumbencia Kaiba. Tú no eres juez y verdugo de nadie, menos mío. Por favor vete. Joey puede llegar en cualquier momento.

- Mientes. Se perfectamente que el está en su "despedida de soltero" con sus amigos fracasados y que no vendrá hasta mañana. Quiero hablar contigo para que no cometas una locura.

- ¿Cómo lo…?- pero luego se interrumpió para agregar- ¿fue Mokuba verdad? Claro que fue él. Tu hermano tiene más vida social que tú.

- No cambies la conversación y dime la verdad. ¿Te casas con Wheeler porque lo amas? Si o no.

- No lo entenderías Seto- confesó ella usando la famosa frase del pasado- esta vez no lo harás.

-La última vez dijiste lo mismo y lo pude comprender. Dímelo Kisara, por favor.

El castaño se acercó a escasos centímetros de ella, mientras la peliblanca bajaba la mirada. Kisara podía oler perfectamente el perfume importado que emanaba de su ropa y sobre todo de su piel, embriagándola completamente. ¿Era este el momento que tanto había deseado o Seto buscaba solamente confundirla como había hecho en Chicago meses atrás?; debía averiguarlo enseguida. Sin embargo él tomo su barbilla con delicadeza, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Te prometo que si me dices que lo amas realmente, me iré tan pronto como llegue y no te molestaré más.

- Sigues sin entenderlo, ¿verdad? ¡Seto me caso con Joey porque es la única manera de olvidarme de ti! Y tengo la certeza de que con él lo voy a lograr. No sirve de nada mentirme en este instante, aun te sigo amando Seto.

En ese preciso momento ninguno de los dos, tubo la certeza de que estaba haciendo, fue como si sus cuerpos hubieran reaccionado solos al escuchar las últimas palabras de Kisara. Sus labios, al principio tímidos como aquella vez en Chicago, se rozaron dulcemente mientras la peliblanca entrelazaba sus brazos en el cuello del castaño. El, por su parte, liberando la mano que había depositado en su barbilla, situó ambas manos las caderas de la joven modestamente, con miedo a que esta lo rechazara. Sin embargo no fue así y su beso siguió por varios minutos en que la intensidad y la pasión crecían entre ellos, haciendo que se juntaran cada vez más.

- Te amo Kisara, te amo- balbuceo el C.E.O recuperando un poco del aire perdido- lamento…

- Shh no digas más nada Seto, las lamentaciones son para después, ahora solo disfrutemos el momento. Era lo único que quería escuchar de tu boca.

Kisara presiono fuertemente sus labios a los de Seto, introduciendo lentamente la punta de su lengua. El, un poco mareado correspondió el beso y se dejó llevar, haciendo todo lo que la albina le indicaba disimuladamente con sus movimientos.

Afuera, se escuchaban truenos y relámpagos que desencadenaban en una enorme tormenta. Adentro, el calor de los cuerpos de los jóvenes irradiaba sobre toda la habitación. Poco a poco, fueron despojándose de sus ropas, mientras giraban sobre sí mismos. En un momento dado, Seto la tomo fuertemente por las caderas y alzándola la llevo hasta la pared más cercana, mientras ella se enredaba fácilmente al torso desnudo del castaño. Luego, el instintivamente la arrojo lentamente hacia la cama, donde ella abrió los ojos lentamente, esperando el momento en el que Seto sellara aquello que sentía por ella. Entre los besos que se daban, se escuchaba una y otra vez las declaraciones de amor que tanto esperaron y que hasta ese momento no se habían animado a hacer.

Por primera vez, el amor que ellos se tenían quedo consumado en aquel abrazo perpetuo que los unió esa noche. La pasión fluía por sus venas y solo se preocupaban por entregarse completamente al otro, sin importarle más nada a su alrededor. Kisara alentaba al castaño con suaves caricias en su espalda, que producían en él un efecto que jamás había experimentado y que a la vez lo deleitaba. Después de un tiempo, que les pareció lejano, el cansancio los venció completamente y se durmieron uno en brazos del otro empapados de sudor pero felices, de que al fin después de tanto tiempo, volvían a estar juntos.

* * *

**Lo prometido es deuda, aca estan los temas! (quiten los espacios para verlo)**

**Fiesta: Man like me- Robert Downey Jr. (http: / www. youtube .com /watch? v= TWa2jXqopV Y)**

**Flash Back: Just another day- Jesse McCartney (http: / .com/ watch?v= 9ukowEaeLYM)**

**Discusión****: A thousand miles- Vanessa Carlton (http: / www. youtube. com/ watch?v= Cwkej79U3e k)**

**Final: Epifania- La oreja de van gogh (http: / .com /watch?v= ZiDZaerArx8)**


	15. Capítulo XV

**Despues de una larga meditacion que me tome para ver el rumbo que tomaria esta historia (y tambien como poder superar el anterior capitulo para que este no pareciera basura) ESTA TERMINADO! Espero que les guste :D mil gracias x sus reviews y en especial a Nyu-nono por su apoyo incondicional!**

* * *

**Capitulo XV**

El sol brillaba fuerte sobre los tejados de Londres, secando paulatinamente las gotas de lluvia esparcidas uniformemente sobre ellos. El astro se colaba por cada ventana abierta que encontraba a su paso y las principales calles del centro de Inglaterra eran un desierto. Todos aprovechaban la mañana del domingo para dormir un poco más y recuperar las energías gastadas a lo largo de la semana.

Uno de esos rayos le dio de lleno en la cara a una joven peliblanca que estaba enroscada en su sábana. Sin embargo no fue eso lo que la despertó, si no su teléfono móvil, que sonaba como loco sobre su mesa de luz. Ella, sin abrir los ojos ya que la luz del sol le molestaba, buscaba a tientas el celular mientas maldecía a la persona que había tenido la osadía de despertarla tan temprano.

- Hola, ¿Quién habla?- dijo Kisara con voz somnolienta mientras se frotaba un ojo.

- Si no te conociera diría que anoche saliste con Tea- le respondieron del otro lado en una carcajada.

- ¿Duke? ¿Que quieres a esta hora? Sabes que me molesta que me despierten temprano.

- No es mi culpa que tu dejes tu teléfono encendido- replico él con un dejo de enojo en su voz- solo quería avisarte que nos quedaremos a pasar el día aquí. Es que ni Joey ni Tristan ni Mokuba se despertaron aun y es un poco tarde para salir; además…

- ¿Además huelen a alcohol y tienes material femenino incriminatorio a tu alrededor?- dijo Kisara completando la frase con una mueca de desagrado.

- Exacto primita. A todo esto, Serenity, Tea y Rebecca nos vinieron a hacer compañía a la noche, asique imagínate…- respondió Duke dando a entender que hubo un lado pervertido en aquella reunión.

- Prefiero no saber mas nada primo si no vomitare lo poco que tengo en el estomago. ¿Me vas a dejar dormir?- agrego simulando tener arcadas.

- Claro Kis, si puedes te dejare dormir. Nos vemos mañana a la mañana. Deja el celular encendido por si acaso. Ah y por cierto, ten cuidado con un par de ojos azules.

Kisara corto el teléfono rápidamente al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre la cama nuevamente y poniendo la almohada sobre su cabeza pensó vacilante: _"¿Un par de ojos azules? ¿A que diablos se refiere?"_ Instantáneamente recordó absolutamente todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, haciendo que su cerebro reaccionara como si tuviera una terrible resaca.

Aturdida y completamente despierta a su pesar, giro su cabeza para comprobar que cierto castaño dormía plácidamente a su lado. Su cuerpo brillaba intensamente a causa de los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana, su torso parecía tallado por los dioses y cada musculo de su pecho y su abdomen estaba esculpido a semejanza del David de Miguel Ángel. La peliblanca, totalmente cohibida, se sonrojo y decidió preparar el desayuno ya que si seguía a su lado, no respondería por sus acciones.

"_¿Puede ser que mi vida sea tan complicada?"_ pensó la peliblanca mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina e intentaba ponerse la bata de satén que tomo del comedor. _"Una vez que clarifico mis pensamientos, aparece él para hacer de las suyas y me deja mas confundida aun. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Y si solamente lo hizo para fastidiarme, y si realmente no me ama como dice? Está decidido, debo cortar por lo sano esta situación. Ahora que lo pienso, fue mejor que halla llamado Duke, creo que si hubiera escuchado la voz de Joey no hubiera podido contener el llanto"_.

Seto abría los ojos lentamente mientas intentaba recordar que había sucedido anoche ya que a primera vista, no reconocía el lugar donde había pasado la noche. Su ropa estaba esparcida por toda la habitación y las sabanas de la cama totalmente alborotadas. ¿Sus hormonas lo habían llevado hasta ahí? Sinceramente no lo recordaba, es que en realidad jamás había estado en una situación semejante, a pesar de todos los rumores que circulaban sobre su persona. El castaño giro sobre si mismo para localizar su celular, que, según intuía debería estar por algún lado de ese lugar. En ese momento, una ráfaga de perfume dulce llego a las narices del C.E.O que lo hizo estremecer. Ahora resonaba en su mente aquellas bellas imágenes del cuerpo desnudo de Kisara y como sus ojos azules llenaron todo su ser en ese preciso instante. Ahora que reflexionaba, se sintió torpe y totalmente inútil en el momento de intimidad con la peliblanca y deseo con todas sus fuerzas poder repetir la experiencia para poder demostrarle que él era mejor. Sin embargo no podía mentirse a si mismo: quería volver a poseer su cuerpo porque había descubierto un mundo nuevo, más allá de su entendimiento.

Lentamente se dirigió hacia el baño de la peliblanca, tomó una bata blanca del baño y fue hacia el living. Allí, además de encontrar más ropa precipitada por todo el lugar, halló su celular, que estaba sobre el sofá. Al encenderlo, le llego un mensaje de texto de Mokuba que decía: _"Nos quedaremos un día mas a festejar. Llame a Roland para que cancelara todos tus compromisos y dejara la mansión libre. Disfruta tu día libre. M"_. Él sonrió levemente al pensar las consideraciones que se estaba tomando su hermano para su felicidad, al fin y al cabo había sido Mokuba quien le había insistido en ir hacia el departamento de Kisara, idea que, después de todo, resulto todo un éxito.

El ruido de unos pasos hizo que el castaño olvidara las trivialidades y se enfocara en la persona que lo acompañaba. La peliblanca lucia una bata de satén azul que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, su hermoso cabello estaba despeinado en la parte de atrás y aun conservaba la marca de la almohada en su rostro. Aquella escena hizo que Seto confirmara lo que ya sabía: El profundo amor que profesaba por ella.

- ¿Quieres un poco de café? Acabo de prepararlo y queda para una taza mas- dijo ella con el seño fruncido mientras le ofrecía la que ya tenia en su mano.

- Esta bien, pero luego.- respondió Seto llevando uno de sus brazos hacia la espalda de Kisara y besándola apasionadamente para agregar- ven, volvamos a la cama. Aun quedan asuntos pendientes que atender.

La aludida lanzo una carcajada mientas que el castaño la alzaba sin problemas en sus brazos y la depositaba dulcemente en el lecho. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, devorando con la vista sus cuerpos. Después de un tiempo, Kisara observo detenidamente a Seto y comenzó a reírse sin poder contenerse y sin entender, el castaño con el seño fruncido le pregunto:

- ¿Que es lo que te da tanta gracia?

- Es que si Duke te llega a ver con su bata puesta, apuesto que te cuelga de una soga en un ventilador en movimiento. Menos mal que no vendrá hasta mañana.

- ¿Duke? ¿Hablas del imbécil de Devlin? ¿Qué diablos hace él aquí?-inquirió él claramente celoso.

- Quédate tranquilo Seto- manifestó Kisara mientas acariciaba el torso torneado del castaño con la yema del dedo, para luego quitarle la toga y arrojarla junto a las demás prendas. _"Definitivamente es mucho mas apuesto sin ropa"_ delibero ella con una sonrisa seducida en su rostro- él es mi primo, se quedara aquí por un par de meses, hasta cerrar unos negocios con Pegasus. Igual casi nunca esta en casa. Es que tiene una vida social muy activa.

- Que familia más rara que te toco. Tener a Devlin de primo debe ser una tortura.

- No lo creas así, él es bueno en el fondo, aunque un poco extraño, eso si. Hablando de familias raras, tu no te quedas atrás- agrego poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Creo que no debo hablar, es verdad. Sabes, después de que te fuiste, sin poder explicarlo, deje de sonreír. Ni siquiera a Mokuba. Luego, cuando nos adoptó Gozaburo…

- ¿Te convertiste en lo que eres ahora?- Completó Kisara mientas recargaba su cabeza sobre el hombro desnudo del castaño y le sonreía.

- Tampoco lo digas así. Es solo que te fuiste, perdí la confianza en la gente que me rodeaba.- respondió Seto mientas acariciaba la sedosa cabellera peliblanca de su compañera.

- Al final te cause más daño de lo que pensé. Lo lamento Seth. Es que todo fue tan rápido que no tuve tiempo ni siquiera de juntar mis cosas. La directora me las mando una semana después. Pero no me quejo, me toco una buena vida.- replico ella en un suspiro. Luego de unos segundos en silencio, agrego- Desearía que este momento dure para siempre y nos quedáramos así, juntos, sin obligaciones que cumplir, ni gente a la cual rendirle cuentas.

- Podría pasar Kisara. Piénsalo, ahora que todo esta aclarado podrías dejar a el cacho… digo a Wheeler e iniciar algo los dos. Seamos sinceros, ¿Tú vivirías al lado de alguien que no amas?

Sin embargo la peliblanca no contesto ya que se había quedado cómodamente dormida sobre el pecho de Seto, al sucumbir ante las suaves caricias del castaño. Este, suspirando levemente, miro hacia el techo finamente decorado y se dio cuenta de que por primera vez era completamente feliz y nada, ni siquiera los problemas que debía afrontar en su querida empresa iba a afectarlo.

* * *

El "jardín" de la mansión Kaiba relucía a causa de las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que estaban dispersas uniformemente por las plantas que le daba un efecto de vida plena a la casa. Flores de todos los colores, formas, perfumes y tamaños se mimetizaban perfectamente con el paisaje, que parecía salido de un cuento de hadas. Kisara miraba el panorama a su alrededor maravillada, girando la cabeza de un lado a otro para no perderse un mínimo detalle.

- Creo que debería haber traído mi equipo de arte- dijo ella lamentándose.

- ¿Te gusta realmente? Entonces agradécele a Mokuba, gracias a él este lugar esta así. A mi no me interesa.

- ¿Hablas enserio? Este lugar es digno de plasmarse en el lienzo y que todo el mundo lo vea. Déjame ir a casa a buscar unas hojas y un lápiz. Prometo volver rápido- agrego ella poniendo cara de inocente y acurrucándose al lado de Seto.

- Ya discutimos esto, no iras a ningún lado. Eres mi invitada y no te iras de aquí hasta que yo lo diga- sentencio el castaño, alejándose del contacto con la peliblanca, recostándose sobre la manta arrojada en la hierba mientras dirigía sus ojos hacia el cielo.

- Recuerda que mañana es la primera ronda del torneo y debemos estar presentes, o por lo menos yo quiero estar allí. ¿Qué dirán los paparazzi si me ven saliendo de tu casa mañana por la mañana? Te aseguro que será un escandalo de proporciones cósmicas, peor que el de tu amiga la pelirroja.

- No me lo recuerdes, esa mujer es peor que una sanguijuela. Aunque por otro lado no estaría mal que te vieran, al fin y al cabo estamos juntos o lo estaremos dentro de un par de días, cuando dejes a Wheeler.

Kisara no respondió y se limito con deleitar su vista con las plantas del jardín. Había sido idea de Seto hacer un picnic en la mansión ya que como Mokuba le había dicho, la enorme casa en donde vivían estaba totalmente vacía. Al principio ella se había contagiado de la súbita alegría del castaño, sin embargo al llegar a la casa, un sentimiento extraño se había adherido firmemente en el medio de su pecho y amenazaba con perseguirla ese día. Profesaba una culpa terrible al haber engañado tan cruelmente a su querido Joey, que con tanto cariño la recibió cuando el ojiazul rompió su corazón. Pese a todos sus pronósticos y rompiendo su promesa, allí estaba junto a él, totalmente hipnotizada por sus hermosos ojos azules. Inmediatamente, el anillo que llevaba en su dedo comenzó a pesarle toneladas, como si el objeto sintiera el enredo y confusión que tenia en su mente.

- Escucha Seth, tenemos que hablar- dijo con el semblante serio mientras se acercaba a él- sé que estas emocionado porque todo el asunto entre nosotros esta arreglado, pero también piensa que es difícil para mi aceptar que de un día para otro tu dejas de odiarme y pasas a ser el primero en la lista de mis amantes. Además, no quiero lastimar a Joey. El esta muy entusiasmado con el casamiento…

- Y vas a casarte con el para no romperle el corazón- No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación la que había salido de la boca del castaño, completando la frase- jamás en mi vida he tenido una certeza tan grande como ahora. Sé que te amo como nunca en la vida ame a nadie y que quiero estar contigo siempre. Pero me enfurece saber que debo compartirte con un cachorro de segunda.

- ¿y si es así? ¿Y si me caso con el para no romperle el corazón? Él ha sido muy bueno conmigo desde siempre Seto, él ha estado conmigo siempre. Además a mi no me convences tan fácilmente con simples palabras cursis. Solo tengo la certeza de una cosa, que tú reaccionaste en el mismísimo momento en el que te enterabas que me perdías, no obstante ya me habías perdido desde el momento en el que no me aceptaste cuando te confesé la verdad. Las cosas son así y no van a cambiar para mi, tal vez no lo ame con la intensidad con la que te amo a ti, pero sé que puedo hacerlo feliz.

- ¿Sabes que? Vete con ese cachorro de cuarta, no me interesan ni él ni tu- respondió Seto en un arrebato de cólera dándole la espalda a Kisara.- si esa es tu forma de decir que estas confundida, te equivocaste. Tan solo si hubieras pronunciado esas exactas palabras en vez de ese discurso… ¿acaso mis sentimientos no cuentan? ¿Acaso yo soy un títere que se maneja a tu antojo?

- Agh, eres un patán y un imbécil Kaiba, y por eso mismo te vas a quedar solo.- contestó levantándose rápidamente y clavando sus ojos azules inyectados de rabia directamente en el rostro del castaño- Yo no puedo estar con una persona tan egoísta y vacía como tu, que solo piensa en si mismo, mientas destruye todo a su alrededor. Esta vez cuando regreses (se perfectamente que lo harás) será muy tarde, porque me habré ido de tu lado para siempre. Adiós y hasta nunca Seto Kaiba.

Kisara se fue hecha un huracán del hermoso jardín de la mansión derramando unas pocas lágrimas en su camino, para luego recomponerse, convenciéndose de que no valía llorar por él. La peliblanca dejó a Seto con un sabor amargo en su boca, ofuscado por no haber podido responderle a las infundadas acusaciones que ella había hecho sobre él y se odiaba a si mismo por haber reaccionado de esa manera, pero así era su naturaleza y no cambiaria de un día para otro. El ojiazul tenía en claro su objetivo: luchar por ella hasta su ultimo aliento, arrebatarla de las manos de Joey y superar las pruebas que ella le propusiera, ya que por primera vez en toda su vida sabia que quería para él, pasar el resto de su vida al lado de Kisara.

* * *

**Y que les parecio? espero sus reviews con ansias! Lamentablemente debo informarles que SON LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS! La historia esta terminada en mi cabeza, asique sean pacientes y esperen que las ideas se transformen en palabras.**

** Les dejo una intriga: _¿Por que creen que Kisara y Joey rompieron la primera vez?._ Saludos!**


	16. Capitulo XVI

**Despues de un maldito bloqueo mental... al fin salio el capitulo! Antes de que me digan algo, si es corto a comparacion del otro... pero les traigo noticias... YA TENGO DEFINIDO EL FINAL! habra muchisimas sorpresas! Muchisimas gracias x sus visitas y sus reviews y en especial a mi querida amiga Nyu (que por sierto sus historias son fenomenales!) por el animo y los consejos. Espero que les guste! **

* * *

**Capitulo XVI**

Miles de personas se encaminaban hacia el enorme estadio con inmensa alegría ya que desde Ciudad Batallas en la Ciudad Domino no veían semejante despliegue en un duelo de monstruos. Familias enteras entraban entusiasmadas buscando un poco de acción y diversión; en fin un acontecimiento que nadie se perdería.

Dentro del estadio, una joven peliblanca se miraba en el espejo por enésima vez, resignada. Había intentado hacerse un peinado elegante para ese día, sin embargo, no hubo forma de domarlo y su cabello caía lacio por su vestido corto sin espalda color marfil. El contraste era perfecto, sus delicados rasgos y sus ojos color azul resaltaban audazmente, como si ese día en particular quisiera demostrar que ella estaba allí presente.

- Te ves hermosa querida, no hace falta que el espejo refleje tu belleza- dijo una voz cantarina a sus espaldas.

- Maximillian, no te esperaba. Pensé que subirías a presentar el torneo- respondió la peliblanca girando bruscamente mirando a su antiguo jefe con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Quería felicitarte antes que Kaiba hiciera la presentación. Has hecho un estupendo trabajo Kisara, seguramente tu padre debe estar orgulloso de ti, no hay duda- agrego él mientras la abrazaba efusivamente.

- Muchísimas gracias Maximillian. De no ser por tu confianza en mí, no estaría aquí hoy. En fin, ¿Subes? Creo que ya esta por empezar.

- Oh si querida, pero antes ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? ¿Amas a Seto Kaiba? ¿Harías lo que fuera por él?

* * *

El nuevo estadio Kaiba victoreaba a los participantes y su eco rondaba por todo el lugar. En el palco V.I.P del lugar se daría inicio al torneo y era allí donde todas las personas influyentes e invitados de los participantes disfrutarían cómodamente de la competencia y de las instalaciones.

Seto ya estaba en la primera fila, observando altaneramente a las personas sentadas en los múltiples bancos, riendo estúpidamente y disfrutando mientras él se sentía totalmente vacío y desdichado, por enésima vez en las semanas que pasaron luego de la discusión en la mansión. El ojiazul había intentado todos los métodos conocidos para poder reconquistar, o por lo menos lograr quitarle una mirada, a Kisara, que desde aquel día evadía todos sus regalos, telegramas, llamadas y hasta el rechazo de una charla con Mokuba. El castaño fijo su mirada en la peliblanca y descubrió, muy a su pesar, que lucia increíblemente hermosa con su vestido de día. Este sintió una horrible puntada en su corazón y cayo en la cuenta de que, a excepción de su hermano, estaba ineludiblemente solo y que además en unos pocos días debía comprometerse con alguien para no perder su empresa.

Roland se había encargado de buscar una buena candidata para su jefe, sin embargo, para él a todas les faltaba algo: carisma, personalidad, belleza, un trabajo estable… todas y cada una de las chicas tenían un defecto para el C.E.O, pero la verdadera razón por la cual el no elegía a nadie era porque Seto estaba obnubilado por Kisara y él buscaba a la peliblanca en esas chicas.

Por otro lado, Kisara estaba cabizbaja y un poco callada luego de la conversación con su antiguo jefe. Pegasus la había descolocado con lo que le había dicho, no podía creer que ella tenia el poder de cambiarlo todo en un segundo. Sus manos sudaban y todo su cuerpo temblaba horrendamente, odiaba tener que estar allí, tener que hablar en frente de tanta gente. Ni siquiera le prestaba atención a las palabras introductorias de Roland, solo pensaba irse de allí, quitarse ese molesto vestido y dormir como nunca lo hizo en su vida. Se sentía pésima por haber traicionado a Joey y no podía mirarlo a los ojos sin sentirse mal por su tremendo comportamiento y sin embargo él estaba allí, parado junto a Yugi con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, como si no hubiera nadie a su alrededor.

Ella sintió que una mano se posaba tranquilamente en su hombro. Levanto la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Pegasus que la incentivaba a acercarse al micrófono para hacer efectivo su papel.

- Buenos días a todos y en especial a los concursantes del Torneo Elemental. Espero que disfruten el evento tanto como yo. En fin, pasare a explicarles las modificaciones a las reglas generales del torneo. A cada uno de los participantes se les entrego una carta con el dibujo de un elemento: Aire, Agua, Fuego y Tierra, que por cierto serán las temáticas de los hangares. Estas tarjetas se llaman Cartas Acreditadoras; Solamente los competidores que consigan 4 o mas Cartas Acreditadoras lograran pasar de nivel. De cada elemento u Hangar saldrá 1 ganador, que será quien tenga todas las cartas acreditadoras. Los perdedores de cada ronda deberán ceder todas las tarjetas que tengan consigo, sin excepción. La final tendrá lugar aquí y será una final cuádruple.

En ese momento, todo su alrededor comenzó a repetir sus palabras en un murmullo. Todos los presentes, inclusive los participantes miraban a Kisara asombrados. Sabiendo lo que les esperaba, una final cuádruple seria el desafío más grande que hubieran tenido que enfrentar. Sabiendo el incomodo momento que su protegida estaba pasando, Pegasus tomo el control del micrófono, con la excusa de dar animo a los participantes. Sabia que lo que le había revelado a la peliblanca la había devastado pero a la vez confiando en que su joven aprendiz iba a realizar la buena acción del día.

Las horas pasaban rápidamente y la tensión iba aumentando. El público ya había elegido a sus favoritos y los alentaban desde sus lugares, esperando verlos de cerca en las finales. Como era de esperarse, Yugi gano sin problemas y en menos de 2 horas el hangar Agua ya tenia su finalista. Otra cosa era el elemento Fuego, donde, a duras penas y con mucho sufrimiento, Joey logro obtener una victoria muy padecida a manos de un duelista holandés con mas talento que cerebro. El rubio iba caminando por uno de los pasillos reservados a los finalistas, que conducían directamente hacia la arena central de duelo mientras miraba las cartas en su mano de manera sonriente. Él de tan absorto que estaba no se percato de la presencia de cierto castaño que lo esperaba al final del pasillo.

- Después de todo ella se quedara conmigo.

- ¿de que diablos hablas Kaiba?- dijo el ojimiel sobresaltado.

- Pues de Kisara cachorro infradotado. Poco a poco la voy conquistando, además ella no se casaría con un perdedor. Acéptalo Wheeler, la perderás, de la misma manera que la ultima vez.- le respondió el tranquilamente esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- ¡Cierra la boca estúpido! ¡No sabes de lo que hablas!

Inmediatamente Joey se lanzo sobre Kaiba con el puño cerrado, atestándole un golpe en su costilla. Éste fue mas rápido que el rubio y logro esquivar el golpazo. Sus palabras habían logrado el efecto esperado: quería eliminar esa sensación de vacío y cólera de su cuerpo y que mejor manera de hacerlo que provocando a la persona que estaba causando su infelicidad. Deseaba con toda su alma darle una golpiza a su enemigo y demostrarle que él era superior en todos los sentidos.

Ahora Joey estaba tendido en el suelo, un poco descolocado por lo que había pasado. Inminentemente se levanto del suelo y busco con la mirada a Kaiba, quien estaba a pocos metros de él con una sonrisa de superioridad. ¿Por qué de manera tan brusca el castaño se preocupaba por el bienestar de su prometida? A menos que…

- ¿La amas verdad ricachón?- dedujo el ojimiel riéndose ante semejante posibilidad- La amas pero estas furioso porque ella me eligió a mi y no a ti. Después de todo, no eres tan perfecto.

- ¿Intentas provocarme imbécil?- reacciono Seto acorralando a Joey contra una de las paredes del túnel, poniendo su antebrazo en la garganta del rubio.- mira que no tengo ningún problema en pelear contigo si lo deseas.

Seto, siguiendo el impulso destructivo que lo dominaba, golpeo a Joey en su costilla izquierda, haciendo que este se retorciera del dolor. Al instante magulló el ojo y la nariz del rubio, haciendo que sangrara abundantemente.

- Eso es, quédate en el piso como buen cachorro acobardado que eres y respeta a tu amo.- dijo él entre risas maléficas mientas se volteaba para regresar al evento. Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo ya que Joey lo golpeo en la espalda, haciendo que todo el aire que guardaba en los pulmones sea expulsado y Seto quedara derribado en el suelo.

El contrataque del rubio comenzaba y él no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Wheeler comenzó a pegarle en diferentes zonas de su cuerpo, haciendo que el castaño sintiera horribles punzadas en toda su extensión. El ojimiel siguió con la golpiza hasta que una voz dulce lo detuvo:

- ¡Joey suéltalo!

Kisara de dirigía hacia ellos corriendo rápidamente, con Roland y Mokuba pisándole los talones. La peliblanca, después de mucho esfuerzo logro separar a los dos hombres que peleaban sin sentido aparente. Luego de comprobar que Seto estaba relativamente consiente se dirigió a su prometido y con voz acongojada le dijo:

- ¿Qué creíste que estabas haciendo Joseph Wheeler? ¡Casi lo matas! ¿Acaso quieres volver a repetir lo que hiciste la última vez? ¿Planeas hacer lo mismo que hiciste con mi primo? ¿Planeas dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo?

**(Flash Back)**

Las luces de la discoteca más exclusiva de Londres brillaban incandescentemente e obnubilaban a todo aquel que las mirara. Sin embargo la vista no estaba puesta en su increíble diseño o sus asientos de lujo. La atención estaba puesta en dos jóvenes que peleaban salvajemente en el medio de la pista. Sus cuerpos estaban severamente lastimados a causa de los golpes que recibían, pero no se detenían. Muy cerca de ellos una peliblanca lloraba desconsoladamente mientas que una joven de cabello castaño la abrazaba, sin lograr que esta se calmara.

En un momento todas las personas dejaron de hablar. La joven Kisara, levanto su mirada y encontró a uno de los muchachos en el suelo, inconsciente. Ella, en un intento desesperado corrió a asistirlo. Esto desató nuevamente la ira de Joey, por lo que comenzó a gritar:

- ¡Que haces muchacha entrometida! ¿Le estoy dando su merecido por haberte abrazado y tú lo proteges?

- ¡Joey se sensato por el amor de dios! ¡Él es mi primo!

El rubio se quedo pasmado ante las palabras de su novia. En su vida se había imaginado que recibiría semejante noticia.

- Kisara, bombón nunca me imagine que él…

- ¡Ya suéltame grandísimo imbécil! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Lo nuestro se acabó Joey Wheeler!

**(Fin del Flash Back)**

Aquel doloroso recuerdo se agolpaba en la mente de ambos como un deja vu. Joey, en su nerviosismo solo se limito a decir:

- ¡Él empezó todo Kisara, te juro que no fue mi culpa! Me incitó a que lo golpeara, mi amor te juro que…

Sin embargo el ojimiel no pudo contestar ya que una exclamación de Kaiba le saco sus palabras. Éste, que ya estaba levantado y limitadamente recompuesto, se dirigía hacia ellos con paso firme y una mueca sombría en su rostro.

- Eres patético Wheeler. No te das cuenta… ¡ELLA ME AMA A MI!

Repentinamente todo fue muy confuso. Se vio a Joey correr hacia Kaiba, un entrecruzamiento de cuerpos y un grito. Para Kisara fue como si se hubiera entrometido en una guerra mundial. Ella no pudo contener a su prometido y la llevo a rastras hacia donde estaba Seto. Inmediatamente percibió que alguien la empujaba ligeramente hacia un lado y para luego ser lanzada estrepitosamente contra una pared lateral. Como consecuencia su cabeza golpeo fuertemente contra el suelo, llenando el ambiente con un grito desgarrador. Solo así Seto y Joey se detuvieron.

- ¡Mira lo que hiciste cachorro de pacotilla! ¿Te encuentras bien Kisara?- logro escuchar ella mientras unos fuertes brazos la tomaban y la levantaban del suelo como se tratara de una pluma.

- Princesa, lo siento yo no quise lastimarte…

Sin embargo ella no llego a contestarle ya que de apoco iba perdiendo el conocimiento. Su último recuerdo de ese momento fue haber visto dos hermosos ojos azules que la miraban fijamente, con una mezcla de preocupación y tristeza. Luego todo a su alrededor se convirtió en sombras.

* * *

Antes de que me olvide... avisen si repito muchas palabras o pongo siempre lo mismo, es que al principio estaba un poco dormida y no me daba cuenta de lo que escribia.

Intriga time!:

**¿A que se refiere Pegasus cuando dice que Kisara puede cambiar las cosas en solo un segundo?**

**¿Kisara seguira con Joey despues de que él repitiera la situacion que sucedio con Duke?**

ESPERO CON ANSIAS SUS REVIEWS!


	17. Capitulo XVII

**Y bueno, aca esta el capitulo :D espero que les guste, porque me devane los sesos para sacar algo bueno. Por si alguno no lo sabe: SON LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS!. Muchisimas gracias a Nyu-Nono por su apoyo incondicional y sus hermosas palabras de apoyo (por cierto, revisen su perfil porque tiene unas muy lindas historias!). See ya!**

* * *

**Capitulo XVII**

En el hospital más costoso y lujoso de todo Londres los médicos corrían de un lugar a otro, sumamente alterados ya que una paciente había ingresado en grave estado. Por otra parte, estaban terriblemente nerviosos por la deslumbrante presencia de Seto Kaiba, quien había hecho una generosa donación el año pasado. El mismísimo director de la prestigiosa clínica le aseguro al castaño que haría todo lo posible para salvar la vida de su "novia".

Seto estaba sentado solo en la sala de espera con la mirada clavada en la sala de operaciones, en la que, horas antes, había entrado Kisara. Según el diagnostico preliminar de los médicos, la peliblanca había sufrido una hemorragia interna gravísima y que si no la operaban de urgencia, ella corría el riesgo de morir. El semblante del castaño estuvo definido en todo momento por la preocupación y la ira de no haber podido destrozar al perro de Wheeler cuando tuvo la oportunidad, ahora todo se había tornado oscuro. En ese momento, una de las puertas de su mente se abrió y dejo pasar un recuerdo de su pasado…

**(Flash Back)**

- ¿Conque el pequeño Seto quiere defender a su hermano menor? Eres patético enano.

En el jardín trasero del orfanato Sunrise, unos niños molestaban a Mokuba y a Seto, mientras se reían de ello. Ellos estaban jugando tranquilamente con un estropeado ajedrez cuando los "matones" comenzaron a fastidiarlos. El castaño saltaba de un lado a otro intentando recuperar el maltrecho tablero mientras Mokuba lloraba desconsoladamente en el suelo. Tiempo después, se escucharon unos ligeros pasos que salían del edificio, sin embargo los problemáticos niños no se percataron de ello.

- ¿Qué creen que están haciendo niños? Dejen de molestarlo- dijo una voz adulta en un tono grave y autoritario.

Los infantes, miraron aterrorizados a su interlocutor y salieron corriendo mientas uno de ellos arrojaba el tablero de ajedrez a los pies de Seto. Al mismo tiempo, una muchachita peliblanca salía de atrás del hombre y con su rostro completamente sonrojado dijo:

- Gracias Señor Po… digo Papá.

El padre adoptivo de Kisara, se limito a sonreír abiertamente de manera gentil y se dirigió hacia el orfanato. Entre tanto, la peliblanca corrió hacia Seto y luego de abrazarlo le preguntó:

- ¿Se encuentran bien chicos?

- Si Kis! ¡Muchas gracias por salvarnos!- respondió Mokuba mientras abrazaba a su amiga y no le dejaba tiempo a su hermano para contestar.

- No era necesario Kisara, ya tenia la situación controlada- agrego el castaño mientras recogía el tablero del suelo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Cómo que hago aquí? ¡Visitarlos! Mis padres adoptivos tenían que venir a firmar unos papeles y los acompañe para verlos. ¿Me has extrañado no?

- Gracias.- se limito a contestar él mientras tomaba las piezas de ajedrez que estaban desparramadas por el suelo.- ¿Juegas?

**(Fin del flash back) **

"Desde que éramos pequeños me protegiste y hasta ahora, que tu no tuviste absolutamente nada que ver, privilegiaste mi persona antes que a ti misma. Pero eso se acabó, prometo protegerte desde ahora y para siempre" pensó Seto mientas tomaba su cabeza y la ocultaba entre sus manos. Se sentía increíblemente culpable por el accidente de su amada, por eso intentaba hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para salvarla.

- ¿Hermano como estas?- dijo Mokuba mientras se sentaba a su lado y le entregaba una taza de café caliente.

- ¿Como quieres que este Mokuba? Ella esta allí adentro sufriendo y yo estoy aquí, disfrutando de un café- respondió el mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas caían por su rostro.

El pequeño Kaiba jamás había visto llorar a su hermano mayor. Él siempre pudo sobrellevar las situaciones de la manera más fría y calculadora; Seto nunca flaqueo ante nada, hasta ahora. Mokuba tenia la certeza de que el castaño amaba profundamente a Kisara, pero su orgullo no lo dejaba aclarar sus sentimientos.

Luego de esperar un largo tiempo, el medico cirujano salió de la sala de operaciones con el semblante serio, pero al mismo tiempo inexpresivo.

- ¿Señor Kaiba?- preguntó él con voz monocorde.- el procedimiento fue totalmente exitoso y la paciente reacciona favorablemente al tratamiento, si se quedan aquí, en un par de horas podrán verla.

- Muchísimas gracias Doctor- respondió el C.E.O estrechándole la mano. Él quiso seguir hablando, sin embargo su celular lo interrumpió- Aquí Kaiba, ¿Quién habla?

- Señor Kaiba, soy Roland. Surgió un problema. La prensa se enteró del accidente y quieren hablar con usted a toda costa. ¿Continuo con el procedimiento habitual?

- No Roland, arregla una conferencia de prensa para mañana a la mañana. Ordenare esto yo mismo. Tráeme el auto a la clínica.

Improvistamente uno de los televisores de la sala de espera se prendió y la conductora del noticiero comenzó a relatar: _"Hoy comenzó el nuevo torneo organizado por los señores Seto Kaiba y Maximillian Pegasus. Junto a todo el despliegue tecnológico al que nos tienen acostumbrados estos magnates, también hubo espacio para lo insólito. Según nos informan nuestros corresponsales, vieron salir al señor Kaiba por una de las salidas auxiliares con su "novia" en brazos..."_

Seto sintió una ira enorme lo invadía nuevamente. Era lo último que podía tolerar y se sentía sobrepasado por la angustia y la desesperación. Sin decir palabra alguna se levanto súbitamente de su asiento ofuscado y dirigiéndose a la salida tomo su auto. Varios segundos después conducía velozmente por una carretera desierta, con un destino incierto. No podía tolerar que la angustia se agolpara en su pecho y menos aquellas lagrimas que pedían desesperadamente por salir. Sin embargo el rostro de Kisara desvanecida en aquel túnel inundaba sus pensamientos y hacia que la desazón incrementara. En un momento, el castaño no soporto más y lloro desconsoladamente mientras la velocidad aumentaba. El velocímetro marcaba 200 kilómetros por hora y Seto no hacia más que pensar en ella, quería hacerla la mujer más feliz y por ello ideo un plan infalible cuando emprendía el regreso a su mansión.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron y Kisara evolucionaba favorablemente. La peliblanca, en su afán de salir de aquel horrendo lugar, seguía las indicaciones de su medico al pie de la letra. Desde su primer día de internación había recibido infinidad de regalos, flores, globos y osos de peluche de parte de sus amigos, su primo y Seto. No obstante la peliblanca estaba decepcionada ya que no había recibido ninguna disculpa por parte de Joey y tampoco su prometido se había dignado a llamarla o visitarla en la clínica. "Quizás él esta enfadado por lo que dijo Seto y por eso no viene" pensó ella en uno de los momentos libres que tenia mientas miraba por la ventana "Kisara debes despejar tu mente, ¿entendiste? Debes decidir que es lo mejor para ti."

Ella pensaba mil cosas a la vez cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente. Una tupida cabellera negra apareció y Mokuba se sentó en el sillón que estaba al lado de su cama. Él en sus manos traía un ramo gigante de perfumadas rosas rojas que el pequeño Kaiba puso en el florero mas cercano.

- Hola Kis, ¿como te sientes? Seto te manda estas flores y me dijo que lamentaba no haberte podido venir a ver hoy. El problema es que la final del torneo causo muchos problemas y también demandas de productos. Está demasiado presionado por lo del directorio y de veras que esta estresado. Te necesita mucho.

- Si ya lo creo Moki.- respondió ella en un susurro mientras desviaba su mirada de las flores rojas- nunca me dijiste quien ganó el torneo. Lamento tanto habérmelo perdido. Soy una tonta. Los médicos me dicen que si me porto bien, tal vez mañana ya me den el alta, pero quien sabe, tal vez tenga que pasar otro día aquí.

- No fue tu culpa. ¿Pues quien crees? ¡Yugi! En realidad fue demasiado peleado, porque él no quería eliminar a Joey, pero tubo que hacerlo. Aparte el contrincante ruso que salió semifinalista tenia un muy buen nivel. ¿Ya te van a dar el alta? ¡Genial! Mi hermano se pondrá muy contento por la noticia. ¿Tú sabias que estuvo llorando dos días seguidos por ti? Creo que es la única vez que lo vi llorar, jamás pensé que tendría la edad para verlo así. Considérate afortunada.

Kisara no contesto y se limito a mirar por la ventana, completamente sorprendida por lo que el pequeño le estaba confiando. El ambiente se lleno de un tenso silencio del cual ninguno de los dos podía salir. Sin embargo ella tomo la iniciativa y para romper el hielo le preguntó:

- Maximillian me conto que Seto puede perder la empresa. ¿Es cierto?

- Si, es cierto- respondió Mokuba con una mirada triste después de varios segundos- mi hermano esta muy mal por ello. Pensaba que el tiempo le alcanzaría, pero al parecer no hay ninguna mujer que cumpla los requisitos que él pide. Él esta sufriendo muchísimo por eso. Además el directorio de la empresa lo presiona para que tome una decisión rápido. No sabes lo mucho que lucho por tener la empresa que tú ves ahora. Pero ahora…

- ¿Como que no…? Digo, después de todo él… Lo siento tanto Moki yo pensé que a esta altura él...

En ese momento las palabras de su antiguo jefe resonaron en su mente y por fin podía ver su significado. Por primera vez en su vida, ella estaba segura del camino que debía tomar. Quería que Seto siguiera al mando de la empresa y ella tenia el poder de lograrlo.

- Mokuba, creo que puedo ayudarte, pero me tendrás que sacar de aquí como sea. ¿Me prestas tu teléfono? Tengo que hacer una llamada.

El rostro del pequeño se iluminó al escuchar esas palabras. Sin dudarlo, se dirigió hacia la recepción en busca del medico de la peliblanca. Mientras tanto ella, se levanto de su cama y busco el número de Roland entre los contactos de su amigo.

- ¿Sucede algo señor Mokuba?

- No Roland, Moki esta bien. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

- Oh, Señorita Potter. ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Qué necesita?

- Muy bien gracias. Convoca una reunión extraordinaria de inmediato con el directorio de la empresa sin que el Señor Kaiba se entere. Hay una propuesta que no van a poder rechazar.

* * *

La noche caía implacable sobre la mansión Kaiba. Seto se encontraba solo en su estudio, meditando la propuesta de dinero que el consejo creía conveniente para adquirir sus acciones. No era del todo generosa, sin embargo, fue lo mejor que pudo encontrar. Se sentía devastado ante el inminente final que se avecinaba y deseaba tener la solución para quedarse con su amada empresa. Sus pensamientos ocupaban toda su capacidad de atención y no se dio cuenta que habían tocado la puerta de su estudio.

- ¿Seto, estas ahí? Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

- ¿Es algo importante Mokuba? Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

- ¿Eso fue lo que no te permitió visitarme?- dijo una voz femenina que entraba a la habitación.

- Insistí en que ella pasara la noche aquí por si se siente mal. ¿No te molesta?

- Kisara…- se limito a responder él mientras se levantaba torpemente de su asiento mirándola como si fuera un fantasma.

Luego de realizar la buena acción del día, Mokuba salió sigilosamente de la habitación, riéndose internamente por lo que había sucedido en el hospital. Él tuvo que casi sobornar al director del hospital para que dejara salir a su amiga. Éste a duras penas acepto solo porque temía que el prestigio de su hospital quedara manchado por un capricho de un niño. Se dirigió hacia su habitación mientras llamaba a su novia y planeaban una salida para esa noche. Su hermano mayor se merecía un descanso después de todo.

Mientras tanto, en la otra punta de la enorme casa, Seto no podía articular una sola palabra. Todos sus miedos se fueron disipando al ver a la peliblanca parada en frente de él. Toda la culpabilidad se desvaneció y la angustia se alejó.

- Hola Seto. Mokuba me conto lo de la empresa, lo siento tanto. Espero que se arregle. No te molesta que me quede ¿verdad? Es que intente llamar a mi primo y no respondía su celular y la verdad para verle la cara a Joey prefiero…

- No has hablado con el todavía- No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación la que el C.E.O había formulado- no creas que me siento culpable por lo que hice con él, pero si me siento el causante de tu estadía en el hospital. Te pido perdón por eso.

- Ni lo menciones la verdad es que creo en cierto punto se lo merecía. No se en que pensé cuando acepte casarme con él- respondió ella en un ataque de sinceridad que hizo que sus mejillas se encendieran.

- Hay alguien más ¿verdad?- adivino Seto tomándola de la barbilla y dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

Ella no reconoció nada, sino que se dejo llevar por el momento. Luego habría tiempo para decir todo aquello que Kisara sentía. Se besaron por largo tiempo en el medio del estudio hasta que el estomago de la peliblanca lanzo un gruñido.

- ¿Tienes hambre?- pregunto Seto divertido mientras tomaba uno de los mechones de la peliblanca y jugaba con el.

- La verdad que si, no lo había notado. ¿Crees que podre darme un baño primero?

- Entonces te preparare algo de comer mientras tú te das una ducha. ¿Sabes donde esta el baño?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el con una sonrisa en su rostro. Al fin se sentía completamente segura de si misma y del rumbo que estaba tomando su vida.

Después de cenar una deliciosa comida preparada por el cocinero de la familia Kaiba, ellos se dirigieron hacia la habitación del castaño. Era una de las habitaciones más grandes de toda la mansión. Tenía una cama enorme con un gran acolchado de seda color azul claro y unos almohadones color crema. Su computadora personal estaba sobre un escritorio de caoba junto a un montón de papeles.

- Hasta en tu tiempo libre trabajas ¿eh?- dijo Kisara con una sonrisa- ¿que era lo que querías mostrarme?

Inmediatamente el castaño le señaló una pila pequeña de fotografías que estaba sobre la cama. Ella las observo detenidamente y se dio cuenta que eran de la época cuando iban al orfanato.

- ¿Guardaste todas estas fotos?- pregunto ella asombrada.

- Luego que el orfanato se incendió me llego un paquete con todas estas fotografías. Nunca habían sido importantes para mí, hasta ahora.

- Esto, Seto yo…

Kisara no pudo articular una sola palabra más ya que los labios del castaño se apoderaron de los suyos, en un largo y apasionado beso. Ella sentía como las manos de Seto recorrían ávidamente todo su cuerpo. Él la deseaba con todo su corazón y ella correspondió esa pretensión. Hicieron el amor a la luz de la luna, sobre la colcha de seda, y luego de un tiempo quedaron tendidos sobre ella, durmiendo uno en los brazos del otro, disfrutando de su esencia y por sobre todo de su compañía sin importarle los problemas.


	18. Capitulo XVIII

**Aqui otro capitulo despues de hacer en tiempo record un One-Shot (que por cierto, si tienen ganas y tiempo pasen y dejen reviews). Creia que este seria el ultimo capitulo, pero por falta de tiempo, ideas y porque queria dejar mas suspenso, decidi que se estiraria al menos 2 capitulos mas. Asique espero que les guste y dejen sus hermosos reviews que me llenan el alma.**

* * *

**Capitulo XVIII**

Kisara miraba por el enorme ventanal de la biblioteca de la mansión Kaiba mientras suspiraba ligeramente y se concentraba en su lectura nuevamente. Hacia una semana que se hospedaba en la casa de sus antiguos amigos y seguía sintiéndose perdida en una morada tan grande, acostumbrada a su pequeño departamento. Ella solía dar paseos alrededor de los infinitos pisos que tenia, ya que Seto no la dejaba ir a trabajar con él en la empresa, y siempre encontraba puertas nuevas e inmensos salones con objetos arrumbados.

Su relación con el castaño crecía con el tiempo, a tal punto en que, milagrosamente ellos no habían peleado en el tiempo que ella llevaba allí. Tampoco había recibido noticias de Duke, de Tea ni de Joey. Para ella fue un alivio enterarse que Mokuba había tenido la gentileza de avisar a su primo que pasaría unos días con ellos y que este se mostrara contento por ello. No fue así con su mejor amiga ya que a los pocos días de enterarse, ella la llamo desesperada a su celular muy temprano en la mañana.

- ¿Kisara, estas bien? Tu primo me dijo que estas con el odioso de Kaiba y que te habían dado el alta hacia poco. Nos preocupamos mucho por ti.

- Si Tea, estoy bien. La verdad que Seto se esta portando como un caballero conmigo, nada de que preocuparse. ¿Cuando hablas en plural te refieres a Joey? Seguramente estés con el.

- Claro que estoy con él. Se preocupo muchísimo por ti cuando estuviste en el hospital, nunca lo vi tan apenado. ¿Por qué no vienes a tu departamento y dejas que nosotros nos ocupemos de ti?

- Tea no seas tan mala, después de todo si no fuera por él yo no estaría viva, y ¿Qué hizo Joey por mí? Nada, se quedo estático. Además no vino a verme y ni siquiera me mando una nota de disculpas, perdóname si soy muy sincera Tea, pero la verdad que lo que sucedió me hizo recordar el porqué de nuestra separación.

- ¿Cuándo te lavo el cerebro amiga?- respondió ella enfadada- Kaiba es el malo de la película aquí, ¿Recuerdas? Él llego tarde a la entrevista y desprestigiaba tu trabajo. Joey no hace más que ser bueno contigo y quererte como el primer día que te conoció.

- ¿Acaso intentas convencerme de algo que no es? Escucha Tea y que te quede claro, soy una persona adulta y sé lo que es bueno para mi. No intentes convencerme de algo que no sucedió, lo único que se es que Joey casi me mata y Seto salvo mi vida. Necesito un tiempo para pensar, nos vemos. Adiós.

Aunque las cosas no pasaron a mayores, Kisara había comenzado a tener cierta antipatía por Tea. No porque su amiga haya querido convencerla de algo que no era, sino que intentaba manejar su vida como si fuera un juguete y eso no lo toleraría más. Ahora que ella meditaba el asunto, fue por iniciativa de su amiga que la peliblanca decidió volver a ver a Joey. Por cierto, ¿En que estaba pensando cuando aceptó casarse con el rubio?, seguramente seria una locura de la que se arrepentiría toda su vida.

El hilo de sus pensamientos se siguió enredando hasta que una de las criadas de la mansión le comunico que alguien quería verla. A los pocos segundos apareció su primo Duke en el alfeizar de la puerta con un gran paquete entre sus manos. Este lo dejo sobre una mesa y luego de abrazar efusivamente a su prima, le dijo:

- ¡pareces toda una señora primita! ¿Cómo te sientes? Te traje muchos chocolates, como cuando éramos niños. Perdón por no haberte ido a visitar a la clínica es que tuve un improvisto con un negocio.

- Muy bien, gracias. ¿No me digas? Entonces abre la caja y empecemos a comer. Supuse que sucedería eso primito, por eso no albergaba muchas esperanzas de verte en el hospital. Pero me convenciste con la caja.

- Que sincera que eres. Algunas veces odio eso de ti. Aunque debo admitir que el departamento no es lo mismo sin ti muñeca.

- ¡Que no me llames muñeca Duke! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Algo me dice que no solamente viniste a traerme la caja de chocolates.

- Me conoces mas de lo que crees preciosa- dijo Duke con aire de misterio- tengo algo para ti de parte de Joey.

Kisara inmediatamente miro fijo a su primo, sin poder creer lo que le estaba diciendo. ¿Joey le mandaba algo después de todo lo que le había hecho? Era algo que ella no podía tolerar. Ella se levantó y comenzó a caminar por toda la biblioteca con nerviosismo. Estaba segura que aceptar las disculpas de su prometido a esta altura seria algo loco, y hasta estúpido de su parte. Aunque Joey la ayudo cuando estuvo mal y muchas veces fue un gran apoyo para ella.

- Escúchame Duke, yo entiendo que tu hagas muy bien el papel de paloma mensajera y todo lo demás, pero Joey es el que debería venir a verme y explicármelo en persona. Ya tomé mi decisión y por mucho que me duela, el estar con él ya no es lo mismo. Debería hablar con el personalmente y arreglar nuestros asuntos, no quiero meter a mas personas en nuestros problemas. Es muy tierno de tu parte que quieras ayudarme pero sabes como soy yo.

- Lo se primita, no hace falta que me lo digas. Yo quiero lo mejor para ti ahora y si tu felicidad esta junto a Kaiba lo aceptaré. Toma la carta de todos modos, no vine hasta aquí por nada. Por cierto, vine a avisarte que en una semana me voy a Estados Unidos, al parecer una importante empresa quiere lanzar mi juego en América y me mandaron varios mails al respecto.

- ¿te vas así nada mas? No es justo Duke! Yo quería compartir más tiempo contigo- le reprocho la peliblanca mientras tomaba un chocolate y se volvía a sentar- pero es tu trabajo y tu vida, asique…

- Asique las sorpresas aun no terminan para ti primita. Vieron tu desempeño en el torneo y quieren tenerte como directora general de mi franquicia en Nueva York. ¿Qué opinas?

Por segunda vez en el día Kisara quedo con la boca abierta. ¿Le proponían manejar una empresa entera a ella sola? ¿Dejar todo y a todos los que quería en Londres mientras ella se iría a empeñar el papel de dueña de una empresa en crecimiento? Pero por sobre todas las cosas ¿dejar a Seto, a su querido Seto cuando al fin su relación era más o menos estable? Su cerebro era un torbellino de ideas que se arremolinaban en su boca, desesperadas por salir. Se sentía sumamente mareada y veía que todo a su alrededor se desvanecía. Inmediatamente su primo tuvo la delicadeza de ayudarla a recostarse en el inmenso sillón de dos cuerpos al mismo tiempo que le introducía un chocolate en su boca.

- No sabia que te afectaría tanto la noticia querida. Lo siento

- Perdóname a mí, es que exageré todo. La verdad es que no sé que decir… yo…

- Tranquila muñeca, tienes una semana para decidirte. Igual sé que cualquier opción que elijas será la correcta. Pero creo que primero es lo primero, ¿no lo crees?- agregó señalando el sobre que le había enviado Joey.

- Está bien, tú ganas. Hablaré con él, pero solamente porque tu me lo pides. Pero no leeré la carta- respondió ella cruzándose de brazos y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Genial, veo que ya te sientes mejor. Excelente, entonces te encontraras con el en tu departamento exactamente dentro de media hora.

- ¿Qué, que? ¿Estas loco Duke? ¿Crees que soy la mujer maravilla? Aparte, salir de aquí es como tratar de salir de una cárcel de máxima seguridad. Seto se enteraría de una manera u otra.

- Confía en mi, te aseguro que podremos salir sin ser vistos.- respondió él esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

* * *

Volver a su departamento fue mas duro de lo que pensó y más al ver el desastre en que se había convertido. Joey la estaba esperando sentado rígidamente en el sofá. Kisara desconocía si su prometido se había hospedado allí desde que el torneo finalizo o Duke lo había citado allí hoy, de todas maneras no le importaba. En realidad ella prefería no saber absolutamente nada sobre el ya que para la peliblanca Joey había cruzado el limite. El rubio se quedo pasmado al verla ya que la primera impresión fue shockeante. No recordara que Kisara fuera tan hermosa y menos que sus ojos brillaran tanto y con tanta intensidad.

-Kisara...- atino a decir Joey mientras le tendía una mano que ella rechazo cortésmente.

- Escucha Joey no se a que viene tu invitación y sinceramente no me importa. Lo único que quiero saber es por que no viniste a verme al hospital.

- Kisara yo...-repitió Joey al mismo tiempo que se paraba a escasos metros de su prometida- siento tanto no haber podido, es que me sentía tan culpable por haberte lastimado de esa forma que ni siquiera podía mirarte a la cara sin llorar como un bebe

-al parecer eso es lo que todos dicen. ¿O fue lo que tú les hiciste creer?

-¿realmente piensas que yo podría fingir con algo así? Kis yo te amo y sabes que jamás te lastimaría...- agrego mientras abrazaba a la peliblanca afectuosamente.

Ella, instintivamente, se alejó de Joey, negando con la cabeza repetidas veces. El acto de hablar con su prometido era un deja va constante para ella ya que siempre se repetía la misma escena en la que él le pedía perdón, ella lo perdonaba y terminaban haciendo el amor hasta el amanecer. Pero ahora no se repetiría ya que su corazón no sentía nada por aquel joven que no hace mucho lo hacia ver las estrellas. Tenia una meta fijada y nada la haría cambiar de opinión.

-Joey, entiende. Yo cambie, tú cambiaste y las circunstancias ya no son las mismas. No somos los inmaduros chicos que solíamos ser. Ademas, quieras o no acéptalo, me lastimaste.

-¿Lo amas verdad? Claro que lo amas, no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de eso- reflexionó él dándole la espalda-y yo que pensé que al fin le había ganado a Seto Kaiba en algo, pero veo que me equivoque.

- ¿Por eso querías casarte conmigo? ¿Acaso soy un trofeo en su estúpido juego? Pues mírame bien Joey Wheeler porque ni tu ni Seto me volveran a ver jamás. Adiós.

- ¡Kisara espera!- dijo él mientras intentaba abrir la puerta sin éxito. Ella la había trabado y no había manera de abrirla desde adentro, por lo que Joey se sentó nuevamente en el sofá lamentándose de arruinar todo, como siempre. El rubio estaba tan afligido que no se había caído en la cuenta que un pequeño anillo con zafiros azules estaba apoyado en el respaldo y parecía observarlo fijamente mientras Joey lloraba desconsoladamente.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las oficinas de Kaiba Corp. reinaba la paz y la tranquilidad. Milagrosamente, escaseaba el trabajo en los pisos inferiores y todos los empleados se habían auto asignado un descanso. Sumado a todo esto, hacia varios días que el C.E.O estaba de un misterioso buen humor, lo que incentivaba a sus empleados a trabajar poco y disfrutar mucho.

En la oficina principal, Seto estaba inclinado en el sillón de cuero con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en sus labios. Al fin su vida tomaba el rumbo que él había deseado desde hacia mucho tiempo. El directorio no había abierto la boca sobre la posible venta de la empresa y él no se había molestado en preguntarlo, mientras se quedara con la empresa, él era feliz. Además al fin veía su futuro no tan distante. Disfrutaba aquellos días en los que pasaba horas enteras hablando con Kisara, rememorando anécdotas del orfanato o simplemente mirándose en silencio hasta quedarse dormidos. El castaño nunca había pensado en el matrimonio por amor, sin embargo al notar que se sentía muy a gusto con la presencia de Kisara en su mansión había meditado muchísimo sobre el asunto.

Seto creyó haberse quedado dormido cuando escuchó un portazo que provenía del hall y al instante la voz de Kisara diciendo:

- Hazte a un lado Tea y déjame pasar. Quiero hablar con Seto de inmediato.

- Deberías estar descansando ahora. Déjame que llame a Roland para que te lleve de vuelta a la mansión.

- Olvídalo, vine aquí para aclarar un asunto y no me iré hasta que lo haga. Además estoy harta de seguirte la corriente. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo engatusadora que eres. Dime ¿para que querías que yo estuviera con Joey?

- Kisara, no sabes lo que dices. Solamente quería lo mejor para los dos…

- ¿Para los dos o para Joey? Ahhh, la verdad no se porque pierdo tiempo contigo. Déjame pasar.

Inminentemente después la puerta de la oficina de Seto se abrió de un tirón y mostro a una peliblanca que entraba hecha un huracán.

* * *

**Y bien que les parecio?.. espero que les halla gustado. Ahora Intriga!**

**¿Kisara aceptará la propuesta de Duke?**

**¿Seto le propondra casamiento a Kisara?**

**¿Seto y Kisara se pelearan otra vez?**

**¿Kisara se ira de la vida de los muchachos?**

**Estas y otras explicaciones mas en el proximo capitulo!**

**Antes que me olvide, como siempre muchisimas gracias a todos los que dejan sus reviews y en especial a mi amiga del alma Nyu-nono por su apoyo incondicional y sus hermosos aportes. Saludos!**


	19. Capitulo XIX

**Y bueno aca estamos, terminando un ciclo, terminando mi primer proyecto. (cosa que pense imposible cuando lo empezó) pero en fin, aca estamos. Es mas largo que los anteriores para explicar todo, espero que les guste y espero sus reviews! Agradecimientos a Nyu-Nono por su apoyo incondicional desde el principio, te debo una amiga, eres la mejor. muy bien ahora a la lectura!**

* * *

**Capitulo XIX **

Seto miraba perplejo a Kisara, sin entender que diablos había hecho mal esta vez. Estaba seguro que no había dicho nada malo, ni tampoco la había ofendido; entonces ¿Por qué la peliblanca estaba tan enojada?

- Seto tenemos que hablar- dijo ella cerrando de un portazo la puerta.

- ¿Paso algo Kis?- respondió él con una tímida sonrisa.

- Se franco conmigo, ¿Yo significo algo para ti?

Seto volvió a mirar confuso los ojos azules de la peliblanca, pero se arrepintió al instante. Aquellos dos zafiros lo escaneaban de arriba a abajo buscando una respuesta. Es mas, él sentía que escrutaban directamente su alma. ¿Serviría ser sincero con ella a esta altura? ¿Serviría decirle que la amaba con todo el corazón, que deseaba salir de aquel infierno para verla dormirse en sus brazos todas las noches? ¿Serviría decirle que quería casarse con ella, que quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella, verla despertar cada día hasta su muerte?; tal vez surtiría efecto si Kisara no estuviera hecha un fuego y no tomara a mal cada una de las palabras que este le digiera. Sabia que se avecinaba una guerra y que nada calmaría aquel malestar que la peliblanca sintiera en su interior.

- Claro que significas algo para mí- reconoció Seto luego de meditar la respuesta- Eres una gran amiga, una gran compañera y de veras te aprecio…

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía desde el principio que me usarías como un juguete! ¿Acaso me usas para satisfacer tus necesidades?- estallo la peliblanca golpeando el escritorio fuertemente- claro, me olvido con quien estoy tratando. ¡Eres el gran Seto Kaiba! Las chicas te caen como cascada, seguro que cuando me vaya, vendrán dos más para atenderte, ¿cierto? Que estúpida soy, pensaba que realmente tú estabas enamorado de mí. Pero veo que me equivoqué.

- ¡Yo nunca dije eso, no me mal interpretes!- replicó tomando a la peliblanca por los hombros. Su actitud altanera lo había sacado de quicio. Odiaba que ella inventara cosas sin sentido y parte de la furia que sentía tomo posesión de su cuerpo- ¿estar tanto tiempo con el cachorro de cuarta te afecto el cerebro? Estoy muy seguro de lo que siento por ti y no tengo miedo de decirte que te amo pero me enloquece que actúes de esta manera. ¿Ahora que hice, si se puede saber?

- ¡Hablar contigo es como hablar contra una pared! No tienes sentimientos, ni corazón ni tacto, ¡te odio Seto Kaiba! Odio el momento en el que te conocí y cuando te volví a encontrar. ¿En serio quieres saber que hiciste? Te lo diré con gusto, ¡Jugarme como un trofeo eso hiciste! ¿Cuándo ibas a decirme que yo era tu estúpido botín en la guerra que tienes con Joey? ¡Pues se acabó! ¡Ni tu ni él me tendrán, soy un ser humano no un objeto destinado a tu colección!

Dicho esto la puerta pegó otro portazo y Kisara desapareció de la oficina. Seto se sentía desorientado y no sabía por donde empezar, ¿Acaso ella le acababa de decir que…?. No después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. Se rehusaba a creer semejante verdad. Ahora que pensaba, ¿El amor lo estaría haciendo sensible? Ahora que lo pensaba, él se sentía mas alegre, animado y hasta podría decirse de buen humor.

"¿todos esos sentimientos provoca ella en mi? ¿Realmente será que no puedo vivir sin ella? No debería ser así, soy una persona independiente, con ideas claras y con convicciones firmes. Pero no puedo pensar un mundo donde Kisara no este; tal vez antes era posible, ahora no lo es." Pensó Seto mientras miraba por la ventana.

Volvía a llover torrencialmente en Londres. El cielo se torno negro y varios relámpagos sonaron a lo lejos. Parecía que el fin del mundo se acercaba o eso creyó Seto cuando caía en la cuenta de que aquella imagen lúgubre era un reflejo de su propio corazón. Él sonrió amargamente y decidió seguir con su trabajo, al mismo tiempo que Roland llegaba para darle las noticias.

Habían pasado varios días después de aquella charla y no había signos de Kisara por ningún lado. Había desparecido de la mansión Kaiba, no contestaba su teléfono y al parecer su departamento estaba completamente cerrado. Al principio, les había parecido totalmente normal, pero al pasar los días y ver que ella no daba señales de vida, comenzaron a preocuparse. La primera persona quien la buscó fue Mokuba, que a pedido de Seto, recorrió todos y cada uno de los lugares que frecuentaba la peliblanca, para recabar información, sin embargo nada de lo que había averiguado servía.

-Si, una chica de cabello blanco y ojos azules pasó por aquí a comprar unas cosas. Pero creo que fue hace una semana, tal vez dos.- le confesó una empleada de un negocio cercano a la casa de Kisara.

- Está bien, gracias por su tiempo.- respondía siempre él. Ya se estaba cansando de esta búsqueda ya que mientras mas investigaba mas difícil era encontrarla, por lo que el pelinegro tomó una decisión. Iría a la casa de Joey y aunque su hermano no quisiera, hablaría con él para arreglar este problema de una vez por todas.

Después de un rato, Mokuba llego a la casa de su amigo. Éste vivía solo en un departamento pequeño de los suburbios. La primera impresión que le dio al joven Kaiba fue extraña ya que, aunque la fachada del edificio era un completo desastre, el interior estaba pulcro y ordenado, cosa que jamás habría imaginado de su amigo.

Joey se quedó pasmado cuando vio a Mokuba parado en la puerta ya que desconocía el porqué de su visita. El rubio lo dejo pasar sin abrir la boca y solo cuando se aseguró que estuvieron solos le pregunto:

- ¿Qué haces aquí Mokuba?

- Estaba por el lugar y quise venir a verte, como no apareces mas por la casa de Yugi, nos preocupamos.

- Tú no lo entenderías.-confesó él en un taque de sinceridad- Aunque dudo que sea por eso solamente. ¿Sucedió algo con tu hermano?

- Algo así- respondió el pelinegro tomando el vaso de agua que el rubio le ofrecía- en realidad Seto tiene algo que ver en todo esto, pero no lo afecta del todo…

-¡ya deja de hacerte el misterioso y dime de que diablos se trata!- soltó el rubio impaciente. Odiaba que hicieran eso y más cuando intuía que algo malo pasaba.

- ¿Has sabido algo de Kisara últimamente? Porque quisimos llamarla a su celular varias veces y no contesta nadie.

- ¿Kisara? Déjame pensar. La ultima vez que la vi fue cuando discutimos y ella me, bueno ella…

- ¿Te devolvió el anillo?- dijo Mokuba completando la frase- Lo siento Joey, no sabía, pensé que ustedes seguirían hasta las ultimas consecuencias. ¿Dices que discutió contigo? Pues también discutió con Seto hace un par de días atrás y según el, ella estaba muy enojada… creo que dijo algo como "no me verán mas" o algo por el estilo.

Cuando el pequeño terminó su relato, Joey quedo sumamente pálido y mudo. Él recordaba que su ex-novia había dicho exactamente las mismas palabras en su primera separación… y las consecuencias habían sido severas. Como si fuera impulsado por un resorte, el rubio tomó su chaqueta y salió casi corriendo hacia la puerta cuando Mokuba lo detuvo y le digo a gritos:

- ¿Que crees que haces Joey? ¿Adonde vas?

- A hablar con tu hermano, ¿Dónde mas? Creo que algo malo va a pasar, si no es que ya sucedió- dijo el aludido tirando de la muñeca de Mokuba.

- Pero Joey- replicó de nuevo el pelinegro- que…? Como…? De que?

- ¡Ya cierra la boca y camina quieres!- manifestó el rubio sacándose de sus casillas.

Por suerte, el chofer de Mokuba seguía esperándolo en la entrada del complejo, por lo que les resulto sencillo llegar a la empresa. Lamentablemente, el joven C.E.O estaba en una reunión muy importante con unos inversionistas, por lo que les resultó sumamente difícil convencer a Roland para que interrumpiera (muy a su pesar) al ocupado castaño.

El hombre de confianza de Seto entro inadvertidamente; se posesionó junto a su jefe y le susurró:

- Señor Kaiba su hermano lo esta buscando desesperadamente en su oficina. Dice que es algo sumamente urgente sobre el F.. Pero creo que esta jugando con usted, ¿verdad?

Seto se paro en seco y miro incrédulo a Roland. Conque su hermano encontró a Kisara, eso era una razón más que valida para enviar esa reunión al mismísimo infierno. Él enseguida se levantó de su asiento y alisándose su traje se retiró de la sala de reuniones sin decir una palabra, con Roland detrás de él.

- Mokuba mejor que sea…

Sin embargo se quedó estático al ver al mismísimo Joey Wheeler sentado en el sofá junto a su hermano. Su acérrimo "enemigo" tenia la tez pálida y unas grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos color miel. Además iba vestido con una especie de conjunto deportivo muy anticuado y con su cabello totalmente despeinado. Saco la conclusión de que de no ser por su hermano, él jamás habría entrado vestido de esa manera. Éste lo miro medio acongojado y un poco asombrado por la pronta presencia de Kaiba, pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza y expreso:

- ya sé que no nos llevamos bien Kaiba pero creo que tomaras la decisión correcta y que trabajaremos juntos en esto ya que sin mi no encontraras a Kisara.

- ¿Acaso me estas chantajeando perro sarnoso?- dijo él mirándolo despectivamente- puedo encontrarla con o sin tu ayuda. Seguro no habrá ido tan lejos.

- Como se nota que no la conoces. ¿Qué sabes de ella? Donde vive, que es lo que hace en su tiempo libre, su trabajo, ¿pero acaso sabes que pasa cuando ella se siente sola y desorientada?, ¿a donde se dirige?

En ese momento Seto no supo que contestar y muy a su pesar se dio cuenta de que el perro tenía razón: ¿acaso realmente conocía a Kisara como él pensaba? Obviamente que no, porque hubiera podido contestar esas simples preguntas fácilmente. Milagrosamente Mokuba cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando dijo:

- ¿Insinúas que a Kisara le sucedió algo grave?

- Creo que será así si seguimos hablando aquí- respondió Joey- por eso decidí venir a verte cuando Mokuba me conto tu problema. Veras, ella hace un par de años perdió a su abuelo paterno y quedó destrozada. Él fue quien le enseño a dibujar y ella compartía todos sus dibujos con él. Cuando murió no pudo soportar el dolor y desapareció por varios días, justamente como esta sucediendo ahora. Sus padres se desesperaron, como era lógico y realizaron una búsqueda exhaustiva. La encontramos en la cabaña de su abuelo desmayada en el piso con una botella de ron. Nunca nos dijo que intenciones tubo, pero sospecho que quiso aliviar su pesar. Si creo conocerla, Kis hizo lo mismo esta vez asique antes de que sea tarde debemos ir directamente para allí.

Los hermanos Kaiba estaban consternados ante semejante revelación. Ellos se miraron mutuamente y sin hablar asintieron con la cabeza enfáticamente; sabían que tenían que hacer y debían hacerlo ahora. Sin decir una sola palabra Seto tomó las llaves de su Ferrari y con un movimiento de su cabeza indicó que Joey lo siguiera.

Gracias al control que el castaño tenia de semejante maquina y que las calles estaban desiertas, en muy pocos minutos llegaron a un complejo de pintorescas cabañas situadas al norte de Londres. Allí todo era paz y tranquilidad, definitivamente un lugar en el que se podían pensar cosas importantes. El viaje hasta allí había sido muy silencioso y con un ambiente de tensión indescriptible, en el cual Seto pensaba continuamente en las ultimas palabras que Kisara le había dicho:_ "Ni tu ni él me tendrán, soy un ser humano no un objeto destinado a tu colección!"_. Le dolía en el alma que ella pensara eso de él cuando la peliblanca sabia que el cariño que le tenia… Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿podía ser posible que el perro se le haya salido las palabras de la boca?.

- ¿Acaso le dijiste algo que no debías a Kisara?- soltó Seto cuando estaban estacionando el auto en frente a una de las cabañas mas grandes del lugar

- ¿A que te refieres?- respondió Joey desconcertado- No claro que no yo no dije...- sin embargo se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta del error que había cometido- ¡que estúpido soy!

- ¿QUE DIABLOS LE DIJISTE WHEELER?- vociferó el castaño tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa

- Le dije que creía que te había superado en algo, pero que me había equivocado. ¿Acaso hice mal?

Kaiba estaba que echaba humo. No podía entender como ese imbécil no se había dado cuenta del imperdonable desliz que había cometido. Rápidamente el castaño sintió que un fuego atroz lo invadía y quiso propinarle un golpe en el contrariado rostro de su acompañante, pero no lo hizo. Se limitó a bajar del vehículo ágilmente y con grandes zancadas llegar hasta la puerta. Allí, se dio cuenta de que estaba ligeramente abierta ya que se vislumbraba que entraba un pequeño rayo de luz por allí. Inmediatamente él abrió la puerta de un tirón temiendo lo peor, sin embargo Seto se decepcionó con lo que encontró.

Un par de días antes de su "desaparición", Kisara se encontraba meditabunda mirando por la ventana de su departamento. Todos los sucesos que le acontecieron en el ultimo mes la habían hecho pensar muchísimo sobre el rumbo que debía darle a su vida. Era cierto que a su corta edad, ya se había convertido en una mujer respetada y exitosa, pero ella se sentía vacía por dentro. Ella necesitaba salir de su burbuja de contención y conocer el mundo a su manera; y la peliblanca sabia la manera de hacerlo.

Se dirigía a llamar a su primo cuando alguien golpeó sonoramente su puerta. Esperando que fuera Duke fue a abrirla sonriente, sin embargo su semblante cambió al ver a Tea de brazos cruzados y con una mueca de satisfacción en el rostro. Kisara, al verla, le dijo:

- Pensé que lo nuestro había terminado. ¿Qué quieres ahora?

- Hablar contigo, ahora que estas mas calmada. Creo que querrás retractarte de tus palabras.

Kisara no respondió y se limitó a mirarla con cara de pocos amigos. ¿Tan sínica seria Tea como para creer que ella la perdonaría después de todo lo que hizo? Al parecer sí porque se presentaba allí diciendo semejantes palabras.

-¿realmente crees que luego de todo lo que hiciste yo voy a rebajarme a tu nivel? Recuerda que yo se muchísimas cosas sobre ti, ¿O acaso te olvidas las veces que te cubrí para que Yugi no sospeche que lo estabas engañando? Bueno, eso se acabó! Vete de aquí antes de que haga algo de lo que me arrepienta.

- ¿Qué podrás hacerme niña rica? Llamar a tu papi para contarle tus problemas? ¡Eres tan patética que ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que yo te usaba! ¡GRACIAS POR DEJARME UN HERMOSO PUESTO EN LA KAIBA CORP!

Kisara no lo soportó más. Sintió como un enorme nudo en su garganta crecía a pasos agigantados y que comenzaban a salirle lágrimas por los ojos. Al mismo tiempo percibió que la ira recorría su cuerpo rápidamente. Sin darse cuenta le propinó un fuerte golpe en la nariz a la altanera castaña, que le causo la rotura de su tabique. Instantáneamente comenzó a salir muchísima sangre, causándole pavor y mirando a la peliblanca con una mezcla de asombro y temor. Quizá por supervivencia o instinto no articuló una palabra y solo se limito a salir corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Extrañamente Kisara se sintió aliviada, como si se hubiera desecho de una mochila realmente pesada. Increíblemente aquella descarga le aclaro absolutamente todo, por ello tomó su celular y tecleó el número de su primo.

- Duke, tenemos que hablar.

Seto volvía a su mansión con el corazón destrozado. Aunque había leído la carta millones de veces en el camino de vuelta, seguía sin entender el porqué. Le parecía absurdo y hasta un poco infantil pero era su decisión y tendría que respetarla. Sin decir una palabra se dirigió a su escritorio y allí volvió a leer el mensaje. Deseaba estar solo y poder realizar su duelo en paz. Deseaba con todo su corazón llorar a rienda suelta, poder limpiar su frustración y su impotencia.

"_Querido Seto: Sé que no comprenderás mi decisión y lamento haberte preocupado de más, pero necesito hacerlo por mi y por un momento no pensar en los demás. Dile a Mokuba que lamento muchísimo no poder estar en su cumpleaños pero tengo una razón muy importante para no hacerlo. ¿No te preguntas por que no perdiste tu empresa aun? Bueno, yo tuve una idea genial. Decidí comprar tu parte de la compañía a un precio que el directorio no pudiera rechazar y adivina que, ahora es toda tuya. Inmediatamente después de adquirirla realice los tramites de traspaso de capital y ahora el 100% de Kaiba Corp. te pertenece. No me lo agradezcas, considéralo como un regalo de cumpleaños para Mokuba, ¿es mejor que nada no?"_

Releía esas líneas con un profundo dolor en el pecho. Ella se había tomado la molestia de hacer eso, pero ¿Por qué?. No creía que solo fuera por el cumpleaños de su hermano si no que había algo mas de fondo. Se devanó los sesos para descubrirlo y sin embargo no pudo. Decidió continuar con su lectura por más dura que fuera.

"_¿Qué será de mi te preguntas? Bueno, como ya no necesitas a un socio mayoritario y mi vida útil en Kaiba corp. terminó decidí aceptar una propuesta. Me iré a trabajar lejos de aquí, lejos del ruido de Londres, de la rutina diaria y, muy a mi pesar, lejos de ti. Necesito tiempo para pensar en mi futuro y por sobre todo sobre mis sentimientos por ti. Aunque tengo muy claro mi amor por ti, sé que el amor casi nunca tiene sentido y creo que cuando amas a alguien con tanta pasión te haces la vaga ilusión de que te corresponderá, pero seamos realistas, tu no vas a corresponderme jamás. Mi amor no es un simple capricho y hasta llegue a pensar que lograría estar junto a ti, pero veo que me equivoqué. ¿Tu apreciaste a alguien de esa manera?"_

Claro que él había amado de esa manera. ¿Acaso Kisara lo dudaba? Era obvio que ella ponía en tela de juicio sus sentimientos. El castaño sentía que aquel nudo se formaba nuevamente en su garganta, odiaba esa sensación de angustia, pero no podía evitarlo. Prefirió volver a seguir leyendo.

"_No contestes, en realidad guarda esa respuesta en tu corazón, que es el que realmente sabe la verdad. No hace falta que te diga lo que yo siento por ti, porque durante todo este tiempo lo has podido escuchar repetidas veces. Lo único que quiero que sepas es que yo estaré bien, no te preocupes por mí… No intentes buscarme, no trates de localizarme; Solo confía en mí y mantén la esperanza firme de volver a verme algún día. Te Amo. Kisara"_

Seto no soporto más y sintió como sus lágrimas se derramaban lentamente sobre su rostro y sobre el papel.

"¿Después de todo lo que pasamos terminara así todo? ¿Va a dejarme asi como asi, sin explicaciones y sin respuestas? Te odio Kisara." Pensó él haciendo un bollo la carta. Se disponía a tirarla, sin embargo se detuvo. "No puedo, te amo mas de lo que te odio. No puedo eliminar el último vínculo que nos une. Te esperaré". Sus lágrimas siguieron derramándose lentamente sobre su rostro mientras él miraba al cielo imaginándose donde podría estar Kisara ahora y si estaría pensando en él.

* * *

**Y bueno que les parecio? Espero no haberlos decepcionado... Maldita Tea, eres una desvergonzada! Te mereces el golpe que Kisara te dio... Alguien alguna vez vio a Seto tan angustiado?... bien, les aconsejo algo... la carta de Kisara está inspirada en la cancion de James Blunt Goodbye my lover... asique porfis escuchenla!**

**Pero esto no termina aca porque hay una ultima sorpresa... HAY SEGUNDA TEMPORADA! Asique por ende habrá mas de Kisara, Seto y Mokuba... (pero primero adelantaré My Real xq pobrecito lo tengo muy abandonado)... Sigan leyendo y mil gracias por sus hermosos reviews!**


End file.
